Invisible Wall
by Gody
Summary: La guerre contre Voldemort fait rage et Harry se doit d'accepter l'aide de Malfoy. Mais, pourquoi veut-il les aider? Tout deviendra clair lorsqu'Harry découvrira qu'il est un Veela et qu'il se doit de protéger son âme soeur. Mais, qui est cette personne?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération les 1 à 4 d'Harry Potter, mais emprunte certaines choses du livre 5 (Notamment l'armée de Dumbledore)

**Message de l'auteur** : Et voilà! Puisque ma fic « Unexpected » vient de se terminer, j'écris ma nouvelle fic ^^! Et voici celle qui a eu le plus de vote...

**Invisible Wall**

**Chapitre 1**

Harry Potter n'arrivait pas à croire ce que Dumbledore venait de lui dire. Et il n'avait aucune envie de rire. Ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement avant de se fixer sur Drago qui regardait le vieux directeur avec ennuie. Il n'arrivait pas à croire. Il n'arrivait sincèrement pas à y croire.

-Vous plaisantez j'espère? Siffla-t-il d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour ces foutaises. Déjà qu'il souffrait d'un mal de tête carabiné, il ne pouvait pas supporter cela. Sa patience était inexistante et Dumbledore osait lui demander une chose pareille? Il était fatigué. Fatiguer de devoir combattre Voldemort chaque soir. Fatiguer de la voir piller, torturer et tuer. Il voulait dormir. Une seule nuit de sommeil… voilà tout ce qu'il désirait. Une simple nuit de sommeil afin de se recharger. Peut-être même arriverait-il à sourire un peu plus qu'il ne le faisait. Ginny ne cessait de lui rabâcher les oreilles sur son visage stoïque. Il avait été décidé pourtant à retrouver un minimum de bonne humeur et maintenant…

-Non, Harry. Je suis parfaitement sérieux. Drago Malfoy fait à présent partie de notre camp et il est même prêt à aider l'A.D. N'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle?

Non, il ne s'agissait pas d'une bonne nouvelle. Il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre les répliques sarcastiques et glaciales du blond. Il n'avait aucune envie de devoir convaincre les membres de l'A.D que Malfoy avait sa place dans leur groupe lorsqu'il n'y croyait pas lui-même. Il voulait dormir, voilà tout. Dormir une seule nuit. Il allait devoir prendre une potion. Il détestait cela. Vraiment. Mais, bon sang! Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas dormi convenablement et là… Il devait supporter Malfoy?

-Il connait plusieurs sorts, Harry. Il est très puissant. Tout se passera bien.

-Si vous le dites Professeur.

Il n'allait certainement pas commencer à argumenter avec Dumbledore. Il n'avait plus l'âge ni l'énergie de faire une crise lorsque les choses n'allaient pas comme il le désirait. Il avait 17 ans, bon sang! Dumbledore était assez fou pour faire confiance à Malfoy? Grand bien lui fasse! Il n'aurait qu'à supporter la présence du blond jusqu'à ce que celui-ci fasse quelque chose, il allait forcément faire quelque chose, et qu'il puisse le reporter à Dumbledore. Pour le moment, il allait se contenter de garder un visage impassible et tout supporter. Jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse dormir pendant au moins 5 heures. 5 magnifiques heures… C'était la seule chose qu'il demandait à Merlin.

-Vous pouvez disposer alors. Harry ait la bonté de montrer à Monsieur Malfoy où se trouvent les locaux de l'A.D.

-Très bien.

Il se leva rapidement et fit une légère courbette à Dumbledore avant de partir sans même vérifier si le Serpentard le suivait. Il se préparait déjà son programme du lendemain. Il devait aider Creevey à éviter les sorts d'attaque. Il devait s'assurer que Neville comprenne enfin que de couiner ne ferait pas fuir ses ennemies. Il devait…

-Pas plus de cris Potter? Je suis très surpris.

Le brun ne daigna même pas tourner la tête dans la direction de Malfoy. Il n'avait rien à lui dire. Le blond avait passé sa vie à insulter les sang-de-bourbe et à vénérer son père. Et soudainement il se trouvait dans leur camp? La blague en était si grotesque qu'elle n'était même pas drôle.

-Tu ne me fais pas un petit discours griffondorien?

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles Malfoy?

-Tu sais bien… « Si tu fais du mal à mes amis, je te détruirai! ». Ou quelque chose dans le genre.

-Malfoy, tu feras certainement quelque chose pour faire réaliser à Dumbledore que tu n'es pas digne de confiance. Je n'ai pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit.

De toute façon, il n'avait rien à dire. Il avait bien trop mal à la tête pour se disputer avec Malfoy. Parler avec le blond était un combat. Un violent combat. Il n'avait aucun désir de se faire insulter plus que le strict nécessaire.

-Tu ne crois pas que j'ai changé de camp.

-Non.

-J'ai une preuve pourtant.

Harry se tourna vers Malfoy qui le regardait avec un minuscule rictus. Il avait l'air inoffensif avec ces yeux gris, sa peau de porcelaine et son visage bien trop joli pour être celui d'un garçon. Une chance qu'Harry le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que personne ne devait se fier aux apparences. Surtout aux apparences des Malfoy. Le Serpentard sortit alors sa baguette et murmura quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas. Harry ignorait si c'était parce qu'il était fatigué qu'il se fichait à ce point de ce que Malfoy était entrain de faire, ou bien si c'était parce qu'il savait pertinemment que le blond n'était pas assez stupide pour l'attaquer seulement quelques secondes après avoir convaincu Dumbledore. Quelque chose apparut alors dans la main du Serpentard et il s'empressa de l'attacher à son uniforme. Il s'agissait d'un badge où il était écrit : « La lumière est très tendance! ». Il allait sérieusement lui refaire le portrait…

-Est-ce que tu en veux un aussi Potter? Demanda d'une voix faussement gentille Malfoy.

-Va te faire foutre Malfoy.

-Merlin! Quelle vilaine bouche!

Harry s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse un commentaire sur sa mère. Il s'attendait à devoir sortir sa baguette et l'attaquer. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Malfoy roule des yeux et passe une main délicate dans sa chevelure. Bon, le blond n'avait pas voulu l'attaquer verbalement. Les miracles pouvaient arriver de temps en temps. Il s'arrêta alors devant le mur vierge qui cachait la salle sur demande.

-Demain à 5 heures tu viens ici. Au revoir Malfoy.

Le blond l'ignora avec superbe, se contentant de fixer avec perplexité le mur devant lequel il se trouvait. Si Malfoy tenait à trouver le secret de la salle sur demande, il pouvait rester là toute la journée. Lui avait d'autres chats à fouettés.

()

-Vous savez Monsieur Potter que vous ne pouvez pas en prendre souvent, n'est-ce pas? Vous pourriez devenir dépendant et…

-Je sais Madame Pomfresh. J'en prends le moins possible.

Il n'avait aucune envie de l'entendre radote sur ce qui était bon ou mauvais pour sa santé. Il savait pertinemment qu'il risquait de devenir dépendant à ces potions s'il ne faisait pas attention. En fait, il ne les utilisait qu'une fois par mois. Il pouvait dormir correctement une fois par mois… Il avala rapidement la potion et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer face au goût amer. Il ne s'y habituerait jamais de toute évidence. Après un dernier « au revoir » à l'infirmière, il partit vers la salle commune des Griffondors, bien décidé à tomber tête première dans son lit. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle commune, il fut aussitôt attaqué par Hermione, Ron et Ginny. Il accepta sans grand enthousiasme le câlin de sa petite-amie. La potion commençait à faire effet. Il voulait vraiment aller dormir.

-Malfoy est dans notre camp à présent selon Dumbledore. Annonça-t-il d'emblée.

Il vit les yeux de ses deux amis et de sa petite-amie s'écarquillés et il hocha la tête avant de partir dans son dortoir. Il n'avait aucune envie de répondre à leurs questions. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'attarder plus que nécessaire. Il voulait dormir… encore et encore… Il se laissa alors tomber tête première sur son lit, sans même retirer ses vêtements. Il s'attendait à s'endormir immédiatement, mais ne pouvait fermer les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy avait décidé de rejoindre leur camp? Pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore l'avait cru? Le vieux directeur était loin d'être stupide. Alors pourquoi… Il n'allait certainement pas croire qu'un gamin comme Malfoy avait réussi à passer outre les défenses de Dumbledore. Ou bien est-ce que Dumbledore croyait tellement en l'être humain qu'il avait décidé de donner une chance au blond? Les deux cas étaient possibles… putain qu'il était fatigué… et il n'avait aucune envie de rester réveillé à penser à Malfoy de toutes les personnes sur cette Terre. Il ferma alors les yeux et se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

()

Drago poussa un long soupir tout en fixant le plafond de sa chambre privée. Son père n'allait pas tarder à déshériter et la plupart des Serpentards risquaient de vouloir l'étrangler. Que c'était mignon. Il avait presque l'impression d'être Juliette renonçant à tout ce qu'elle était uniquement pour suivre l'homme qu'elle aimait. Heureusement pour lui, Potter ne l'aimait pas du tout. Il ignora aisément le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit face à cette pensée. Il n'avait aucune intention de se laisser aller à cette malédiction. Le plus loin il se trouvait de Potter, le mieux il se portait.

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas être loin au point de se trouver dans le camp opposé au sien. Il ne pouvait pas être dans le camp qui cherchait à tuer le Griffondor. Comment aurait-il pu le supporter? Ses mains se crispèrent sur les draps de soie qui recouvraient son lit et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Comment aurait-il pu supporter d'entendre son père comploter jour après jour contre la personne qui lui était destiné. Après tout, était-ce de sa faute s'il était un Veela? De nouveau, son souffle s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que son cœur se serrait douloureusement. Il se fichait d'aimer Potter pour le restant de ses jours. De toute façon, il n'avait aucune intention de devenir l'esclave de quiconque. Comme sa mère et ses ancêtres. Il allait être libre, se marier 50 fois et avoir des tas d'amants. Après cette guerre. Après s'être assuré que le brun était vivant et marié avec sa stupide belette rousse.

Bien évidemment, il était hors de question qu'il reste afin d'admirer leur union heureuse avec les milliards de morveux roux qui allaient arriver. Et puis, tout cela l'arrangeait. Vraiment. Il n'allait certainement pas rester dans son coin à coller des photos de Potter sur chaque centimètre carré de sa chambre en pleurant sur le pourquoi du comment. Et il allait encore moins utiliser son charme Veela pour l'ensorceler. Il n'avait pas besoin de ce faux amour ridicule. Pouvait-il même appeler cela de l'amour? Ouais…. Plutôt une grosse connerie.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à convaincre ce groupe d'imbécile qu'il était de leur côté, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix de toute façon, et ainsi s'assurer qu'ils seraient assez forts pour protéger Potter. Ou bien au moins assez pour se protéger ainsi Potter n'aurait pas à se mettre en danger pour les sauver.

Et voilà l'unique chose qu'il voulait… que Potter vive. Ensuite, il partirait de ce foutu pays et s'arrangerait pour ne plus jamais entendre parler de lui.

À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération les 1 à 4 d'Harry Potter, mais emprunte certaines choses du livre 5 (Notamment l'armée de Dumbledore)

**Invisible Wall**

**Chapitre 2**

Drago avait envie de se mettre à rire. Malheureusement cela aurait été une très mauvaise idée s'il devait en juger par les regards peu amènes que lui lançait l'Armée de Dumbledore. Ces idiots ne comprenaient rien. Il n'était pas ici par choix, mais bien par obligation. Mais bon… comment pouvait-il bien leur en vouloir lorsqu'il s'était fait un devoir sacré de faire de leur vie un enfer pendant des années. Il était convaincu que ces jours bénis allaient vraiment lui manquer. Son regard se posa brièvement sur l'unique Serpentard de cette stupide petite armée. Enfin, s'il pouvait véritablement considérer ce type comme un Serpentard. Blaise Zabini était un sorcier de sang-mêlé après tout. Une disgrâce. Pas que cela le regardait vraiment. Après tout, il était une créature magique follement amoureuse du sauveur du monde sorcier. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre à rire. L'Armée de Dumbledore penserait certainement qu'il préparait un mauvais coup. Ce qui était assez stupide. Quel mauvais coup pouvait-il bien préparer? Surveiller les pratiques de leur ridicule Armée et tout rapporter au Seigneur des Ténèbres? Bien évidemment que le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps était mort d'inquiétude face aux progrès de Neville Londubat. Où était l'alcool lorsqu'il avait désespérément besoin de se saouler? Il ignora aisément l'affolement de son cœur en voyant Harry Potter entrer dans la salle sur demande accompagné de toute sa bande. Harry Potter et les trois mousquetaires dont une qu'il baisait régulièrement. Pas que cela le regardait plus que mesure. Lui aussi ferait l'amour. Plus tard. Lorsqu'il se trouverait très loin de Potter. Il se ferait un devoir sacré de baiser avec les hommes de toutes les ethnies et de toutes les couleurs. Il allait être reconnu pour être la « salope Veela ». Quel magnifique surnom. Bien plus que « La Veela qui regardait désespérément l'amour de sa vie en pleurant misérablement sur son existence ». Un rôle qui semblait convenir à plusieurs Veelas de sa famille.

-Bonjour à tous. Déclara calmement Potter. Comme vous pouvez le constater, Drago Malfoy s'est joint à notre camp. Il a la confiance de Dumbledore et nous nous devons d'en faire de même.

Un vrai chef. Drago aurait volontiers roulé des yeux s'il n'était pas si occupé à ignorer le Griffondor. Il n'allait pas le regarder alors qu'il avait l'air aussi… aussi… Merlin, il avait vraiment hâte de retourner dans sa chambre et de contempler les prochaines destinations où il allait se rentre. Les Caraïbes? L'Australie? Pourquoi pas la Chine? N'importe où tant qu'il ne se trouvait pas à proximité de Potter. Cette pensée commençait déjà à devenir redondante. Il avait besoin d'un slogan. Ou peut-être d'une petite chansonnette? Il se fit un devoir de fixer un point invisible alors que Potter se plantait devant lui, essayant vainement de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Plutôt mourir. Non, exactement. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il ne voulait pas passer sa vie à soupirer pour un homme qui ne voudrait jamais de lui. Il n'allait pas finir comme sa grand-mère.

-Nous lui accordons notre confiance et nous ne pouvons qu'espérer qu'il ne la trahira.

-Comme le dit le proverbe « l'espoir fait vivre ». répliqua sarcastiquement Drago.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas la chose la plus intelligente à dire… Mais, bon sang! Pourquoi devait-il se planter devant lui? Il ne lui avait rien demandé! Il ne voulait même pas être ici. Il entendit des murmures s'élever dans la salle et se contenta de regarder avec fascination ses ongles de main. Peut-être qu'après cette rencontre il devrait aller se faire faire une manucure. À moins que son père ait déjà bloqué son compte en banque. Et il ne pourrait pas toucher l'argent de sa grand-mère avant sa majorité. Oh super. Il était amoureux du sauveur du monde _**et**_ fauché. La vie pouvait-elle être pire?

-Harry a raison. S'exclama Ginny Weasley avant de s'accrocher au bras de son petit-ami.

Drago croisa directement son regard et lui envoya un léger sourire condescendant alors qu'il se retenait pour ne pas grincer des dents. Il devait penser aux Bahamas. Il devait penser à sa nué d'amants et de mariages sans lendemain. Il allait aisément battre Élizabeth Taylor. Oui… Il allait même se marier sur chaque continent de la planète! N'était-ce pas magnifique?

-Nous faisons confiance à Dumbledore. Il doit avoir une excellente raison de faire confiance à Malfoy. Alors, bienvenue. Poursuivit la rouquine avant de lui tendre la main.

-Hors de question.

-J'apprécie cette preuve de… d'optimisme? Mais, je viens de me laver les mains… désolé.

Il vit la belette femelle devenir écarlate alors que la belette mâle poussait un grognement sonore. Il n'avait aucune envie de se battre contre Weasley mâle, puisque celui-ci mesurait près de deux mètres. Il avait encore toute sa tête. Soudainement, la main de Potter s'enroula autour de la sienne, faisant arrêter brusquement son cœur.

-Malfoy, nous faisons des efforts pour t'accepter. Fais-en de même.

Le blond arracha brusquement sa main de celle du Griffondor et poussa un reniflement dédaigneux alors que sa main continuait à le brûler. Bordel…

()

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que Malfoy venait d'arracher sa main de la sienne sans un seul regard en arrière. Quel était son foutu problème? D'accord, ils ne s'étaient jamais appréciés, mais… Ses dents se crispèrent l'une contre l'autre alors qu'il s'obligeait à rester parfaitement immobile. Il ne pouvait pas s'énerver. S'il perdait son sang froid, toute l'Armée de Dumbledore perdrait son sang froid… et il devait y avoir une raison pour laquelle Dumbledore avait accepté que Malfoy vienne dans leur camp. La main de Ginny était crispée autour de son avant-bras et il aurait tout donné afin de sa dégager. Il n'aimait pas être touché. Pourquoi ne le comprenait-elle pas? Il poussa un long soupir avant de se dégager le plus doucement possible. Elle était sa petite-amie. Il était normal qu'elle veuille le toucher, mais lui n'était pas normal. Oui… il n'était vraiment pas normal. Et Malfoy était tout sauf normal lui aussi.

-Mettez-vous en équipe de deux et pratiquez le sort _expelliamus_. Ordonna-t-il calmement.

Ginny lui fit un vague signe de tête et il pointa rapidement Malfoy du doigt. Le blond était dangereux. Il n'allait certainement pas le mettre en équipe avec les autres membres de l'A.D. Mieux valait qu'il soit son adversaire. Et puis, Malfoy ne résisterait pas à l'idée de lui lancer un ou deux mauvais sorts. Il s'approcha rapidement du Serpentard et se racla bruyamment la gorge.

-Qu'y a-t-il Potter? Es-tu venu me faire un petit discours de bienvenue?

-Tu fais partie de l'A.D, tu dois donc te comporter comme tel. Affronte-moi.

Le blond ne daigna même pas lui lancer un regard, se contenta de fixer avec une étrange fascination la peau blanche de ses mains.

-Non merci. Je laisse ces pratiques barbares aux gens de ton espèce. Déclara d'une voix faussement mielleuse Malfoy.

Une chance qu'Harry avait bien dormi parce que sinon cela ferait longtemps qu'il aurait étranglé le Serpentard. Il se saisit brusquement de la main du blond, voulant l'obliger à le regarder.

-Relâche-moi Potter.

-Participe Malfoy. N'est-ce pas pour ça que tu es ici? Si tu ne veux pas que ta couverture tombe à l'eau, tu as intérêt à jouer le jeu.

Le Serpentard ne prit même pas la peine de lui lancer un regard noir avant de se dégager violemment de sa prise. Comment un type d'apparence si délicate avait fait pour se dégager aussi rapidement de son étreinte? Surtout qu'il était à peu près convaincu que Malfoy ne s'entrainait pas plus que nécessaire.

-Potter n'essaye pas d'agir comme si tu me connaissais parce que c'est faux.

-Ah bon? Tu n'es pas aussi terrible que je le pense? En fait, tu as une âme innocente et pure derrière ce masque de sarcasme?

-Non, je suis encore _pire_ que ce que tu peux imaginer. Fiche-moi la paix maintenant.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur Malfoy lorsque tu n'oses même pas me regarder dans les yeux.

Le blond redressa violemment la tête avant de s'approcher de lui et de le fixer droit dans les yeux. À sa grande horreur, il sentit son cœur faire un saut désagréable dans sa poitrine alors que Malfoy le fixait droit dans les yeux. Un type aussi cruel n'aurait pas dû avoir un visage comme celui-ci. Même si son visage était plissé par une rage mal dissimulée.

-Voilà, je t'ai regardé dans les yeux et je me répète… Fiche-moi la paix.

-Moi aussi je vais me répéter Malfoy. Tu dois participer à l'entrainement sinon tu n'as rien à faire ici. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre?

Un éclair de fureur traversa les yeux argentés et Harry s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'il sentit le bout de la baguette du blond se poser sur son cœur.

-Et voilà. Tu es mort. Siffla glacialement le blond. Tu es bien trop occupé à parler pour ne rien dire plutôt que de faire attention. Quand apprendras-tu donc que n'importe qui peut te trahir?

Les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent dangereusement alors qu'il se concentrait légèrement. Aussitôt la baguette de Malfoy revola jusqu'à lui et il s'empressa d'envoyer un faible sourire au blond.

-J'ai appris ma leçon Malfoy et toi? As-tu appris la tienne?

Avant même qu'il ne voit la lueur dangereuse dans le regard de Malfoy, il sentit celui-ci lui envoyer un coup douloureux en plein milieu du ventre avant qu'il ne lève sa jambe et lui décoche un coup de pied sonore sur le menton. Harry recula de plusieurs pas avant que Malfoy ne se mette en position de combat, le regard meurtrier.

-Redonne-moi ma baguette.

-C'est ça que tu veux Malfoy? Viens la prendre.

Pourquoi est-ce que t'embêter Malfoy l'amusait à ce point? Bon sang! Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas réellement parler avec le blond? Un an? Deux ans? Le Serpentard avait semblé décider à le rayer de sa vie. Il ne s'en était pas plaint, bien évidemment. Il avait enfin eu une pause de ces disputes enfantines avec le blond. Mais maintenant… voir ce rouge intense s'abattre sur les joues du Serpentard alors qu'il le fixait avec exaspération le rendait vraiment… vraiment…

-Harry… qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Ginny, visiblement perplexe.

Le brun tourna alors son regard vers elle et ce fut suffisant pour que Malfoy lui prenne sa baguette des mains et parte dans la direction opposée. Harry aurait été incapable d'expliquer la raison pour laquelle son regard suivit le départ du blond. Il était convaincu qu'il n'aimerait pas la réponse.

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération les 1 à 4 d'Harry Potter, mais emprunte certaines choses du livre 5 (Notamment l'armée de Dumbledore)

**Message de l'auteur** : Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews la semaine derrière, ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas reconnaissance des encouragements de mes lecteurs, mais bien parce que j'étais épuisée mentalement et physiquement.

**Invisible Wall**

**Chapitre 3**

_-Aveda Kedavra!_

Harry ignorait quelle émotion il était censé ressentir face à sa réaction en voyant le cadavre de l'un des mangemorts qui venait de déplaire à Voldemort. Devait-il se réjouir de ne plus se mettre à pleurer dès qu'il voyait un mort ou bien, au contraire, devait-il déplorer son insensibilité? Mais, c'était plus fort que lui. Il n'arrivait plus à réagir. Chaque nuit… chaque nuit il voyait des morts. Il avait presque l'impression d'assister à un film. Pourtant, il s'agissait de quelqu'un de réel.

D'une personne qui avait vécu, qui avait aimé et qui avait même peut-être une famille. Mais, lui ne ressentait qu'un étrange vide. Un sourire amer se forma sur ses lèvres. Ses pensées étaient drôles. Il avait presque l'impression d'être un de ses héros de roman qui acceptait, résigné, sa destinée choisie. Choisie par qui? Choisie pourquoi? Il n'aurait su le dire. C'était hilarant. Il était devenu un stéréotype. Mais, il ne pouvait pas rire à voix haute. Si Voldemort l'entendait… il était fichu. Après tout, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était encore convaincu qu'il n'était qu'un faible petit enfant qui ne savait pas rentrer dans sa tête. Mais, il le pouvait maintenant. Et il y allait. Chaque nuit. Et une fois par mois… il se permettait de dormir une nuit complète. Maintenant, il devait se mettre au travail et trouver le plus d'indices possibles. Où se trouvait-il? Que préparait-il? Que cherchait-il?

Les yeux rouges sang se figèrent soudainement avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne tourne lentement la tête, semblant chercher quelque chose. D'accord, il était temps qu'il parte. Sans un mot, Harry disparut et ouvrit brusquement les yeux dans son propre dortoir. Il jeta un vague regard à son horloge et soupira en voyant l'heure. 5heures et demi. Cela ne servait à rien de se rendormir maintenant, mieux valait qu'il se lève. Il prit rapidement une douche rapide et enfila encore plus vite son uniforme. Il avait mal à la tête, comme d'habitude. C'était une autre chose à laquelle il devait s'habituer. Les maux de tête, la douleur aux muscles, comme un bon petit martyr. Encore cette envie de rire, il devait vraiment apprendre à se contrôler. Il ne voulait pas être enfermé. Pas encore en tout cas. Il se mit alors à marcher jusqu'à la Grande Salle et s'arrêta brusquement en voyant que Drago Malfoy se trouvait devant lui. Ah merde… Il n'avait aucune envie de parler au blond. Mais, il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer non plus. Si le Serpentard avait vraiment rejoint leur camp, ce dont il doutait, il ne pouvait que faire preuve de courtoisie. Il n'était plus un gamin qui pouvait se permettre de dédaigner l'un de ses alliés.

-Bonjour Malfoy.

Le blond lui lança un vague regard avant de continuer à marcher, l'ignorant avec une facilité déconcertante. Harry ne voulait pas se sentir irrité. Il n'avait pas le temps de se sentir irrité, mais bon sang! Lui faisait des efforts alors pourquoi Malfoy ne pouvait-il pas en faire de même? Il rattrapa rapidement le Serpentard et enroula sa main autour du bras délicat. Aussitôt, le blond fit volte-face, le fusillant allègrement du regard.

-Lâche-moi immédiatement Potter. Ordonna-t-il glacialement.

-Je t'ai salué Malfoy. Répliqua tout aussi froidement Harry.

-Et je suis censé en avoir quelque chose à faire parce que?

-Nous sommes dans le même camp à présent. Ne devrions-nous pas essayer de nous entendre?

Un sourire goguenard se forma sur les lèvres fines du blond et Harry ressentit un désagréable frisson lui traverser la colonne vertébrale. Il aurait voulu relâcher le Serpentard, mais il était convaincu que celui-ci en profiterait pour s'échapper. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à l'envoyer balader alors qu'ils étaient du même côté.

-Et comment ferions-nous pour nous entendre Potter? Je sais! Nous pourrions nous enlacer tout en chantant des chansons sur l'amitié et le courage de vaincre nos ennemis!

-Malfoy… j'essaye vraiment de faire la paix avec toi.

-Mais, nous ne faisons pas la guerre Potter! J'ai une merveilleuse idée! Pourquoi n'ignorais-tu pas mon existence et j'en ferais de même? N'est-ce pas fantastique?

Sa main se crispa autour du bras du Serpentard et il s'obligea à prendre de profondes respirations. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer dans le petit jeu stupide du blond. Il était plus mature que ça. Il avait tout fait pour devenir mature. Il n'avait pas le temps pour les plaisanteries infantiles de Malfoy.

-Je ne veux pas faire la paix avec toi parce que je veux être ton ami, mais bien parce que l'harmonie est la base de notre groupe. C'est parce que nous comptons l'un sur l'autre que notre groupe fonctionne.

Les yeux gris se plissèrent dangereusement avant que Malfoy ne se dégage brusquement de son étreinte.

-Tu es encore plus stupide que je ne l'imaginais Potter. Cracha-t-il avant de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle.

Seigneur… Il ne comprendrait jamais ce type.

()

Potter était un idiot. Drago aurait tout donné pour pouvoir lancer quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais, il ne pouvait pas se laisser dominer ainsi. Il devait garder son calme et rester zen. Mais, comment rester zen en sachant une telle stupidité? Ils comptaient l'un sur l'autre? Pas du tout! Ils comptaient tous sur Potter pour les sauver! Et ce crétin se sentait responsable de chacun d'entre eux et ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les sauver. Et cela voulait dire mourir pour eux. Crétin… Crétin… **Crétin**! Et comment était-il censé aller aux Bahamas et jouir de la vie si Potter mourrait? Il pouvait vivre en sachant qu'il se trouvait en Angleterre, heureux avec sa rouquine. Il ne pouvait pas vivre s'il était mort. Cette seule idée lui donnait l'envie ridicule de fondre en larmes hystériques. Bon, il devait se calmer… Il était là à présent… et il allait entrainer ces petits fils de pute afin qu'ils soient en mesure de se défendre. Et s'il devait être le méchant dans l'histoire… cela ne le regardait en rien!

()

Merlin qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être ici entouré d'une armée de Griffondors, de Serdaigles et de Poufsouffles. Il avait l'impression d'être entré en Enfer et il voulait en sortir… vite. Drago poussa un long soupir en voyant Potter arriver en compagnie de ses acolytes. L'Armée de Dumbledore se plaça alors face à lui, attendant ses paroles avec une adoration presqu'effrayante. Que c'était drôle. Il était convaincu que plusieurs d'entre eux avaient dû lui tourner le dos lorsque la rumeur courrait que Potter était l'héritier de Serpentard. Et d'autres avaient dû parler dans son dos lorsque Potter avait participé à la coupe des Trois Sorciers. Et maintenant… ils le regardaient comme s'il était le Sauveur. Ce qu'il était en fait.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons observer des duels. Mettez-vous en cercle et je choisirai deux personnes au hasard. À la fin du match, vous nous ferez part de chacune de vos observations.

Drago se mit calmement dans le cercle, ses yeux se faisant un devoir de ne pas regarder Potter. Il devait se contrôler. Il n'était pas ici pour jouer à la groupie, mais bien pour observer les combattants qui entouraient le brun.

-Terry Boot et Drago Malfoy. Déclara impassiblement le Griffondor.

Le blond hocha paisiblement la tête et se félicita d'avoir mis des vêtements de sports. Il était mille fois plus séduisant dans son uniforme, mais il n'était pas ici pour être bien habillé. Bien que ses vêtements étaient mille fois mieux que tous ces imbéciles sans goût. Il se mit alors au milieu du cercle et observa avec intérêt pour adversaire. Terry Boot était grand, bien plus que grand que lui, et semblait assez musclé. D'ailleurs, s'il devait en juger par son sourire, celui-ci le sous-estimait grandement.

-Est-ce un combat magique ou un corps à corps? Demanda avec amusement le Serdaigle.

Il vit Potter considérer la question avant que celui-ci n'hoche lentement la tête.

-Un corps à corps. Le combat durera dix minutes à moins que l'un de vous s'évanouisse ou ait besoin de soins d'urgence.

Ah… Potter voulait lui faire comprendre l'importance de « travailler en équipe » et de « coopérer ». Il voulait lui faire voir que l'Armée de Dumbledore pouvait lui emmener pleins de choses. Comme il se trompait. Il était celui qui devait sauver cette pathétique armée. Il se mit alors en position de combat et attendit que Terry Boot en fasse de même.

-Vous pouvez commencer.

Le Serdaigle se mit à courir dans sa direction, son poing fermement en place. Et lui qui avait toujours cru que les Serdaigles étaient intelligents. Où était la tactique dans cette attaque idiote? Où était la grâce? Bordel… ils étaient encore plus faibles qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il se contenta de l'éviter aisément avant de lui mettre une claque à l'arrière de la tête.

-Tu te prends pour quoi? Un taureau? Foncer de la sorte… je croyais que tu étais un Serdaigle. J'ignorais qu'il y avait une nouvelle maison à Poudlard… Bon, si tu es l'unique membre, cela ne m'étonne pas.

Il vit les joues du Serdaigle devenir écarlate alors qu'il reprenait soudainement son sérieux. Voilà qui était déjà mieux. Mais, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait gagner. Et Drago allait s'assurer qu'il ressente toute la peine qu'il pouvait ressentir… Le Serdaigle essaya vainement de lui donner un coup de poing et Drago s'empressa de lui asséner un coup de pied en plein milieu de l'estomac. Il vit Boot blêmir furieusement avant de tomber au sol. Aussitôt, il s'approcha de lui et le saisit par le col.

-Tu vas te relever espèce de mauviette. Siffla-t-il glacialement. Est-ce donc tout ce que tu as appris après deux ans? Comme c'est pathétique.

Boot se releva d'un coup et essaya de lui mettre son poing au visage, mais Drago l'évita facilement et lui donna un nouveau coup de pied, cette fois-ci en plein sur le nez. Il entendit le nez de Boot faire un craquement sonore et un petit sourire se forma sur son visage.

-Cela suffit Malfoy. Ordonna froidement Potter.

-Pourquoi? Il reste encore 6 minutes. Il ne s'est pas évanoui pourtant.

-Silence. Poursuivit le Griffondor, les yeux plissés. Il saigne. Viens Terry, l'un de nous t'emmènera à l'infirmerie.

Drago aurait eu envie de montrer les dents et d'hurler à tue-tête, mais ce n'était pas la bonne tactique. Il croisa nonchalamment les bras et éclata d'un rire glacial.

-Alors voici la fameuse armée de Dumbledore? J'aurais mieux fait de rester dans le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous risquez de vous faire massacrer. Le pire dans tout cela… est que vous ne perdrez même pas parce que vous êtes plus faibles, mais bien parce que vous êtes plus lâches!

Il entendit Boot pousser un hurlement d'animal avant que celui-ci ne se jette sur lui. Drago se laissa plaquer sur le sol, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire bébé Boot? Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement. N'as-tu pas entendu ton maître? Il t'a dit d'aller à l'infirmerie parce que tu as le nez brisé. Va… Va à l'infirmerie. Je me demande combien de temps cela te prendra pour aller à l'infirmerie lorsque tu seras en plein milieu d'une bataille infernale!

Le poing du Serdaigle se ferma alors et il le vit partir dans sa direction avant d'être arrêté en plein vol par Potter. Drago ne put que fusiller furieusement du regard le Griffondor alors que celui-ci l'ignorait aisément.

-Va à l'infirmerie Terry, je dois parler avec Malfoy _seul à seul_.

Et bien… de toute évidence, il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

À suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération les 1 à 4 d'Harry Potter, mais emprunte certaines choses du livre 5 (Notamment l'armée de Dumbledore)

**Invisible Wall**

**Chapitre 4**

Drago suivit silencieusement Potter alors que celui-ci l'entrainait à l'extérieur de la salle sur demande. Il pouvait déjà imaginer le long discours que le brun n'allait certainement pas tarder à lui chanter. Hé bien… Il pouvait aller se faire foutre! Il n'était pas venu ici pour se faire apprécier, mais bien pour mener à terme une mission très importante. La seule mission qui comptait véritablement à ses yeux. Après tout, lui se fichait éperdument du destin funeste des sangs-de-bourbe. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres régnait, cela ne le regardait en rien, il serait déjà très loin de toute façon. Mais, il savait pertinemment que Potter resterait ici. Parce que non seulement il s'agissait de sa destiné, mais aussi parce que Potter n'abandonnerait jamais ses amis et sa famille. Il était bien trop… Griffondor pour faire une chose pareille. Alors, quel autre choix Drago avait-il? Il s'arrêta brusquement lorsque le brun fit volte-face dans sa direction. Les yeux émeraude le fixaient sans véritable émotion et cela ne fit que mettre Drago encore plus sur ses gardes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter? Demanda-t-il glacialement.

-Te parler de ta petite performance. Répliqua le brun.

-Quoi? Boot ne me prenait pas au sérieux, je l'ai fait me prendre au sérieux.

-Et tu as réussi avec brio.

-Ta soi-disant « armée » n'est pas prête du tout! Elle se fera massacrer si elle affronte celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres! Ce n'est pas en vous lançant des « Wingardium Leviosa » que vous allez réussir à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Tu as raison Malfoy et ta technique pourrait très bien marcher.

Cela cloua efficacement la bouche de Drago qui ne pouvait que fixer Potter comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Le Griffondor le regardait calmement… si calmement. Depuis quand Potter était-il aussi calme? Son cœur se crispa dans sa poitrine en se souvenant du petit garçon enflammé qui s'opposait à toute forme d'autorité. Potter était devenu mature. Il était bien trop jeune pour être aussi mature. Drago se secoua doucement la tête. Il n'était pas ici pour s'occuper du psychique du brun, mais bien pour s'assurer qu'il survive à cette guerre.

-J'aurais très bien pu imposer un rythme infernal à nos séances d'entrainement. J'aurais pu leur montrer ce qu'est la peur et le désespoir parce que l'ennemi utilisera toutes les armes à sa disposition.

-Alors pourquoi…

-Je ne suis pas entrain d'entrainer des soldats Malfoy! S'écria soudainement Potter. Je suis entrain d'entrainé des adolescents… des _enfants_! Je veux les aider à survivre, pas les transformer en machine de guerre!

Drago fronça aussitôt les sourcils et recula d'un pas. Il n'avait aucune intention d'écouter une longue tirade sur l'innocence de ses camarades de classe. Il se fichait de leur innocence. Il se fichait de cette guerre. Il n'aurait jamais abandonné sa famille et son rang pour le « bien de l'humanité et des sorciers nés de moldus ». Il le faisait uniquement pour sauver son âme sœur et ainsi se sauver lui-même. Il n'avait pas l'intention de voir Potter mourir pour ensuite perdre le goût de vivre! Il avait vu de ses yeux à quoi ressemblait un Veela qui avait perdu le goût de vivre. Un frisson d'horreur le traversa et ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement.

-Nous sommes en guerre Potter! Beaucoup d'entre eux vont mourir. Beaucoup d'entre eux perdront leur innocence bien avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit vaincu! Il faut leur donner un entrainement adéquat!

-Oh? Et les faire perdre confiance en leurs camarades est la solution? Nous avons quelque chose que les mangemorts n'ont pas et ne posséderont jamais! Nous sommes une équipe! Nous avons confiance l'un en l'autre! En venant dans cette armée, tu ne fais que déranger ce fragile équilibre! Tu obliges les membres de l'A.D à te voir comme l'ennemi et ce n'est pas ça le but!

-Quel est le but alors Potter! Hurla Drago. Si ce n'est pas de les rendre plus forts et de les préparer à la réalité de la guerre, quel est le but de tout ça!

-L'espoir Malfoy. Le but est de leur donner le contrôle de leur destinée. Ils ne sont pas obligés de rester assis à prier pour que les adultes réussissent à vaincre Voldemort. Si des mangemorts pénètrent dans leur demeure… Ils pourront se défendre! Réfléchis Malfoy! La plupart d'entre eux n'auront même pas à se battre!

-Parce que tu vas te battre pour eux n'est-ce pas?

Il vit les yeux du brun s'écarquiller et il refoula avec peine la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge. Pour qui se prenait-il? Croyait-il qu'il était Superman? Croyait-il que rien de mal ne pouvait lui arriver? Pensait-il qu'il était assez puissant pour que personne n'ait à affronter les horreurs de la guerre? S'il ne s'appuyait sur personne… il allait mourir. Il allait vraiment mourir. IL ne devait pas trembler. Il ne devait pas paniquer. Il pouvait le faire. Il se l'était promis non? Il allait rejoindre le camp de Potter, mais il n'allait pas montrer ses sentiments. Il regrettait déjà sa dernière question.

-Pas seulement moi. Il y a Dumbledore, les professeurs, le ministère, les aurors… Ces **enfants** ne seront pas obligés de participer à cette guerre!

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi es-tu aussi stupide et inconscient? La guerre n'est pas qu'un mauvais présage ou bien encore un monstre sous le lit pour faire peur aux enfants… elle se trouve à nos portes… elle peut frapper à tout moment! Les aurors n'auront peut-être pas le temps d'arriver! Les professeurs seront peut-être tous morts! Ces _enfants_ que tu essayes de protéger… ces _enfants_ n'ont plus le luxe de pouvoir se comporter en enfant! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à voir ça!

Il devait se calmer. Il était convaincu que sa voix était plus aigue qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être. Si Potter refusait de voir l'évidence, il s'en fichait. Il pouvait entrainer ces idiots tout seul. Il devait le faire. Pour sa propre survie. Il voulait vivre, bon sang! Il ne voulait pas finir avec ses veines ouvertes sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain! Merlin, l'odeur de sang était si forte… Il tourna alors brusquement le dos à Potter, bien décidé à retourner dans la salle sur demande, aussitôt le brun se saisit de son bras, l'arrêtant dans sa fuite.

-C'est injuste qu'ils perdent leur enfance Malfoy. N'est-ce pas suffisant de les apprendre à se défendre?

-Non, ce n'est pas suffisant. Je croyais que ces imbéciles ne prenaient pas la guerre au sérieux, mais en fait c'est **toi** qui ne la prends pas au sérieux!

À sa grande surprise, Potter le plaqua sans ménagement sur le mur, le fixant d'un regard brûlant. Il était bien trop tétanisé pour pouvoir réagir convenablement. Il aurait dû lui donner un coup de pied ou un coup de poing. Il aurait dû se démener pour échapper à son emprise, mais il ne pouvait que regarder ses yeux émeraude qui brûlaient de rage.

_-Je_ ne prends pas la guerre au sérieux? **Moi**! Hurla-t-il. Je vois Voldemort chaque nuit dans mes rêves… Je sais ce qu'il fait… qui il torture… Je le vois comploter et se réjouir de tous nous anéantir… et tu oses me dire que je ne prends pas le guerre au sérieux? Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour penser qu'il n'y a pas de danger pour eux. C'est pour cela que j'ai créé l'A.D. Mais, il y a des enfants de 14 ans, ici. Je ne vais pas les traumatiser alors qu'ils ne vont peut-être jamais avoir à utiliser ces sorts. Je ne le ferai pas Malfoy.

-Alors, **je** le ferai Potter et tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher.

Il pouvait voir la colère de Potter briller dans ses yeux. Le brun lui montrait les dents et serrait ses bras à lui faire mal. Il s'en fichait. Il n'allait pas changer d'avis. Potter ne pouvait pas le faire quitter le groupe, il s'agissait d'un ordre de Dumbledore. Il faisait partie de l'A.D et il avait bien l'intention de changer les choses. Que cela plaise à Potter ou non. Le Griffondor ignorait à quoi ressemblait l'armée de Voldemort. Il en avait vu une partie… Il avait vu ses monstres sanguinaires qui aimaient déchiqueter les enfants la nuit. Il avait entendu les hurlements des prisonniers dans les cachots. Son père l'avait entrainé dès son plus jeune âge aux arts de la guerre. Il était doué au corps à corps et aux combats magiques, pourtant son père l'avait _toujours_ vaincu. Potter ne comprenait pas… à quel point l'armée de Voldemort était terrifiante. Il ne comprenait pas à quel point il avait besoin de l'aide de tout le monde. Même des enfants qui auraient dû pouvoir vivre leur jeunesse en toute tranquillité.

-Est-ce que tu désiras absolument que ces gamins deviennent comme nous? Souffla doucement le Griffondor, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je préfère qu'ils deviennent comme nous plutôt qu'ils soient des victimes.

-La plupart d'entre eux n'ont jamais vu les sombrals.

Drago eut un léger frisson en se souvenant des créatures effrayantes qui tiraient calèches de Poudlard. La première qu'il les avait vu en arrivant en première année, il avait failli s'évanouir d'horreur. De toute évidence, non seulement il avait dû voir sa grand-mère dans une marre de sang, mais il devait aussi voir ces bêtes infernales.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise Potter? Nous sommes en guerre, tu ne peux pas te permettre de faire du sentimentalisme. Tu dois faire ce que tu dois faire. Tu leur as fait une promesse en créant l'A.D. Tu leur as promis qu'ils apprendraient à se défendre. Maintenant, ce que tu fais… ce n'est pas les apprendre à se défendre, c'est _jouer_ à savoir se défendre.

Les yeux du brun se voilèrent d'un voile de tristesse et il baissa lentement la tête, cachant son expression de sa vue. Pourquoi est-ce que le Griffondor était aussi prêt de lui? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il continuait à lui tenir les bras alors qu'il n'était plus en colère contre lui? Drago ne put que maudire silencieusement son cœur en sentant celui-ci manquer un battement.

-Je ne veux pas faire ça. Non seulement le monde magique s'attend à ce que je tue un homme… mais il veut aussi que j'enlève l'innocence de ces enfants?

Était-il censé le consoler à présent? Pourquoi est-ce que Potter lui confiait tout ça? Ne pouvait-il pas en parler à sa petite-amie ou à ses amis? Pourquoi à lui? Drago pouvait sentir ses mains le démangeaient… Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras. Il voulait le rassurer. Il voulait… Mais, il ne le ferait pas. Plutôt mourir.

-Arrête de jouer au martyr Potter, rien n'est de ta faute. Tu ne tueras pas un homme, mais bien un monstre qui aurait déjà dû être mort. Ensuite, tu n'enlèves pas l'innocence de personne, la guerre va enlever cette innocence. Ils ne courront peut-être plus dans les champs en chantant des chansons, mais au moins ils survivront Potter.

-Et c'est tout ce qui importe? La survie?

-Ce qui importe, c'est de pouvoir se suffire à soi-même. Murmura Drago d'une voix éteinte. Ne pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre terminer notre destinée. Ne pas laisser à quelqu'un d'autre le choix de nous rendre faible ou fort… heureux ou malheureux…

Son cœur lui faisait dangereusement mal. Il se suffisait à lui-même. Il n'allait finir comme les autres Veelas qu'il connaissait. Son monde ne tournait pas autour de son âme sœur, mais bien autour de lui-même. Il n'avait pas été créé pour être l'esclave de quiconque. Il avait été créé pour être libre. Le système Veela pouvait aller se faire foutre. D'un mouvement brusque, il repoussa violemment Potter et il vit le brun le regarder avec surprise. Drago se mit alors à marcher en direction de l'A.D et se tourna légèrement afin de pouvoir lancer un message au Griffondor.

-Je n'apprécie pas que tu me touches aussi familièrement Potter. Garde tes distances, me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Et il continua à marcher vers la salle sur demande, loin de son âme sœur.

À suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération les livres 1 à 4 d'Harry Potter, mais emprunte certaines choses du livre 5 (Notamment l'armée de Dumbledore)

**Chapitre 5**

Harry détestait royalement se dire qu'une part de ce que Malfoy avait dit était vraie. Même plus que vraie, et cela le rendait cinglé. Il ne voulait pas faire ça. Il ne voulait pas être la cause d'encore plus de malheurs et de désespoir. Jouait-il vraiment au martyr? Et bien si c'était le cas, le monde entier pouvait aller se faire foutre parce qu'il avait bien l'intention de continuer. Peut-être n'était-ce pas de sa faute… En fait, il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas réellement de sa faute. Il n'avait jamais voulu entraîner quiconque dans cette guerre. Il n'avait jamais voulu que ces enfants prennent conscience de la cruauté qui régnait autour d'eux. Des enfants… Ils avaient peut-être le même âge que lui, mais ils étaient encore des enfants. Ils croyaient encore en des choses qui le faisaient mourir de rire. Ils croyaient avoir un contrôle sur leur destinée. Ils croyaient que la vie pouvait être belle et magnifique tant qu'ils faisaient des efforts.

Et bien, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. La vie se fichait éperdument des efforts et des sacrifices, elle prenait sans considération et n'éprouvait pas le moindre remord. Et maintenant… il devait détruire les illusions de ces gamins? Non seulement, il était celui qui avait annoncé le retour de Voldemort, mais il devait être aussi celui qui disait à ces enfants que leur enfance était terminée, envolée en fumée. Il était vraiment un oiseau de mauvais augure. Le Griffondor se laissa alors tomber sur son lit et ferma vivement les yeux. Il avait encore mal à la tête. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre. La méthode de Malfoy était peut-être brutale, mais elle était efficace. Le blond ne voulait pas être aimé ni apprécié, il voulait simplement survivre à cette guerre. Il ne mentait pas, il était vraiment venu dans leur camp.

Pourquoi avait-il fait une chose pareille? Il était inutile qu'il se pose la question, puisque Malfoy n'y répondrait jamais. Après tout, le Serpentard le méprisait. Une grimace se forma sur son visage et il se sermonna aussitôt. Malfoy le détestait depuis le début des temps et il n'en avait jamais été affecté. Il n'allait certainement pas commencer maintenant. Il était impossible d'être aimé de tous… mais, Malfoy refusait même qu'il l'effleure, comme s'il avait une maladie contagieuse. Merlin, le blond n'avait pas la moindre importance! Pourquoi ne cessait-il de penser à lui? C'était vraiment… les rideaux qui entouraient son lit s'ouvrirent brusquement et il vit que Ginny se trouvait devant lui.

-Harry, nous avons besoin de parler.

Le Griffondor hocha rapidement la tête avant de s'asseoir, fixant calmement sa petite-amie. Celle-ci se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure avant de s'asseoir à son tour, refermant les rideaux derrière elle.

-Est-ce que tout va bien? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Étant donné les circonstances, oui tout va bien. Répondit-il calmement.

Était-elle vraiment venue pour lui demander comment il allait? Ou bien était-elle venue pour qu'ils couchent ensemble. Il n'était pas en mesure d'exaucer son souhait. Il n'avait pas envie de coucher avec elle ni avec quiconque. Il devait faire un nouveau plan d'entrainement et il allait même devoir peut-être demander l'aide de Malfoy. Il faillit éclater de rire en ayant cette pensée. Il ne pensait pas vraiment que le Serpentard accepterait de l'aider.

-Vraiment? Parce que depuis quelque temps…

-Ginny…

-Depuis quelque temps, tu ne sembles plus t'intéresser à moi. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

Il dut s'empêcher de soupirer. Ron lui avait fait la même remarque il y a de cela quelques jours. Il était simplement fatigué… épuisé même. Il mourrait d'envie de prendre une journée de vacance, pas d'entrainement, pas de Voldemort, pas de problème. Même si l'A.D ne se réunissait que 5 fois par semaine, lui devait préparer les plans pour les prochaines rencontres pendant ses temps libres. Il ignorait quand était la dernière fois où il était sorti pour s'amuser. Uniquement pour s'amuser. Mais, tout cela changerait après la guerre. S'il survivait à la guerre et si celle-ci ne durait pas pendant 20 ans. Il espérait sincèrement que lui ou Voldemort serait mort avant que tout ce temps passe.

-Non, tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu es parfaite.

Un léger sourire se forma sur le visage de sa petite-amie et il se laissa embrasser sans rien dire. Le cœur battant à la chamade, les mains moites, le rougissement aux joues, il n'avait jamais connu tout cela et peut-être ne le connaitrait-il jamais. Il était bien trop cynique pour que cela lui arrive. Les lèvres de la rousse descendirent jusqu'à son cou et il la repoussa gentiment.

-Je suis désolé, mais je dois réfléchir à mon plan pour demain. Déclara-t-il doucement, mais fermement.

-Tu as déjà ton plan pour demain. Répliqua sa petite-amie, son sourire commençait à disparaitre.

-Malfoy m'a fait réaliser certaines choses que je m'étais forcé à ignorer. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse.

-Harry, est-ce que tu réalises que cela fait près d'un mois que nous n'avons pas couché ensemble?

Non, il ne le réalisait pas. Il n'avait pas la tête à ça, pourquoi est-ce que Ginny ne pouvait pas le comprendre? Le sexe n'était pas quelque chose de bien haut dans sa liste de priorité. Il savait que c'était anormal pour un garçon de penser comme il le faisait, mais bon… il avait toujours été bizarre.

-Je suis désolé. Répéta-t-il. Je dois y penser.

-Très bien, tu me reparleras quand tu trouveras le temps dans ton horaire surchargé.

Et elle partit sans lui jeter un seul regard. Aurait-il dû se sentir mal? Aurait-il dû lui courir après? Merlin qu'il avait mal à la tête… Il lui parlerait. Demain.

()

-Mettez-vous en rang et écoutez-moi tous. Ordonna Harry, le visage impénétrable.

Les membres de l'A.D se placèrent alors devant lui, le fixant avec perplexité. Harry crispa les mains à ses côtés afin d'empêcher celles-ci de trembler. Il ne voulait pas faire ça. Il ne voulait vraiment pas faire ça, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Malfoy qui l'ignorait avec superbe. Comme toujours… les yeux de Malfoy ne se posaient jamais sur lui. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela.

-Pendant deux ans, nous nous sommes entrainés sans vraiment aller plus loin. Nos entrainements ressemblaient aux exemples de nos livres de défense contre les forces du mal, mais ce n'est plus suffisant à présent. Nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre d'aller par les règles du livre parce que nos ennemis n'iront pas par les règles. Maintenant, votre adversaire n'est plus un ami, mais bien votre ennemi juré, celui qui cherche à tout vous enlever. L'époque du sentimentalisme est révolue, nous sommes en guerre.

Un silence de plomb régnait dans la salle sur demande et Harry attendit patiemment les réactions de ses camarades de classe.

-Tu as raison Harry et nous sommes avec toi. Fit remarquer Terry Boot. Apprends-moi Harry… Apprends-moi à me défendre contre les mangemorts et surtout… apprends-moi à ne pas me faire battre par un type qui est deux fois plus petit que moi.

Les yeux brus de Terry se posèrent alors sur Malfoy qui se contenta de lui envoyer un regard dédaigneux.

-Tout l'entrainement du monde n'arriverait pas à te rendre plus fort que moi. Répliqua le blond. Mais, au moins tu seras plus difficile à vaincre.

Harry vit le regard du Serdaigle s'attarder un peu trop longtemps sur la silhouette de Malfoy et il haussa un sourcil agacé. Il voulait entrainer l'A.D pour la rendre plus forte, pas pour que Terry puisse draguer Malfoy. Bon, cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Ron et Hermione se placèrent alors à ses côtés et il se sentit tout de suite un peu mieux en sachant que ses meilleurs amis le soutenaient dans sa décision.

-Nous sommes ici parce que nous avons confiance en Harry. Commença Ron. S'il nous dit que nous sommes trop faibles, c'est qu'il a raison. Si vous n'êtes pas prêts à suer et à saigner afin d'apprendre à vous défendre, la porte se trouve là.

Les membres de l'A.D commencèrent alors à sourire et à acquiescer tandis qu'Harry grimaçait. Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas encore compris ce que cela voulait dire. Et ils n'avaient nullement compris à quel point l'entrainement allait être difficile.

-Entrainez-vous au corps à corps en équipe de deux. Malfoy, je dois te parler.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la séance, les yeux gris se posèrent sur lui, le rendant étrangement nerveux. Il sortit alors de la salle sur demande, Malfoy le suivant de près. Dès qu'ils furent à l'extérieur, Harry se tourna vers le blond.

-Tu dois m'aider à les entrainer.

-C'est ce que j'allais faire Potter, que tu me le demandes ou non.

Le Griffondor ignora aisément la réplique sarcastique du blond.

-Je veux que tu les attaques par derrière.

-Quoi?

-Lorsqu'ils s'entrainent entre eux, tu dois les attaquer lorsqu'ils ne s'y attendent pas. Apprends-les à anticiper. Mets-les sur leur garde.

-Et leur innocence?

-Je ne peux que m'occuper de leur survie, pas de leurs états d'âme.

Les yeux gris le fixèrent intensément et il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Je déteste ça. Murmura-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

-Tu as fait la bonne chose, Potter. Un vrai Griffondor.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Un petit sourire se forma sur les lèvres délicates du blond alors qu'il posait une main nonchalante sur sa hanche.

-Toujours entrain de faire « la bonne chose ». Tu aurais pu ignorer le problème et ainsi sauver ta conscience, mais non… Tu dois toujours sauver tout le monde, pas vrai? Un vrai Griffondor dans toute sa splendeur.

Le blond s'apprêtait visiblement à partir lorsqu'Harry le retint en agrippant son bras. Était-ce lui ou bien il faisait souvent ça depuis quelque temps? Malfoy lui lança alors un regard glacial qui ne lui fit pas lâcher prise pour autant.

-Est-ce une insulte? Tu détestes les Griffondors, n'est-ce pas?

-Tu poses vraiment des questions débiles Potter. Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire que j'aime ou que je déteste les Griffondors? Lâche-moi.

-Je déteste ça, tu sais. Faire la bonne chose. Ne pas penser à moi-même et penser au bonheur des autres.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu le fais?

-Parce que c'est ce que les gens s'attendent de moi.

-Potter, le monde ne va pas s'écrouler parce que tu prends une journée de congé. D'ailleurs, tu rendrais même service à ton entourage.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Tu n'as pas vu tes cernes et ton air grincheux? Tu es un tableau de Picasso ambulant.

-Merci Malfoy. Rétorqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

-Lâche-moi Potter.

Étrangement, il n'avait aucune envie de le lâcher. Et ce fut pour cette raison qu'il enleva sa main comme si la peau du blond venait de le brûler. Aussitôt, celui-ci lui tourna le dos et partit dans la salle sur demande. Prendre une journée de congé? Un doux sourire se forma sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne secoue faiblement la tête. Pas pour le moment. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de dire ça à Malfoy. Il devenait vraiment fou.

À suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération les livres 1 à 4 d'Harry Potter, mais emprunte certaines choses du livre 5 (Notamment l'armée de Dumbledore)

**Message de l'auteur** : Désolé pour le retard et je suis encore plus triste de dire que je ne pourrais pas répondre aux reviews aujourd'hui. Mais, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé et je promets de répondre la prochaine fois ^^!

**Chapitre 6**

Drago essuya rapidement son front tout en ignorant aisément les regards furieux que lui lançaient la plupart de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Il se fichait éperdument de leur haine et de leur dégoût. En moins de cinq jours, il avait vu quelques progrès dans cette ridicule équipe. Le fait qu'ils le détestaient ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Ses yeux se posèrent avec énervement sur Terry Boot qui arrivait dans sa direction. Il n'était nullement flatté de l'intérêt du Serdaigle. Pour tout dire, il lui aurait volontiers lancé un sort, mais il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas risquer de sérieusement blesser le brun, l'Armée de Dumbledore profiterait de ce prétexte pour demander qu'il s'en aille.

-Tu t'es bien battu, Malfoy. Fit remarquer le Serdaigle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-D'accord.

-Sérieusement, j'espère devenir un jour aussi fort que toi.

-Tu peux toujours rêver. Répliqua glacialement le blond.

-Je dois admettre que tu es souvent dans mes rêves.

Pitié… Ne pouvait-il pas avoir une seconde de paix? Il dut s'obliger à détourner le regard en voyant Ginny Weasley essuyer tendrement le visage de Potter. Était-elle idiote? Pouvait-elle être encore plus clichée? Qu'allait-elle faire après? Lui attacher ses souliers? Lui proposer de préparer son plat? Ou encore d'ouvrir les jambes et de… Bon, il devait se calmer. Il devait se souvenir qu'il était heureux que Potter soit avec la rouquine, pour la simple et bonne raison que cela voulait dire que le brun n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui et qu'il n'avait donc aucune inquiétude. Sauf le garder en vie bien évidemment.

-Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire pour que tu arrêtes d'hanter mes rêves?

-Prendre une douche froide. Proposa stoïquement Drago.

Il haussa un sourcil perplexe en entendant Boot éclater de rire. Il n'avait pas dit une blague, mais la pure vérité. De toute façon, il n'allait certainement pas sortir et encore moins coucher avec le Serdaigle. D'accord, il avait prévu de baiser à droite et à gauche, mais certainement pas avec un tel crétin. Il avait encore du goût. Bon, il était vrai qu'il était amoureux d'Harry Potter, mais ce n'était comme s'il l'avait choisi. Franchement, qui choisirait ce type? Mais, les autres hommes avec qui il allait partager son lit allaient être cultivés, bien élevés et raffinés. Il n'allait certainement pas lui dire des phrases aussi stéréotypées afin de l'emmener dans leur lit.

-Et si je te dis que…

-Terry, je dois parler à Malfoy. Déclara soudainement Potter.

Drago ne prit même pas la peine de relever les yeux. Pourquoi devrait-il s'infliger la vision de Potter. Surtout du corps du Griffondor, avec ses bras musclés et couvert de sueur. Il n'était pas complètement idiot. À sa grande irritation, le brun s'assit à côté de lui, ne le lâchant pas du regard. Et bien, le mur était vraiment intéressant de toute façon.

-Est-ce que Terry te dérange? Je peux lui demander d'arrêter.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Il n'avait pas besoin que Potter fasse la moindre chose pour lui. En fait, le plus loin se trouvait le brun et le mieux il se portait. Malheureusement, ils étaient obligés de se voir chaque jour… chaque putain de jour… Il pouvait s'occuper de Terry, après tout le Serdaigle n'était pas très insistant. Il lui parlait, flirtait et s'en allait. Ce n'était pas la mer à boire. S'il exagérait, il pouvait facilement s'occuper de lui en le mettant dans un coma très profond.

-Il t'intéresse? Si oui, allez flirter ailleurs.

Les yeux de Drago se plissèrent dangereusement et il tourna violemment la tête en directement du Griffondor. Celui-ci le fixait déjà, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur. De quel droit osait-il être de mauvaise humeur? Terry flirtait avec lui, mais c'était toujours durant les pauses. Et lui n'avait jamais rien fait pour mériter un tel commentaire!

-Et moi qui voulais le convaincre de baiser avec moi en plein combat. Mon plan machiavélique vient de tomber à l'eau.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Malfoy.

-Tu n'as jamais eu le sens de l'humour Potter. Maintenant, dégage.

-Je suis sérieux Malfoy. Tu n'as peut-être pas besoin de t'entrainer, mais Terry oui. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de le distraire.

-Potter, je te rappellerai que tu as une petite-amie. Boot a bien le droit à une vie amoureuse et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Dégage.

La main puissante du brun s'enroula alors autour de son bras et Drago dut se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas se mettre à hurler et garder un semblant de sang-froid. Pourquoi est-ce que Potter n'arrêtait pas de le toucher? Il ne voulait pas être touché par lui, bon sang! Il voulait qu'il lui fiche la paix! Était-ce trop lui demander?

-Nous ne laissons pas notre relation compromettre l'A.D.

-Ah bon? Elle passe sa journée à te faire les yeux doux et elle ne compromet pas l'A.D?

Merlin, il devait la supporter chaque jour. La regarder dévorer Potter des yeux. La regarder l'embrasser ou le toucher gentiment… Et Potter osait lui faire la morale? Il n'avait vraiment pas que ça à faire. Il savait que c'était pour le mieux. Il savait que la partie rationnelle de son être désirait que Potter finisse avec Weasley. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Mais, devait-il vraiment regarder leur relation tout le temps? Bordel qu'il était fatigué de tout cela.

-Malfoy…

-J'ai compris Potter, c'est toi le chef. J'essayerai de garder ma vie personnelle à l'extérieur de l'A.D. Je promets aussi de ne pas venir saoul ni drogué.

-Ce n'est pas…

-Je m'abstiendrais de coucher avec qui que ce soit durant les heures d'entrainement. À présent, lâche-moi.

Le Griffondor se leva en même temps que lui, sa main toujours enroulée autour de son bras. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il continuait à le toucher? N'avait-il pas une petite-amie? Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille? Ah… il avait oublié qu'il était le fils d'un dangereux mangemort. Il méritait d'être surveillé jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Après tout, Boot lui faisait peut-être les yeux doux, mais Seamus Finnigan n'arrêtait pas de courir après Padma Patil et il ne disait rien. Merlin, Potter ne pouvait vraiment pas le supporter. Avait-il peur qu'il détruise l'âme innocente de Boot?

-Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu viendrais droguer, saoul ou que tu coucherais avec quiconque durant les heures d'entrainement. Je souhaite simplement que personne ne soit distrait. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça?

-Clair comme de l'eau de roche.

-Terry est doué, mais facilement distrait. Et tu es une grande distraction Malfoy.

-Pour lui j'imagine.

Une étrange lueur traversa les yeux émeraude et Drago fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Merde… il l'avait vu, il ne pouvait pas simplement l'ignorer. Alors, il était une distraction pour Potter… peut-être parce qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait faire. Oui, il s'agissait probablement de ça.

-Oui, pour lui. Je l'ai entendu parler de toi.

-Oh.

-Au lieu de pratiquer des sortilèges, il parlait de… de toi.

-Je vois. Il parlait de mon corps. Il a 17 ans, Potter. Les personnes de 17 ans pensent au sexe au moins 21 heures par jour.

Et il était convaincu qu'il était particulièrement généreux. Lui devait s'obliger à ne pas penser avec son deuxième cerveau. De toute façon, à quoi cela servirait-il d'y penser. Il n'avait aucune envie de commencer à fantasmer sur Potter. Quelle horreur… Il avait vraiment hâte de pouvoir partir au loin. Très loin. Avec des hommes torses nus qui lui ferraient voir des étoiles toute la nuit.

-Pourquoi? Demanda froidement le Griffondor.

_-Pourquoi_? Est-ce que tu… Non, je ne vais pas parler de sexe avec toi Potter.

-Il n'y a rien dire de toute façon. Fit remarquer le brun. Bien évidemment, c'est plaisant, mais je ne vois pas d'où vient cette étrange obsession.

Il n'allait pas parler de sexe avec Potter. Il n'était pas l'ami de Potter alors il se refusait catégoriquement à parler de _ça_ avec lui. Par contre, il ne put empêcher un minuscule sourire de se former sur ses lèvres en pensant qu'il était évident que la stupide rouquine n'arrivait pas à réellement satisfaire sexuellement Potter. Bien évidemment, cela voulait dire qu'elle avait déjà couché avec lui. Son sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Il sursauta soudainement en sentant la main de Potter se poser sur le bas de son oreille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Potter? Siffla-t-il glacialement.

-En fait, il avait eu bien plus l'envie d'hurler au meurtre et de s'enfuir en courant, mais il ne le pouvait pas.

-Tu as un tatou. Souffla le Griffondor comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Drago se sentit glacer jusqu'aux os alors qu'il se dégageait vivement de la poigne du brun. Non, il avait deux tatous. Et ses tatous n'avaient besoin d'être vus par personne. Quelqu'un de moindrement intelligent… ou plutôt qui connaissait un peu les Veelas sauraient rapidement pourquoi il avait ses tatous. Après tout, il ne l'avait pas choisi. Il lui avait été imposé. Comme son origine, comme Potter, comme sa maudite vie. Il aurait tout fait pour pouvoir les effacer.

-Quel incroyable sens de l'observation Potter. Au revoir.

-Ne laisse pas Boot le voir.

-Pourquoi?

Les yeux du blond se plissèrent dangereusement en voyant Potter rougir légèrement. Très bien, il avait décidé qu'il n'aimait pas cette conversation et qu'il se fichait éperdument de la raison pourquoi Potter ne voulait pas que Boot voit son tatou.

-Parce qu'il n'a pas besoin d'une raison supplémentaire pour être distrait.

-Ne me dis pas quoi faire.

Drago faillit pousser un grognement animal lorsque Potter le retint par le bras. Il en avait marre de cette conversation. Il en avait marre de la compagnie de Potter et, le plus important, il en avait marre de sentir son cœur battre à la chamade. Ils n'étaient pas amis et il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient amis.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Ton tatou.

-Harry Potter. Répondit méchamment Drago. Harry Potter est le roi des crétins.

-Je ne pense pas qu'un aussi petit symbole pourrait dire tout cela.

Et pourtant… Ce fichu symbole voulait bien dire Harry Potter… Il voulait dire qu'Harry Potter était son âme sœur et qu'il était impossible de l'oublier. Que les Dieux l'empêcheraient de l'oublier… que son nom était marqué dans son cœur, dans son âme et dans sa peau. Les Dieux pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient, il était hors de question qu'il les laisse jouer avec lui et avec son avenir.

-Je ne suis pas ton ami. Cracha Drago.

-Je le sais.

-Alors, arrête de me parler, bon sang! Fiche-moi la paix.

Il lui tourna le dos et partit furieusement. Il espérait sincèrement que, cette fois-ci, Potter arrêterait de lui parler.

À suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération les livres 1 à 4 d'Harry Potter, mais emprunte certaines choses du livre 5 (Notamment l'armée de Dumbledore)

**Message de l'auteur** : Désolé pour le retard, mais j'étais partie en vacances! À présent, je suis de retour au pays ^^!

**Chapitre 7**

-Harry, il faut que nous parlions. Déclara d'emblée Ginny, le fixant d'un regard insistant.

Le Griffondor hocha rapidement la tête tout en se retenant pour ne pas crisper les poings. Il voulait retourner dans son dortoir et réfléchir. Réfléchir à quoi exactement, il n'aurait su le dire. De toute façon, il y avait toujours quelque chose pour le garder éveillé au beau milieu de la nuit. Si ce n'était pas son lien avec Voldemort, c'était le prochain plan pour l'A.D. Merlin, il était vraiment un enfoiré. Pourquoi se sentait-il si irrité à la pensée de devoir parler avec sa petite-amie? Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi avec elle? Ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé pourtant. Il continuait à l'aimer. Enfin, il croyait l'aimer. Ginny était parfaite pour lui. Courageuse, charmante, et elle était la sœur de son meilleur ami. Il adorait les Weasley. Alors, oui, Ginny était parfait pour lui. Mais, bon sang… il se sentait réellement irrité.

-Viens avec moi. Poursuivit la rouquine, l'entrainant vers l'extérieur.

L'air de la nuit lui fit aussitôt du bien, le calmant efficacement. Il ignorait ce qui l'irritait à ce point. En fait, il avait failli arracher la tête de Terry durant l'entrainement. Mais, bordel! Il avait eu de bonnes raisons. Le Serdaigle, au lieu de s'entrainer, était occupé à regarder Malfoy s'étirer dans plusieurs positions. Le blond disait qu'il s'agissait de yoga et que c'était excellent pour le corps. La seule chose qu'il pensait, malheureusement, était que Malfoy n'avait pas le droit de se tortiller dans de tels positions en public. Parce que, comme Terry s'était empressé de le faire remarquer, il était souple. _Très_ souple. **Trop** souple. Cela portait à distraction. Pas à lui, mais à Terry définitivement. Il voulait que Malfoy les aide et non qu'il devienne l'un des fantasmes de Terry. Super… et maintenant, il était de nouveau irrité.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes Harry? Demanda doucement Ginny.

-Oui.

-Tu n'agis pas comme quelqu'un qui est amoureux, pourtant.

-Je suis désolé.

Il ignorait quoi dire d'autre. Il n'avait rien à dire, en fait. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à Ginny. Avant l'A.D… avant toutes ses responsabilités, il avait su comment agir. Il lui donnait des cadeaux, l'embrassait, lui faisait l'amour, l'emmenait sortir… il savait comment agir à cette époque. Mais, à présent… il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit. Il devait voir les plans de Voldemort afin d'aider Dumbledore; il dormait à peine. Il devait entrainer l'A.D. et leur enlever leur innocence, comme lui avait si bien fait remarquer Malfoy. Il n'avait plus le temps de câliner Ginny. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de rompre avec elle. Peut-être était-ce même la seule solution. Mais, une part de lui n'avait aucune envie d'affronter les larmes et les accusations… Il n'avait pas envie que Ginny lui fasse la tête et le déteste. Il voulait un endroit dans sa vie où tout était calme et serein. Était-il donc si terriblement égoïste? Était-ce vraiment trop demandé? Il écarquilla les yeux lorsque Ginny lui saisit violemment les bras, l'obligeant à la regarder.

-Je ne veux pas que tu sois « désolé »! S'exclama-t-elle. Je veux que tu agisses comme avant! Je veux que tu me traites comme ta petite-amie et non comme une simple camarade de classe! Je veux que tu me montres que tu m'aimes!

Elle avait le regard voilé de larmes, et Harry sentit aussitôt un pincement au cœur. Il ne voulait pas la faire pleurer. Il aurait vraiment dû rompre avec elle, mais cela ne ferait que la faire encore plus pleurer non? Il l'aimait encore après tout. Il pouvait toujours essayer. Être plus tendre, plus chaleureux. Il se devait de lui donner de l'attention. Elle était la femme qu'il aimait. La femme avec qui il voulait passer le reste de sa vie. Une femme courageuse… la sœur de son meilleur ami. En la mariant, il devenait réellement un membre de la famille Weasley. Elle était… Ses bras s'enroulèrent fermement autour du corps tremblant de sa petite-amie et il sentit celle-ci frissonner contre lui.

-Je suis désolé, je t'aime vraiment. Je ne te prendrais plus jamais pour acquis.

Les lèvres de la rousse se posèrent passionnément sur les siennes et il y répondit avec ardeur. Il n'allait plus la faire pleurer. Il devait vaincre Voldemort; il devait entrainer l'A.D, mais il devait aussi s'assurer du bonheur de Ginny. Il était avec elle depuis près de deux ans. Il n'allait plus jamais la faire pleurer. Il l'aimait. Lorsque le baiser fut rompu, Ginny s'empressa d'enfouir sa tête contre son torse et il lui caressa tendrement le dos. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur ses cheveux roux, avant de partir vers Poudlard. Il se crispa soudainement en voyant Malfoy sur l'un des balcons de Poudlard. Le blond était assez haut pour qu'il ne puisse pas bien voir son expression faciale. Le vent jouait doucement dans ses cheveux blonds alors que ses yeux étaient rivés sur eux. Ses bras étaient croisés sur son torse et il avait l'air tellement… seul. De quoi parlait-il, bon sang! Il pouvait à peine voir l'expression de Malfoy! Comment pouvait-il savoir s'il était seul ou non? Et pourquoi avait-il envie d'aller le voir afin de lui parler? Avant que cette pensée ne puisse réellement pénétrer dans son cerveau, le Serpentard était déjà parti.

-Harry… je veux être avec toi ce soir…

Il hocha de nouveau la tête, se laissant entrainer jusqu'à son dortoir. Il allait se comporter comme un petit-ami exemplaire. Il n'allait plus agir comme un enfoiré. Enfin, il allait faire de son mieux.

()

-Il se penche… il se penche… il se penche… Chuchota avec enthousiasme Terry à son meilleur ami, Jonas Hilton.

L'autre Serdaigle se mit à ricaner et Harry dut s'empêcher de grogner. Il n'était pas un animal. Il pouvait aller voir Terry et lui parler calmement. Étrangement, il préféra se diriger vers Malfoy et s'arrêta près de lui, se raclant bruyamment la gorge. Il s'obligea à ne pas pousser un grognement de colère lorsque le blond continua ses exercices, faisant visiblement semblant de ne pas le voir.

-Malfoy, il faut que je te parle.

-Je suis occupé.

Le blond se saisit alors de sa jambe par l'arrière et se pencha en avant, comme s'il était une ballerine. Bordel, Terry avait raison. Malfoy était incroyablement flexible. Il ravala nerveusement sa salive et se saisit du bras du blond, celui-ci s'empressa de lui lancer un regard courroucé avant de se remettre dans une position normale. Il portait un chandail à manches longues trop grand pour lui ainsi qu'une paire de pantalon de sport serré. Malgré lui, il ne peut que reconnaître qu'il était d'accord avec Terry. Malfoy était _vraiment_ superbe.

-Maintenant. Ordonna glacialement Harry avant de faire demi-tour.

Il entendit le soupir exaspéré du Serpentard derrière lui, mais celui-ci le suivit de tout de même jusqu'à l'extérieur de la salle sur demande. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'extérieur, le blond lui empoigna férocement le bras et Harry dut s'empêcher de ne pas grimacer. Pour un type aussi menu, Malfoy avait une sacrée poigne.

-Potter, je suis occupé. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me déranges?

-Sérieusement, Malfoy. Cela suffit. Tu distrais Terry. Et maintenant, tu distrais aussi Jonas. Cela suffit.

-En quoi est-ce de ma faute? Parle-leur.

Harry était parfaitement d'accord. Il s'agissait de la solution logique. Ce n'était pas comme si Malfoy pouvait contrôler l'attirance que Terry éprouvait pour lui. Mais, il n'avait aucune envie de parler à Terry. Et puis, si Malfoy cessait de se tortiller dans toutes ses positions, ou bien s'il disait clairement à Terry qu'il n'était pas intéressé… tout s'arrangerait.

-Écoute, je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais tu dois aller lui parler. Dis-lui que tu ne veux pas sortir avec lui et…

-Qui te dit que je ne veux pas sortir avec lui? Cracha froidement le Serpentard.

Cette réponse le prit soudainement au dépourvu. Avant même qu'il ne puisse y penser, il répondit.

-Il n'est vraiment pas ton genre.

-Excuse-moi? Demanda d'une voix tranchante le blond.

-Il n'est pas ton genre.

Les yeux de Malfoy devinrent orageux et il rejeta vivement la tête vers l'arrière, dévoilant son tatouage. Harry sentit une étrange irritation au milieu de son ventre en voyant ce tatouage. Comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui désirait… bon, il ne voulait pas s'y attarder.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi, Potter? Rien. Tu ne sais pas si je suis hétéro ou homo. Si j'aime les blonds, les noirs, les asiatiques, les sportifs, les paresseux, les danseurs exotiques! Tu ne sais rien de moi!

-Bon, Malfoy, je ne veux pas me disputer. Je veux simplement que tu arrêtes de le distraire. Il doit se concentrer. Il doit…

-Dis tout ça à **lui**! Pas à **moi**! Je ne peux pas contrôler ses réactions!

Il savait très cela et il se sentait de plus en plus stupide. Pourquoi était-il allé parler de ça à Malfoy, de toute façon? Il devait parler à Terry. C'était Terry qui risquait de se faire massacrer s'il se trouvait sur un champ de bataille, pas Malfoy. Et pourtant… il n'avait pas pu se contrôler. Il était allé directement voir le blond. Il était vraiment idiot. Une grimace de colère déforma le visage de Malfoy avant qu'il ne le dépasse, de toute évidence décidé à partir vers la salle sur demande. Harry le retient immédiatement, une excuse sur le bord des lèvres.

-Pourquoi avais-tu l'air si triste hier?

Quel était son _problème_, bon sang! Les états d'âme de Malfoy ne le concernaient en rien. Mais, il ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête l'image du blond… avec ses cheveux balayant son visage et ses yeux gris qui le fixaient avec une émotion si… si foudroyante.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Potter?

-Lorsque tu étais sur le balcon… tu avais l'air…

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de ça, bordel! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille? Arrête de trouver les raisons les plus idiotes afin de me parler! Je ne veux pas avoir de relation avec toi, compris?

Il se dégagea alors violemment de sa poigne et partit dans la salle sur demande, le laissant complètement tétanisé. Des raisons idiotes pour lui parler? Il ne voulait pas parler à Malfoy. En fait, si Dumbledore ne lui avait pas imposé… Son cœur lui faisait mal. Son visage se crispa en une grimace douloureuse et il ferma lentement les yeux. Malfoy ne voulait pas lui parler. Très bien. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de véritable relation de toute façon. Sauf celle d'ennemis. Malfoy avait toujours été dans son monde, mais à présent il ne voulait plus de contact avec lui. Pas de problème. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir de contacts avec lui, lui aussi. Auparavant, il n'avait jamais eu à chercher la compagnie de Malfoy. Le blond arrivait tout seul comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Toujours une réplique acerbe sur les lèvres et les yeux glacés par le mépris. Il était toujours là. Harry n'avait jamais eu à trouver une raison pour lui parler. Pathétique. Tout cela était pathétique. Il n'avait pas assez de courage pour rompre avec sa petite-amie, et maintenant son ancien ennemi lui manquait. Il avait vraiment besoin de thérapie.

À suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération les livres 1 à 4 d'Harry Potter, mais emprunte certaines choses du livre 5 (Notamment l'armée de Dumbledore)

**Message de l'auteur** : Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews la semaine dernière. Ma famille est arrivée à l'improviste et elle est restée chez moi durant toute la fin de semaine…

**Chapitre 8**

Drago ne se sentait pas du tout de mauvaise humeur. Sans la moindre gentillesse, il assena violemment un coup de poing à l'un des membres de l'A.D. Non, il n'était pas du tout frustré. Pourquoi le serait-il d'ailleurs? Potter avait exaucé son souhait, n'est-ce-pas? Cela faisait une semaine que Potter lui fichait une paix royale. Si royale en fait que le brun lui adressait à peine la parole, ce qui le remplissait de joie, bien évidemment.

- Malfoy, bordel! Hurla le crétin qu'il était entrain de massacrer.

- Quoi? Tu penses qu'en criant tu vas arrêter l'attaque d'un mangemort? Tu te prends pour quoi? Une demoiselle en détresse?

Il lui aurait probablement asséné un nouveau coup s'il n'avait pas eu peur que Potter vole à la rescousse. Il ne voulait pas donner au Griffondor une raison de lui parler. Il se contenta donc de lancer un regard dédaigneux en direction du type dont il ignorait le nom et de partir plus loin. Alors, qui serait sa prochaine victime? Il vit que Ginny Weasley se battait et fut tenté, pendant cinq secondes, de l'attaquer. Non, ce serait joué avec le feu. Il avait peur d'aller trop loin avec la belette femelle. Il ne pouvait que se souvenir de ses bras autour de Potter alors que ses lèvres s'appropriaient celles du Griffondor.

Ce simple souvenir lui donnait l'envie de vomir. Mais, c'était une bonne chose. Cela lui rappelait que Potter n'était pas lui. Qu'il ne serait jamais à lui, et qu'il ne désirait pas que le brun lui appartienne. Il voulait être libre. Il ne voulait pas de son âme sœur et les choses étaient très faciles puisque Potter ne voulait pas de lui non plus. Parfait… absolument parfait. Il pouvait se souvenir de l'époque où il cherchait désespérément à attirer l'attention du sauveur. Quelle époque ridicule. Il ne savait même pas que le brun était son âme et pourtant… il avait tout fait en son pouvoir pour que son regard se porte dans sa direction. Apprendre que Potter était son âme sœur lui avait donné l'impression de recevoir un seau d'eau glacée au visage. Parce que cela voulait dire qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se parler; plus se regarder…

Il l'avait décidé il y a de cela longtemps… qu'il n'aurait aucune relation avec son âme sœur. Plutôt mourir. Un sourire sarcastique se forma sur ses lèvres. Non, plutôt vivre. Après tout, c'était pour éviter la mort qu'il ne voulait pas être proche de Potter. Mourir d'un cœur brisé… Il avait vu sa Grand-mère, l'un de ses cousins et peut-être même sa propre mère… si son père continuait dans cette voie… est-ce que sa mère survivrait? Il se secoua doucement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas penser à elle. Narcissa Malfoy était restée fidèle à son âme sœur… et lui devait en faire de même.

- Hé Malfoy, tu n'es pas sur tes gardes. Ricana méchamment le type dont il ignorait le nom.

Avant que Drago ne puisse sortir sa baguette, son camarade de classe lui envoya rapidement un sort. Hé merde… Il allait avoir mal de toute évidence. Il avait été bien stupide de commencer à réfléchir à sa mère et à sa condition alors qu'il se trouvait dans une salle emplie de personnes qui le détestaient. Quelle erreur stupide. Il s'apprêtait è fermer les yeux lorsqu'une forme se jeta contre lui, recevant le sort à sa place. Il eut à peine le temps de voir des yeux émeraude qu'il dut retenir un hurlement. Non… Non, non, non et **non**! Et cet imbécile… cet imbécile lui souriait alors qu'il venait de recevoir un sortilège… et il fermait les yeux… et il… Drago allait se mettre à hurler. Il n'allait pas tarder à trembler de tous ses membres. Une voix à l'intérieur de lui s'époumonait… Il voulait pleurer. Il voulait aller tuer ce type. Il voulait…

- Potter… Bégaya-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Aussitôt, le Griffondor s'affala sur lui et il ne put que se laisser tomber au sol sous son poids. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre à hurler. Il devait rester calme… ce petit sort n'allait pas tuer Potter… Il ne pouvait pas laisser voir aux autres sa panique… ses sentiments… personne ne devait savoir… même s'il retenait ses larmes. Personne ne devait savoir…

()

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux, ayant l'étrange impression de flotter. Wow… il se demandait vraiment quelle drogue Pomfrey avait bien pu lui donner, mais cela faisait drôlement effet. Il se souvenait vaguement d'une douleur intolérable au dos et de celle-ci lui hurlant de ne pas s'évanouir, demandant frénétiquement des explications. Il ne ressentait même plus de douleur à présent. Peut-être dormait-il. Peut-être avait-il vraiment fini par s'évanouir. Hé bien… c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver. Enfin, non. La meilleure chose lorsqu'il retrouverait Adam Johnson et qu'il lui arracherait la tête pour avoir attaqué Malfoy de la sorte. Le blond avait peut-être le droit de le faire, mais il lui avait donné l'autorisation. Johnson n'avait pas à désobéir à ses ordres. Merlin, pourquoi pensait-il à ça alors que son corps était aussi détendu? Il n'avait plus la moindre douleur. Plus de mal de tête. Il n'était pas obligé d'aller espionner les plans sordides de Voldemort. Il pouvait se reposer et dormir… enfin dormir… Sa respiration se bloqua soudainement dans sa poitrine en voyant une tête blonde se pencher vers lui. Cette personne était vraiment… vraiment…

- Un ange… Déclara-t-il stupidement.

L'ange haussa un sourcil perplexe avant qu'un sourire ne se forme sur ses lèvres. Tellement magnifique avec ses cheveux d'or pâle et ses yeux gris… Il connaissait quelqu'un qui avait exactement les mêmes traits. Sauf que Malfoy n'avait absolument rien d'angélique. Son corps semblait plutôt la tentation du Diable. Ses pensées étaient peut-être étranges, mais, pour une fois, il n'essaya pas de s'y dérober. La main fraîche de l'ange, ou du sosie angélique de Malfoy, se posa tendrement sur sa joue et il ne put que frissonner de délice. Il ne s'agissait définitivement pas de Malfoy. Le blond refusait de l'approcher; refusait de le regarder et de lui parler.

- Tu es tellement idiot, Potter… Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça pour moi.

Merlin… il s'agissait vraiment de Malfoy. Ou d'un rêve de Malfoy. Pourquoi rêvait-il à Malfoy exactement? Ou bien se trouvait-il dans la réalité? Peut-être une réalité parallèle où Malfoy lui caressait la joue et lui souriait sans la moindre animosité.

- Je voulais te protéger. Murmura-t-il.

- Tu l'aurais fait pour tout le monde. Un véritable Griffondor. Un vrai héro. Un chevalier en armure.

Normalement, entendre Malfoy dire des choses pareilles l'aurait agacé, mais le blond se penchait de plus en plus vers lui, ses cheveux d'or lui caressant le visage. Il n'aurait pas dû se mettre à frissonner. Bordel! Il frissonnait à peine lorsque Ginny l'embrassait! Comment pouvait-il frissonner parce que des cheveux l'effleuraient? C'était complètement illogique.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme un Griffondor ou comme un chevalier ni comme un héro. Tout le monde peut me voir comme ça, sauf toi. Poursuivit Harry.

- Comment veux-tu que je te regarde alors?

- Regarde-**moi**. Pas ce masque que je dois afficher afin de rassurer le monde sorcier. Juste moi. Juste Harry.

Le souffle chaud du Serpentard dansa alors sur ses lèvres et il ferma à moitié les yeux. Il se sentait tellement bien… comme s'il était sur le point de s'endormir… un véritable sommeil. Pas un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars ni un sommeil où il devait observer les faits et gestes de Voldemort. Non, un vrai sommeil. Un sommeil réparateur.

- J'ai eu tellement peur… Ne refais plus jamais ça.

- Regarde-moi… seulement moi… Supplia le Griffondor.

Les lèvres du Serpentard se posèrent sur le coin de sa bouche.

- Harry. Murmura-t-il contre lui. Je ne vois que toi. Juste toi.

Était-il censé recevoir un éclair dans le ventre? Était-il censé enfouir sa main dans la chevelure soyeuse et respirer avec difficulté? Malfoy promena alors lentement sa bouche sur sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle se pose complètement sur ses lèvres. Ce baiser aurait dû être doux… doux et tendre… Mais, Harry avait l'impression qu'il venait d'être électrocuté. Sa main se crispa dans la chevelure de Malfoy et il entrouvrit passionnément la bouche. À sa grande joie, Malfoy répondit aussitôt à l'invitation dans un gémissement inarticulé. Il brûlait. Oh oui il brûlait… aucune bouche n'était censé être aussi sensuelle… aucune langue n'était censée lui envoyer les frissons dans le bas-ventre. Il n'aurait jamais dû vouloir posséder ce corps. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'émerveiller de la douceur de ses cheveux. Il n'aurait jamais dû… soudainement, il se retrouva dans la noirceur la plus totale.

()

Drago se mit à courir comme il n'avait jamais couru de sa vie. Imbécile. Crétin! À quoi pensait-il, bon sang? Que faisait-il? Il avait cru… Merlin tout puissant… il n'aurait jamais dû rester… Mais, il s'était obligé à agir froidement, méthodiquement, alors que Potter se faisait transporter à l'infirmerie. Il n'avait pas imité Ginny Weasley qui semblait sur le point de faire une crise d'hystérie. Il était resté calme, alors que Potter avait reçu un sort devant ses yeux… pour le protéger, **lui** de toutes les personnes de ce monde. Il n'avait pu qu'attendre que tout le monde parte de l'infirmerie. Il devait s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il se fichait de la parole d'une tierce personne… il voulait le voir de ses propres yeux…

Des sentiments incontrôlables… voilà son problème. Il ne s'était pas contrôlé comme il aurait dû se contrôler. Il était resté à son chevet alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû aller le visiter en premier lieu. Et lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux… Il avait été prêt à lancer une réplique sarcastique pour expliquer sa présence… une petite blague salace peut-être. Mais, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Potter soit complètement drogué et dans les vapes. Il n'avait pas pu contrôler sa bouche et à présent… Il avait embrassé Potter… Il se laissa choir sans ménagement sur son lit, et ferma férocement les yeux. Il avait embrassé Potter et il avait aimé. Bien évidemment qu'il avait aimé. Il savait qu'il aimerait cela. Il ne s'était pas entendu à entendre des feux d'artifice ni à ce que son sang se mette à bouillonner dans ses veines. Comment était-il censé embrasser un autre homme après avoir eu une telle sensation?

Non! Il n'allait pas se laisser aller au désespoir. C'était comme ça que ses ancêtres avaient abandonnés et s'étaient résignés à leur destin. Il n'allait pas se résigner à son destin. Qu'est-ce que cela changeait dans sa vie que lui et Potter avaient échangé un baiser? Le Griffondor allait certainement tout oublier et retourner vers sa petite-amie. Il n'avait rien à craindre. Tout allait parfaitement bien. Et si Potter avait le malheur de se souvenir de quelque chose… Il nierait tout. Absolument tout. Et il serait encore plus cruel que d'habitude. Il pouvait le faire afin de le garder à distance. Pour sa liberté. Pour sa propre survie. Merlin que son cœur lui faisait mal…

À suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération les livres 1 à 4 d'Harry Potter, mais emprunte certaines choses du livre 5 (Notamment l'armée de Dumbledore)

**Chapitre 9**

Confus n'était pas le bon mot pour expliquer son état d'esprit. Harry pénétra rapidement dans la salle sur demande, son regard cherchant automatiquement Malfoy. Non, le mot « confus » n'était certainement pas assez puissant pour expliquer le tumulte dans lequel se trouver son âme. Drago Malfoy… pourquoi avait-il rêvé de Malfoy? Avait-il même vraiment rêvé du blond? S'agissait-il de la réalité?

À la simple pensée que son rêve était, en fait, un véritable souvenir, son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de la réalité. Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy l'embrasserait? Le blond le méprisait. Il ne le regardait pas; ne lui parlait pas… en tout et pour tout, il agissait comme s'il n'existait pas. Donc, le Serpentard n'avait pas pu venir dans l'infirmerie et lui donner un baiser. Un magnifique baiser. Un baiser qui lui donnait envie d'en avoir plus. Tellement plus. Bordel! Il s'agissait d'un garçon! Il n'avait jamais été attiré par un garçon! Et, pire encore, il s'agissait de _Malfoy_! Il ne pouvait pas passer cinq minutes avec lui sans se disputer. Comment pouvait-il être soudainement attiré par lui? Et puis, il sortait avec Ginny.

Il était amoureux d'elle. Il tenait à elle. Il voulait passer le restant de ses jours avec elle. Il n'était donc pas attiré par Malfoy. Ou son rêve concernant Malfoy. Et il n'était pas nerveux, bon sang! Il essuya vivement ses mains moites sur son pantalon en apercevant le blond entrain de s'étirer. Super… et il devait être entrain de se pencher, montrant parfaitement son corps. Était-il vraiment maudit? Il se planta alors devant le blond et attendit patiemment que celui-ci daigne lui jeter un coup d'œil.

-Quoi Potter? Demanda froidement le Serpentard.

-Heu…

Oh bordel! Il n'avait même pas réfléchi à ce qu'il allait dire au blond. Un rougissement s'étala sur ses joues et il ne put que continuer à se maudire en silence. Pourquoi agissait-il comme ça? Il s'agissait de Malfoy! Il ne rougissait plus depuis des années! Comment pouvait-il être entrain de rougir devant le blond?

-Très éloquent. Siffla Malfoy, les yeux plissés. Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps.

-Moi non plus.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Je veux… Je… Heu…

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres fines et il ne put que déglutir avec peine. Il en avait la conviction à présent. Il était vraiment entrain de devenir fou. Malfoy le faisait déglutir et il ne pouvait s'empêcher qu'il avait une de ses bouches…

-Potter, je n'aime pas me répéter.

-Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup de choses. Fit remarquer Harry, en essayant de garder un ton normal.

Une lueur féroce traversa les yeux gris et Malfoy fit un pas vers l'arrière.

-Tu as parfaitement raison. Pour commencer, je ne t'apprécie pas du tout. Je n'aime pas être en ta présence. Alors, _qu'est-ce que tu veux_?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de montrer les dents face aux paroles du blond. Il ne l'appréciait pas? Hé bien, lui non plus n'appréciait pas Malfoy! Qui pourrait bien l'apprécier de toute façon! Il était froid, sarcastique, cruel et désagréable! Son corps était peut-être… regardable, mais il n'avait rien d'autre pour lui.

-Tu ne vas même pas me dire « merci ». Fit remarquer le brun.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai pris un sort pour toi!

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le blond n'allait pas le remercier. Il y avait des limites à la mauvaise foi et Malfoy venait de les dépasser! Il lui avait sauvé la vie, tout de même! Ne méritait-il pas un minimum de gratitude? Le regard du Serpentard se plissa dangereusement et il s'approcha rapidement de lui, se saisissant de son col afin de l'obliger à être à sa hauteur.

-Écoute-moi bien Potter… Siffla-t-il. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me sauver. **Jamais**. Tu penses que tu as fait la bonne chose en prenant ce sort à ma place? Tu es fier de toi? Tu penses que tu es courageux et brave?

-Malfoy…

Tu ne fais que me prouver, et prouver à tes ennemis, que tu es un imbécile. Un idiot qui est prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour celles de ses camarades. Tu es celui qui doit tuer Voldemort. En te jetant ainsi devant moi… tu ne fais que prouver que tu es faible… qu'il suffit à un mangemort de lancer l'aveda kedavra à un de nous pour que tu le prennes à sa place! Et après ça… qui tuera Voldemort? Dumbledore? Rogue? Weasley? Granger? Aucun d'eux ne le pourra… c'est seulement **toi** qui peux le faire! Reconnais la valeur de ta vie et arrête d'agir aussi stupidement!

Merlin qu'il détestait Malfoy. Oui, il détestait sa façon de lui rappeler sans cesse qui il était… et ses devoirs. Il détestait cette façon qu'il avait de tourner tout ce qu'il trouvait de bien dans sa personnalité en faiblesse… en tare… Se sacrifier pour ses camarades n'était pas bien. Ménager ses camarades n'était pas bien. Être Harry Potter n'était pas bien. Il devait être le _Sauveur_. Et il en avait tellement marre que le blond ne cesse de lui rappeler.

-Alors, c'est ça que tu veux que je devienne? Un être sans cœur?

-Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour que tu survives… deviens ce que tu dois devenir.

Sa main s'enroula rapidement autour de celle du blond, l'empêchant de partir. Il savait que Malfoy avait la mauvaise habitude de dire ce qu'il avait à dire et de partir sans qu'il n'ait le temps de se défendre ou d'argumenter. Peut-être ne supportait-il pas de se trouver trop longtemps en sa présence. Pourquoi cette pensée était-elle si désagréable?

-Je ne veux pas tuer Voldemort au prix de la vie de tous ceux à qui je tiens.

-Le problème Potter… c'est que tu ne te sacrifies pas uniquement pour les gens que tu aimes. Tu te sacrifies pour tout le monde. Tu me méprises et pourtant… tu m'as sauvé.

-Tu as tords.

Normalement, il aurait regretté ses paroles, mais voir les yeux de Malfoy s'écarquillés, sous le choc, en valait le coup. Il tenait à Malfoy? Il n'aurait su le dire… peut-être… probablement… après tout, le blond lui manquait, non? Leur rivalité dérisoire lui manquer. Alors, il tenait à Malfoy, aussi ridicule que soit cette pensée.

-Ne… Ne me mens pas. Murmura le blond en essayant de se dégager.

-Je ne mens pas. J'ai pris ce sort à ta place parce que c'était toi. Pas parce que tu étais n'importe qui. Je ne suis pas si généreux que ça. Je ne suis pas si gentil. Arrête de me prendre pour un chevalier en armure.

-Alors arrête d'agir comme tel.

Le ton du blond était moins agressif. Est-ce que sa confession l'avait touché d'une quelconque manière? Aussitôt, le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre à tout rompre alors qu'il se rapprochait discrètement de Malfoy. La main du Serpentard se posa immédiatement contre sa poitrine, arrêtant sa progression.

-Ne t'approche pas de moi.

Ce n'était pas le ton ordinaire de Malfoy. Son ton était si calme, presque tremblant, comme s'il ne savait plus quoi faire. Putain… pourquoi est-ce que ce ton lui donnait l'envie de s'approcher plus… Son corps obéit à son ordre silencieux puisqu'il fit un pas en direction du blond. Malfoy releva immédiatement la tête, le fixant d'un regard implorant.

-Ne fais pas ça.

-Je voulais te sauver. Je voulais vraiment te sauver.

Merlin, pourquoi disait-il ça? Il avait l'impression qu'il était entrain de supplier Malfoy, mais de quoi? De ne pas le quitter? De lui revenir? De ne pas le détester? De réaliser ses sentiments pour lui? Sentiments? Quels sentiments? Il était son rival… un rival qui avait toujours été là. Il était habitué à avoir Malfoy dans sa vie. Comme Ron et Hermione. La vie sans Malfoy serait vide. Il ne pouvait pas disparaitre comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas le couper de sa vie aussi facilement. Le blond l'avait attaqué, emmerdé… il avait tout fait pour pénétrer dans sa vie d'une manière ou une autre, et maintenant il ne voulait plus en faire partie. De quel droit prenait-il toutes les décisions? Il décidait quand leur relation commençait et quand elle se terminait? Il n'avait pas son mot à dire?

-Ne dis pas des choses comme ça.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce-que… lâche-moi Potter.

-Je n'ai pas à t'obéir Malfoy.

Est-ce qu'il réalisait seulement que son expression semblait tellement… attirante? Est-ce qu'il réalisait la beauté de ses traits? De ses lèvres? Est-ce qu'il réalisait qu'il y a moins d'une semaine il embrassait passionnément cette bouche sensuelle? Qu'il effleurait ce corps? Il devenait vraiment cinglé. Pourquoi pensait-il à ça? La beauté de Malfoy ne le regardait en rien.

-Tu n'es pas venu me voir à l'infirmerie? Souffla Harry.

-Dans tes rêves peut-être.

Oui, définitivement dans ses rêves. Sa main remonta lentement le long du bras du blond, et celui-ci se secoua violemment la tête avant de se dégager tout aussi férocement.

-Ne me touche pas. Ordonna-t-il. Je m'en fiche de tes sentiments à mon égard, nous n'avons pas de relation. Je ne suis pas ton ami et je ne veux pas l'être.

-Je ne l'accepte pas.

-Je n'en ai rien à faire. Il s'agit de ma vie. _De mon choix_. Je ne vais pas te laisser prendre des décisions à ma place. Je suis **libre**.

Le blond lui tourna alors le dos et Harry ne put que rester à le regarder sans aller. De quoi est-ce que Malfoy parlait? Il pensait vraiment qu'il pouvait le jeter hors de sa vie et qu'il ne résiste pas? Malfoy était une relation permanente dans sa vie. Il était toujours là avec une réplique acerbe sur le bout de la langue, à rendre sa vie misérable. C'était une habitude. Une habitude qu'il ne désirait pas perdre. Pas maintenant. Pas quand il avait déjà tout perdu. Il ne pouvait plus être Harry l'ami, ni Harry le Griffondor. Qui pouvait-il être alors? Il ne voulait pas être uniquement Harry le Sauveur. Il détestait ce rôle. Plus que tous les autres rôles, c'était celui qui lui pesait le plus sur la poitrine. Il voulait être libre lui aussi. Il voulait être jeune… profiter de la vie… Malfoy ne pouvait pas l'envoyer balader comme ça. Sans aucune raison. Il ne l'accepterait pas. Il hocha lentement la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le blond ignorait à qui il avait à faire.

À suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération les livres 1 à 4 d'Harry Potter, mais emprunte certaines choses du livre 5 (Notamment l'armée de Dumbledore)

**Message de l'auteur** : Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews la semaine dernière, et j'ai bien peur que cette semaine je ne puisse pas encore le faire… Je suis très occupée pour le moment (parce que j'ai deux emplois à la fois) et répondre aux reviews me prend autant de temps que d'écrire un chapitre… Je vous promets de recommencer à répondre aux reviews le plus tôt possible (J'espère que je pourrais le faire la semaine prochaine). J'espère que mes revieweurs ne seront pas trop en colère contre moi…

**Chapitre 10**

Drago détestait avoir l'impression d'être une bête traquée. Il était plutôt le type de personne à attaquer et non à s'enfuir en courant. Mais, il ne voyait pas comment attaquer Potter sans complètement craquer. Ses poings se crispèrent à ses côtés et il se laissa tomber sans ménagement sur l'un des bancs de Poudlard. Il ne voulait plus aller à l'A.D. Bien évidemment, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix et que de se plaindre ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, mais il se devait de le dire. Il en avait marre de chez marre! Il n'en pouvait plus de Boot lui faisant les yeux doux. Il n'en pouvait plus de Weasley faisant les yeux doux à Potter. Il n'en pouvait plus de Potter essayant vainement de lui parler. Il voulait la paix. Il avait presqu'envie que Voldemort attaque maintenant et que Potter se battre contre lui, le tue, et qu'il puisse s'enfuir en Tahiti. C'était stupide bien évidemment. Potter n'était pas prêt du tout à affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ses compagnons… non, il ne voulait même pas parler des crétins de l'A.D., cela risquait de l'énerver plus que nécessaire.

-Il fait beau aujourd'hui, pas vrai? Demanda une voix sérieuse près de lui.

Le blond se crispa en reconnaissant la voix de Potter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter?

Il était convaincu qu'il avait dû poser cette question un nombre incalculable de fois en une semaine. Pourtant, Potter ne se souvenait pas de leur baiser, alors pourquoi agissait-il de la sorte? Leur baiser… le cœur de Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de palpiter en se souvenant de leur stupide baiser. Il avait un véritable crétin. Comment avait-il osé embrasser Potter? Il devait rester loin de lui, pas devenir encore plus dépendant. Il était hors de question qu'il soit dépendant à qui que ce soit.

-Je veux te parler.

-Alors, parle et dégage.

-Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir?

Drago lui lança un regard noir avant de crisper les dents.

-Non. Cracha-t-il.

-Je ne parlerai pas tant que tu ne me laisseras pas m'asseoir. Répliqua placidement Potter.

Le Serpentard était convaincu que Potter s'en tiendrait à sa résolution. Sans un mot, il bougea légèrement et attendit que le brun s'asseye près de lui. Dès que celui-ci s'exécuta, il fut envahi par une odeur masculine qui lui donna l'envie folle de s'approcher un peu plus. Et c'est exactement pour cette raison qu'il recula jusqu'à être sur le point de tomber.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malfoy? Je ne mors pas.

-Assez de platitudes Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Tu as bien travaillé aujourd'hui.

-Et?

-C'est tout.

Comment ça « c'est tout »? Drago aurait volontiers étranglé le Griffondor, mais il ne désirait en aucun cas s'approcher trop de lui. Pourquoi est-ce que le Griffondor ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille? Ne pouvait-il pas retourner à sa salope rousse et le laisser respirer? Ne pouvait-il pas être libéré de la présence de Potter, hors de l'A.D. N'était-ce pas complètement cruel?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça Potter? Va-t-en.

-Tu me manques Malfoy.

Drago ferma brusquement les yeux en sentant son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Combien de fois ce type avait-il l'intention de lui couper le souffle? Pourquoi agissait-il de la sorte alors qu'il ne le voulait pas? Il n'était pas comme les autres Veelas. Il ne voulait pas de l'amour de son âme sœur. Il voulait sa liberté. Bon sang! Il ne voulait que sa liberté! Était-ce trop demandé?

-Que tu es stupide Potter. Pourquoi est-ce que je te manquerais? Nous étions ennemis. Les ennemis ne se manquent pas.

-Tu sembles être l'exception à cette règle.

-Ne sois pas stupide.

-Tu étais toujours là, Malfoy. Avec une réplique acerbe sur le bout de la langue. Toujours là pour me rappeler à l'ordre; m'obliger à me dépasser. Pourquoi es-tu parti?

-Je ne suis pas parti, Potter. Je suis là.

Et comme il donnerait tout pour ne pas être ici. Il aurait dû rester dans sa chambre, ou même mieux, il aurait dû aller se pendre. Peut-être même s'enfuir au Tibet. Il ne voulait que Potter lui parle comme ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'il agisse comme s'il comptait pour lui, cela rendait les choses encore plus difficiles. Il devait déjà se battre contre lui-même. Il n'avait pas la force de se battre aussi contre Potter.

-Non, tu n'es plus là. Avant… j'avais l'impression que si je tendais la main vers toi, je pouvais te toucher… maintenant, j'ai peur que si je tends la main, je ne rencontrerai que du vide.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il disait ça? Réalisait-il que cela semblait romantique? Il ne voulait pas que Potter soit romantique. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui fasse croire qu'il tenait à lui. Il se leva d'un bond, mettant de la distance entre eux. À sa grande irritation, Potter en fit de même, se plantant fermement devant lui. Il détestait le fait qu'il devait lever les yeux afin de pouvoir le regarder.

-Es-tu gay Potter? Demanda-t-il narquoisement. Est-ce que tu es entrain de me faire une déclaration d'amour? Tu devrais faire attention! Ta petite-amie ne serait pas contente!

Il ne pouvait que prier que Potter nie ce qu'il venait de dire et parte, furieux contre lui. Il attendait le moment où le rouge monterait à ses joues et qu'une lueur furieuse apparaisse dans son regard. Oui… qu'il parte. Qu'il le laisse tranquille. Qu'il parte avec cette femme qui ne l'aimait pas autant que lui. Il se donna aussitôt une claque mentale face à cette pensée. Son amour pour Potter n'avait pas la moindre importance. Il était destiné à l'aimer depuis sa création. Il avait été créé pour cette raison. Même avant qu'il ait sa marque qui prouvait que son âme sœur était Potter… il avait toujours su qui serait l'amour de sa vie. Et il avait toujours su qu'il ne se laisserait jamais aller à cet amour.

-Je veux être proche de toi, Malfoy. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu étais important à mes yeux, mais tu l'es.

-Va te faire foutre Potter.

Il _venait_ de remarquer qu'il était important pour lui? Les yeux gris de Drago se mirent à lancer des éclairs alors que Potter restait parfaitement calme, se contentant de le fixer comme s'il ne représentait pas le moindre danger. Grossière erreur.

-D'accord, alors _soudainement_ tu réalises que je compte pour toi. Super. Alors, réalise, toujours **soudainement**, que tu te fiches éperdument de moi!

-Tu es fâché parce que je n'avais pas remarqué ton importance auparavant?

-Pourquoi serais-je fâché Potter? Tu me rendais service lorsque tu te fichais de moi auparavant. Continue comme ça. Je préfère ce Potter.

-Donc, tu m'aimes bien aussi?

-Non!

Cet enfant de pute souriait. Il le _narguait_! Il allait vraiment commettre un meurtre. Potter avait de la chance qu'il se refusait à s'approcher de lui plus que nécessaire.

-Est-ce que je te manque aussi?

-Oh Merlin… es-tu idiot ou sourd? Je vais voter pour les deux. Après tout, tu es déjà myope.

-Je ne porte plus de lunette depuis deux ans.

-Je n'en ai rien à faire! Tu ne me manques pas! Je me fiche de toi et je veux que tu me laisses tranquille!

Il leva alors les mains au ciel et ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsque la main de Potter s'enroula autour de son bras. Putain, qui lui avait donné l'idée stupide de mettre un chandail sans manche? Il n'aurait jamais dû oublier le fétiche de Potter qui l'obligeait à le prendre par le bras le plus souvent possible. Leur peau se touchait… Il serra les dents à se faire mal et ordonna à son corps de ne pas frissonner. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas contrôler la chaire de poule qui se former sur sa peau.

-Est-ce que tu as froid Malfoy? Demanda immédiatement le brun.

-Ok, Potter arrête d'être aussi Griffondor! C'est dégoûtant!

Avant qu'il ne puisse protester, Potter avait déjà mis son manteau, bien trop grand pour lui, sur ses épaules. Il avait vraiment commettre un meurtre. Un rougissement désagréable se forma sur ses joues alors qu'un grognement rauque s'échappait de sa bouche.

-Potter… **arrête**! Ordonna-t-il, visiblement énervé.

-Arrêter quoi? Je n'ai rien fait.

-Reprends ton stupide manteau et lâche-moi le bras!

Il s'apprêtait à mettre le manteau du brun sur le sol lorsque celui-ci remonta ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules, le fixant intensément de ses yeux trop verts. Il n'allait pas s'enfuir en courant, cela ne ferait que prouver à Potter qu'il avait de l'importance. Et il n'avait pas d'importance. Enfin, il devait croire qu'il n'avait pas d'importance. Pour son propre salut. Il se contenta alors de rester parfaitement droit tout en fixant Potter comme s'il n'était qu'un déchet en-dessous de ses souliers.

-Lâche-moi. Répéta-t-il d'une voix délibérément lente.

-Pourquoi? Tu vas partir si je te lâche. Tu vas disparaitre.

-Tu veux que je te fasse me lâcher Potter? Tu ne risque pas d'aimer.

-Ça dépend de ce que tu vas me faire…

Il vit les yeux du brun s'écarquiller alors que lui-même ouvrait la bouche, n'arrivant pas à y croire. Potter venait de flirter avec lui. C'était quoi cette merde?

-Potter! Hurla-t-il, scandalisé.

-Non! Attends! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Et voilà le Potter qu'il connaissait. Celui qui devenait rouge pivoine dès qu'il disait une réplique un minimum sarcastique. Cet homme qui semblait décider à le maintenir ici contre son gré, n'était pas Potter.

-Potter, si tu es gay ou bi, cela te regarde. Mais, je **t'interdis** d'avoir le béguin pour moi!

-Je ne… Je… Non! Non, je n'ai pas le béguin! J'ai dit ça parce que… parce que je suis con!

-Tu vois Potter… tu deviens con quand tu es en ma présence. Rends-nous service et fiche-moi la paix!

Il réussit alors à se dégager de la poigne du Griffondor avant de partir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Il n'allait certainement pas rester immobile alors que Potter flirtait avec lui. Plutôt mourir.

À suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération les livres 1 à 4 d'Harry Potter, mais emprunte certaines choses du livre 5 (Notamment l'armée de Dumbledore)

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de me reviewer, je vous promets de recommencer à répondre aux reviews le plus tôt possible!

**Chapitre 11**

Si Harry avait pu, il se serait littéralement laissé avaler par le plancher. Si le plancher avait un estomac dans lequel l'avaler bien évidemment. Ses mains se crispèrent alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Malfoy. Merlin tout puissant, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait dit une chose pareille au blond. Il devait être encore plus stupide qu'il ne l'imaginait. Et la réaction de Malfoy… bordel… le blond l'avait regardé avec tellement de dégoût, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Comment avait-il osé le draguer de la sorte? Il était encore plus stupide qu'il ne l'imaginait. Malfoy ne s'intéressait pas à lui de cette façon. En fait, Malfoy ne s'intéressait pas à lui tout court, et il ne l'acceptait pas. Il n'avait pas voulu lui dire une phrase aussi ambigüe. Bon sang! Il aimait Ginny après tout, et Malfoy était un garçon. Non, en fait garçon ou non n'avait pas d'importance. Il était _Malfoy_. Déjà que le blond lui manquait était un miracle en soi, il n'allait certainement pas commencer à dire des phrases aussi… Il avait vraiment envie de se jeter l'aveda kedavra.

-Seigneur… est-ce que c'est moi ou il a une de ses paires de fesses… Souffla Terry dans l'oreille de l'un de ses amis.

Bon, Harry en avait marre. Il vit le Serdaigle lui envoyer un regard rieur avant qu'il ne se dirige vers Malfoy, certainement pour lui dire quelques inepties. Oui, il en avait vraiment marre. Il se dirigea alors à son tour jusqu'au Serpentard, son regard fixement poser sur Terry.

-Je dois te parler. Déclara-t-il d'emblée.

Le Serdaigle secoua doucement la tête, lui lançant un regard implorant. Étrangement, il n'était pas du tout touché par ce regard. Terry commençait vraiment à lui faire perdre patience. Il n'aimait pas perdre patience. Il n'était pas ici pour être attiré par Malfoy ou flirter avec lui. Il était ici pour s'entrainer à une guerre. Pourquoi agissait-il comme un morveux pré-pubère?

-J'essaye de convaincre Malfoy de s'entrainer avec moi. Il est le meilleur après tout. Fit remarquer le Serdaigle.

-Je suis le meilleur dans plusieurs départements Boot. Répliqua froidement le blond.

J-'en suis convaincu Malfoy. Tu devrais me montrer tes talents un de ses jours.

Harry vit, avec une irritation grandissante, Malfoy rouler des yeux tout en affichant un minuscule sourire. Sérieusement? Le Serpentard trouvait cette réplique suave attirante? Était-il stupide ou complètement inconscient? Qu'est-ce que Terry connaissait de lui pour lui parler de la sorte? Rien du tout. Il n'avait jamais adressé la parole à Malfoy auparavant et maintenant il osait agir comme ça?

-Dégage Terry. Ordonna-t-il glacialement.

-Heu Harry…

-J'ai dit _dégage_.

Son ton sembla convaincre le Serdaigle puisque celui-ci hocha vivement la tête, lançant un dernier regard langoureux en direction de Malfoy. Ce regard était inutile puisque le blond était trop occupé à la fusiller du regard comme s'il n'était qu'un déchet sur sa route. Harry s'en fichait. Ils n'étaient pas ici pour flirter, mais bien pour s'entrainer. Et il allait se faire un plaisir de le rappeler à Malfoy.

-Si tu veux être courtisé Malfoy, libre à toi. Déclara-t-il calmement. Mais, pas ici. Nous sommes ici pour nous entrainer et non pour flirter comme des premières années.

-Wow Potter… j'étais convaincu qu'en première année tu ne savais même pas comment les bébés venaient au monde. Je me suis trompé sur ton compte.

Harry s'obligea à garder son calme alors que Malfoy lui envoyait un sourire goguenard. Comment était-il possible que le Serpentard lui manquait? Il devait vraiment être masochiste. Malfoy était désagréable. Même plus que désagréable. Il était aussi cruel et n'avait aucune empathie pour autrui. Et son tatouage en dessous de son oreille était vraiment… Il se rappela violemment à l'ordre en foudroyant le blond du regard.

-Les relations amoureuses ne sont pas la priorité, voilà tout. Poursuivit calmement Harry. S'entrainer est la priorité.

-Si s'entrainer est la priorité, pourquoi est-ce que tu perds ton temps à me faire un sermon? Va t'entrainer et fiche-moi la paix!

Il se saisit brusquement du bras de Malfoy, l'obligeant à se tourner dans sa direction. Il s'apprêtait à faire une remarquer foudroyante, et sûrement très méchante, lorsque la main de Ginny se posa sur son bras.

-Harry, est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-elle gentiment. Tu as l'air énervé.

-Je vais bien. Répliqua-t-il entre ses dents.

-Mais, Harry… tous tes muscles sont crispés. Est-ce que tu es sur…

-Ginny… _je t'ai dit que j'allais bien_.

Sa petite-amie le fixa comme s'il venait de lui donner une gifle avant de partir rapidement. Super… et maintenant il se sentait coupable. Il se tourna en direction de Malfoy qui secouait doucement la tête, visiblement exaspéré par son comportement.

-C'est quoi ton problème Potter? Demanda-t-il. Comment oses-tu parler comme ça à cette fille? Même moi je suis plus gentil avec elle.

Harry se massa brusquement la tempe, s'obligeant à ne pas grincer des dents. Il s'était pourtant promis de ne plus blesser Ginny. Bordel, il se l'était promis. Il aurait dû courir après elle, surtout qu'il lui avait parlé de manière si dure. Mais, il voulait régler la situation avec Malfoy avant de devoir y aller.

-Ma relation avec Ginny ne te concerne pas. Cracha-t-il.

-Tu as raison. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir les pensées intimes d'un enfoiré.

Un enfoiré? Alors, maintenant il était un enfoiré? Tout le monde le prenait pour un chevalier en armure blanche et Malfoy osait le traiter d'enfoiré? Et il avait parfaitement raison. Son irritation retomba d'un coup et il passa une main féroce dans ses cheveux.

-J'ai mal dormi cette nuit. Expliqua-t-il.

-Et alors? Tu penses que j'ai mieux dormi? Ne te trouve pas des excuses pour agir comme un enculé.

Malfoy ne l'épargnait jamais dans ses paroles acérées. S'il avait dit ça à Ginny, à Ron ou à Hermione, ils lui auraient automatiquement pardonné et lui auraient demandé s'il avait rêvé de Voldemort. Mais, Malfoy était… toujours si brutalement honnête. Il l'obligeait en permanence à être une bonne personne.

-Tu me manques vraiment. Déclara-t-il d'emblée.

-Tu es encore plus idiot que je ne l'imaginais Potter. Alors, voici la recette pour qu'Harry Potter veuille devenir un ami… le traiter d'enfoiré et d'enculé. Je -risque de faire des millions en disant ce secret.

-Je ne savais pas pourquoi tu me manquais, mais à présent je le sais.

-Oh pour l'amour de Merlin… Potter va voir ta petite-amie; excuse-toi et aller faire des beaux bébés roux.

Il allait présenter ses excuses très rapidement. Il fallait juste que Malfoy comprenne… qu'il comprenne les sentiments qui le poussaient à vouloir être proche de lui. À ne pas accepter que leur relation devait partir en fumée.

-Tu es le seul qui ne me ménage pas.

-Es-tu stupide? C'est une question rhétorique, ne réponds pas. Rogue n'est certainement pas très gentil avec toi. En fait, je parie qu'il trouverait une bien meilleure insulte pour te faire sentir plus bas que terre. Il est très imaginatif.

-Je suis convaincu que toi-aussi tu es _très_ imaginatif.

Oh merde… Il était convaincu que son ton de voix ne devait pas avoir l'air aussi suggestif. Et s'il devait en juger par le regard meurtrier que Malfoy venait d'envoyer dans sa direction, le blond n'appréciait pas beaucoup ses remarques étrangement séductrices.

-Potter… va voir ta petite-ami, réconcilie-toi avec elle. Tu l'aimes.

-Je le sais.

-Alors, pourquoi es-tu ici avec moi? C'est la femme de ta vie. Va-t-en.

Le Serpentard se dégagea alors de son étreinte, le plantant là sans un mot de plus. Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de se diriger vers Ginny qui était entrain de pratiquer un sort de protection. Il l'aimait, Malfoy avait raison. Il était irrité aujourd'hui, et il agissait comme un parfait enfant de pute. Il n'avait pas été plus gentil avec Terry. Il n'avait pas le droit d'agir comme ça. Il était peut-être le Survivant, mais il n'allait pas devenir L'Enfoiré qui a survécu.

-Je suis désolé. Déclara-t-il d'emblée.

-Je ne te comprends pas Harry. Je t'aime tellement et tu agis comme si…

-Je suis désolé. Je passe une mauvaise journée.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui poser plus de question, il fit apparaître une fleur de lys et la lui tendit. Les yeux marron de sa petite-amie se mirent à étinceler alors qu'elle laissait échapper un petit rire surexcité.

-Pour moi? Demanda-t-elle.

-Cette fleur est pour la plus jolie personne de cette pièce.

Malgré lui, il ne put qu'être en désaccord avec ses paroles. Malfoy était magnifique, plus magnifique que Ginny. Il avait une beauté… presqu'irréelle. Parfois, il avait l'impression que Malfoy était si beau que sa beauté n'appartenait pas au commun des mortels. Absolument ridicule. Ginny se jeta alors dans ses bras, et il lui rendit doucement son étreinte, se laissant bercer par son parfum. Peut-être que Malfoy était magnifique, mais Ginny était la femme de sa vie. Et c'était la seule chose qui comptait réellement.

()

Drago sentit son cœur se crisper désagréablement dans sa poitrine en regard Potter et la belette rousse s'enlacer. C'était pour le mieux. Il n'aimait pas la lueur d'intérêt qui s'allumait dans le regard de Potter depuis quelques jours. Le Griffondor ne pouvait pas commencer à éprouver de l'attirance pour lui. Coûte que coûte, il devait éviter cela. Il enfonça durement ses ongles dans la peau de ses bras et essaya vainement de détourner les yeux. Ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre, pas vrai? Il s'était attendu à ce que Potter éprouve un minimum d'attirance pour lui, après tout il était son âme sœur. Aucune âme sœur n'était indifférente envers son Veela. Mais, de là à être amoureux… il y avait une étape à ne pas franchir. Potter ne tomberait jamais amoureux de lui, il était amoureux de Ginny Weasley. Et même si un jour il désirait coucher avec lui… Drago n'aurait qu'à se contrôler. Coucher avec Potter voulait dire qu'il ne pourrait plus coucher avec personne d'autre dans ce monde. Il se refusait à vivre une vie misérable et sans sexe. Il voulait vivre comme les sorciers. Il voulait être libre. Merlin, il en avait marre de sortir les mêmes rengaines.

-Ils sont vraiment magnifiques, pas vrai? Déclara Boot.

Drago ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder, se contentant de garder un visage impassible.

-Est-ce que tu vas à Pré-au-Lard cette fin de semaine?

-Comme tout Poudlard. Répliqua sarcastiquement Drago.

-Est-ce que tu veux y aller avec moi?

Le regard de Drago se promena lentement sur le corps de Boot, et il hocha faiblement la tête. Il était sexy, pourquoi pas. Il avait besoin d'une distraction.

-Super! S'exclama le Serdaigle avec enthousiasme.

-Mais, ne t'extasie pas sur mes fesses en ma présence. Fit remarquer Drago.

-D'accord, je me contenterai d'en parler lorsque tu ne seras pas là.

Le Serpentard eut un petit sourire avant de partir vers l'extérieur. Il venait de voir les lèvres de Ginny Weasley se poser sur celles de Potter. Il était hors de question qu'il supporte cela plus longtemps que nécessaire.

À suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération les livres 1 à 4 d'Harry Potter, mais emprunte certaines choses du livre 5 (Notamment l'armée de Dumbledore)

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de me reviewer, je vous promets de recommencer à répondre aux reviews le plus tôt possible!

**Chapitre 12**

-Regarde Harry! S'exclama Ginny avec enthousiasme.

Le brun eut un léger sourire en voyant sa petite-amie portant un chapeau ridicule. Il avait bien fait d'aller à Pré-au-Lard même s'il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, et puis il avait décidé de rendre Ginny heureuse. Elle était sa petite-amie et il l'aimait. Elle n'était pas son chien et il n'avait certainement pas le droit de la traiter n'importe comment.

-Tu es adorable. Tu veux que je te l'achète?

La rouquine lui envoya un sourire lumineux avant de l'embrasser vigoureusement sur la bouche. Il lui avait promis de passer la journée avec elle, et la nuit. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas faire l'amour. Bien évidemment qu'il aimait ça, il n'était simplement pas obsédé par cette idée. Il avait des choses bien plus importantes à organiser. Il n'était pas un adolescent ordinaire qui pouvait jouir du fait d'avoir une petite-amie absolument superbe. Il prit alors la main de Ginny et l'entraina à sa suite. Il commençait à avoir faim, et sérieusement il y avait une limite de magasins qu'il pouvait voir par jour. Il ne comprendrait jamais comment certaines personnes pouvaient passer des heures à faire du « lèche-vitrine ». Quelle activité ennuyeuse. Si la personne n'avait pas l'intention de l'acheter, pourquoi regarder? Bon, il n'allait pas essayer de comprendre. Il roula des yeux et sursauta aussitôt en voyant Malfoy. Bordel… la dernière fois qu'il avait vu le blond, il l'avait traité d'enculé, ce qu'il méritait amplement. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés pendant trois jours. Avait-il le droit d'aller lui parler à présent? De toute façon, il était seul. Il était de son devoir de futur ami de ne pas laisser Malfoy seul de cette façon.

-Allons dire bonjour à Malfoy. Déclara-t-il soudainement.

-Pourquoi? S'indigna la rousse. Pour une fois que nous sommes seuls!

Harry lui lança un regard éloquent avant de se diriger en direction de la table du blond. Celui-ci releva brusquement la tête avant de froncer les sourcils en le voyant.

-Dégage. Siffla-t-il d'emblée.

-Toujours aussi agréable Malfoy. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais à Pré-au-Lard?

-Est-ce que tu ne connais pas la définition du mot « dégage »? Répliqua froidement le blond.

-Hé! Harry essaye d'être gentil avec toi! Tu devrais apprécier sa générosité!

Les yeux argentés de Malfoy se posèrent sans ménagement sur sa petite-amie et il émit un léger reniflement dédaigneux. Il devait admettre que lui aussi avait envie de rouler des yeux. Ginny donnait l'impression qu'elle croyait que le fait qu'il daignait adresser la parole à Malfoy était un grand horreur. Quelle bonne blague. Le Serpentard serait certainement plus heureux s'il passait sa vie à ne plus lui parler. Un pincement désagréable au cœur le fit légèrement grimacer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends au soleil? Tu risques de brûler.

-Il m'attend, moi.

Harry tourna la tête vers Terry qui lui adressa un grand sourire victorieux. Le Serdaigle tendit alors un cornet de crème glacé à Malfoy avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Une minute…

-Vous êtes venus ici _ensemble_? Demanda d'une voix étrange Harry.

Terry hocha avec enthousiasme la tête, fixant avec une étrange fascination Malfoy. Non, cette fascination n'était pas étrange que ça. Malfoy était magnifique. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient doucement sur le col de son chandail… un chandail vaguement trop grand qui dévoilait un peu trop ses omoplates. Et Harry pouvait parier toute sa fortune qu'il portait un jeans qui serrait parfaitement ses longues jambes. Ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement alors qu'il essayait de trouver une raison pour laquelle il s'objectait à ce rendez-vous. Il devait y avoir une raison logique sauf qu'il ne la connaissait pas encore.

-Passez un magnifique après-midi alors! S'exclama Ginny. Allons-y Harry.

-Une minute, je dois te parler Malfoy.

-Harry… nous sommes en congé aujourd'hui. Pas de discussion sur l'A.D.

-Il ne s'agit pas de l'A.D.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui, se demandant visiblement ce qu'il avait bien à dire à Malfoy s'il ne s'agissait pas de l'armée de Dumbledore. Il s'en fichait tellement. Le seul regard qui comptait était celui de Malfoy. D'accord, celui-ci semblait sur le point de lui arracher la tête, mais il le regardait ce qui était bien suffisant. Le Serpentard dut voir la lueur de détermination dans son regard puisqu'il donna son cornet de crème glacé à Terry avant de partir aux pas de charge. Il ne lui restait qu'à le suivre de toute évidence. Son regard se posa rapidement sur les jambes de Malfoy et il s'ordonna immédiatement de remonter son regard. Mais, il devait le dire une seule fois… Bordel, ce type était bien foutu! Il pouvait apprécier la beauté sans que cela ne soit suspect, pas vrai? Le blond s'arrêta alors et se tourna violemment dans sa direction.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux _encore_?

Il pouvait donner une explication logique à sa demande, et il allait la trouver. Très vite. Il avait intérêt parce que sinon Malfoy allait l'étrangler et porter ses bijoux de famille comme boucles d'oreille. Quelle horreur.

-Tu ne devrais pas sortir avec Terry.

-Excuse-moi? Demanda le blond, visiblement incrédule.

-Je me méfie de lui.

-Quoi?

-Il drague tout ce qui bouge et il n'arrête pas de faire des commentaires sur ton corps. Ses commentaires ne sont pas respectueux et gentils. Ils sont plutôt…

-Il dit qu'il veut me baiser. Et alors? Je n'arrive pas à y croire Potter!

Le Serpentard s'approcha alors brusquement de lui, enfonçant méchamment son index dans son torse. Et lorsqu'il releva son regard dans sa direction, Harry ne put empêcher un frisson de le traverser.

-Ne te mêle pas de ma vie privée! S'étrangla Malfoy. Ma vie n'a rien à voir avec tout.

-Bien sur qu'elle a quelque chose à voir avec moi! Je suis ton ami.

-Depuis quand? Tu me supportais à peine il y a quelques semaines et maintenant tu ne veux plus me laisser respirer!

Il y avait une part de vrai dans ce qu'il disait. Il n'avait jamais réellement prêté attention à Malfoy, mais maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêté. Malfoy était tellement… Sa main s'enroula autour du poignet du blond, l'obligeant à arrêter d'enfoncer son doigt dans son torse. Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent, sous le choc alors que lui refusait de relâcher sa main.

-Il ne te mérite pas.

-Oh Merlin tout puissant…

-Tu mérites quelqu'un qui ne parle pas de toi comme un prix ou un trophée. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui ne voit pas uniquement la beauté de ton visage, tes longues jambes ou ta peau si blanche…

La bouche du Serpentard s'ouvrit, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

-Tu mérites quelqu'un qui voit que tu es sarcastique, désagréable, travaillant, intelligent, manipulateur, égocentrique, honnête… Pas seulement que tu as une superbe chute de rein.

-Potter… Arrête.

-Je n'aime pas que tu sortes avec lui, et je sais que tu ne veux pas vraiment sortir avec lui.

-Pourquoi? Parce que tu me connais si bien?

-Exactement.

Un minuscule sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Harry, alors que le blond semblait tétanisé par le choc. Son visage était vraiment intéressant lorsqu'il ne se forçait pas à mettre se masque de colère et d'indifférence.

-Et qui serait cette personne? Murmura doucement le blond en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le souffle d'Harry se bloqua dans sa poitrine alors qu'il retenait fermement les paroles qui tentaient de sortir de sa bouche. Il devenait complètement cinglé. Il n'était certainement pas l'homme fait pour Drago Malfoy. Merlin! Ils se tueraient en moins d'une semaine! Sans compter qu'il aimait Ginny à la folie. Enfin, peut-être pas à la folie, mais il l'aimait bien. Il ne pouvait même pas expliquer pourquoi il désirait être près de Malfoy.

-Laisse-moi tranquille Potter. Tu te ridicules en agissant de la sorte.

-Non.

-Arrête de te prendre pour mon chevalier. Tu ne l'es pas.

-Je suis ton ami.

-Non.

-Tu sais qu'oui.

-Je vais retourner voir Terry… je vais finir ce rendez-vous et peut-être passerons-nous la nuit ensemble. Et cela ne te concerne en rien.

-Tu ne le feras pas.

Un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres alors que Malfoy le fixait avec une animosité mal-dissimulée.

-Pourquoi pas?

-Parce que tu penseras à moi.

Une lueur de rage traversa le regard du blond avant qu'il ne le pousse violemment et parte furieusement. Harry n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point le Serpentard était sexy lorsqu'il était furieux.

()

Drago se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Parce qu'il allait penser à lui? Mais, pour qui se prenait-il? Pensait-il que parce qu'il était son âme sœur, il avait tous les droits? Non. Potter ne savait même pas qu'il était son âme sœur, il s'agissait de son arrogance naturelle. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le binoclard maigrichon était devenu un homme aussi… un léger frisson le traversa en se souvenant de la chaleur du corps de Potter contre le sien. Comment était-il censé s'envoyer en l'air si Potter ne cessait de s'approcher de lui? Il se saisit violemment du bras de Boot, n'adressant même pas un regard à la belette rousse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'Harry voulait? Demanda d'emblée le Serdaigle.

-Protéger ses amis. Siffla Drago.

-Ah… il est trop gentil, ce type. Il n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour moi. Si tu souhaites profiter de mon corps, je ne risque pas de protester.

Ouais, Potter était tellement quelqu'un de gentil… il était si gentil que Drago souhaitait de tout son cœur que quelque chose, n'importe quoi, lui explose en plein milieu de la figure. Et il souhaitait surtout que quelqu'un prenne ça en photo et le lui envoie.

-Alors… qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?

-Je veux que ce rendez-vous soit terminé. Bye.

Et il planta Boot là sans lui lancer un seul regard. Il n'avait aucune envie de trimballer Boot partout alors qu'il était d'aussi méchante humeur. Il ne voulait qu'étrangler Potter pour le moment. Merlin, ce connard avait raison… il pensait vraiment uniquement à lui.

À suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération les livres 1 à 4 d'Harry Potter, mais emprunte certaines choses du livre 5 (Notamment l'armée de Dumbledore)

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de me reviewer, je vous promets de recommencer à répondre aux reviews le plus tôt possible!

**Chapitre 13**

Harry, j'apprécie que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais je suis un grand garçon franchement! S'indigna Terry, les yeux plissés. Tu as tellement énervé Malfoy qu'il m'a planté là! Est-ce que tu sais ça fait combien de temps que je bave sur son corps?

-Terry! S'exclama Ginny.

-C'est la vérité! Alors, mon vieux… tes avertissements gardent les pour toi, ok? Malfoy est trop sexy pour que tu le chasses?

Harry ignora aisément la réplique de Ginny qui faisait remarquer à Terry qu'il avait de la chance qu'il s'inquiète pour lui. Non, il était bien trop occupé à se réjouir. Malfoy avait annulé son rendez-vous. Il avait eu raison. Malfoy en avait quelque chose à faire de son opinion. Le Serpentard avait beau dire qu'il se fichait de lui, ce n'était pas vrai du tout! Il dut se retenir pour ne pas faire une petite danse de joie. Il se releva lentement et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Terry.

-Je vais aller parler à Malfoy. Déclara-t-il placidement.

-Harry, non! Protesta sa petite-amie. Pour une fois que nous sommes ensemble!

-J'ai causé du tort à Terry, je vais aller parler à Malfoy.

Il faisait bien attention à ne pas laisser voir qu'il avait toutes les intentions de féliciter chaleureusement le blond, et non de lui dire de revenir voir le Serdaigle. Ce type ne faisait que de parler du corps de Malfoy. Ne réalisait-il pas que Malfoy était bien plus qu'une jolie paire de fesses? Pas qu'il ait regardé les fesses de Malfoy, mais il ne faisait que dire une réalité. Il partit alors dans Pré-au-Lard, ayant la ferme conviction qu'il finirait par croiser le blond tôt ou tard. Après une trentaine de minutes de recherche, il trouva celui-ci assis sur un banc, regardant le ciel avec ennuie. Le brun se laissa choir silencieusement à ses côtés et eut un petit sourire en voyant le regard noir du Serpentard.

-Va-t-en. Déclara d'emblée le blond.

-Tu devrais changer de registre. Cela devient lassant.

-Tu devrais arrêter de me suivre comme un petit chien. Souviens-toi que tu me détestais à une époque.

-Je ne pense pas que je te détestais, mais tu m'exaspérais au plus haut point, ça je l'admets volontiers.

Malfoy roula lentement des yeux avant de continuer à fixer le ciel. Il avait vraiment des beaux traits. En fait, il avait rarement vu quelqu'un avec un visage aussi finement dessiné que Malfoy. Sa bouche, ses yeux, son nez, tout était superbe chez le blond et cela pouvait rendre n'importe qui complètement fou.

-Arrête de me regarder Potter. Ordonna glacialement le blond.

-Tu as annulé ton rendez-vous avec Terry.

-Ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Il m'ennuyait à mourir.

-Ouais… tu as besoin d'un homme qui te stimule et te met au défi.

Les yeux gris se posèrent sans ménagement sur lui, et il ne put que grimacer.

-Arrête de flirter avec moi. Siffla le Serpentard.

-Je ne… Je ne flirte pas.

Merde. Même lui savait qu'il mentait. Mais, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire, bon sang? Pourquoi flirterait-il avec Malfoy de toutes les personnes au monde? D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas d'essayer de lui parler alors qu'il était évident que le blond ne désirait pas être en sa compagnie?

-Oui, bien évidemment… Cracha avec mépris le blond. Je ne sais pas quel est ton problème Potter, mais tu vas arrêter ça _maintenant_. Je ne suis pas ton ami, et je ne veux pas être ton ami.

Était-ce normal que son regard se pose sur ses lèvres alors que Malfoy lui lançait des insultes? Ses lèvres étaient vraiment… il pouvait se souvenir de leur contact sur les siennes. D'accord, il s'agissait d'un rêve. D'un stupide rêve. Mais, il était prêt à parier que la réalité serait mille fois plus savoureuse. Bordel, il devenait vraiment fou. Il avait une petite-amie qu'il aimait. Désirer Malfoy n'était pas quelque chose d'intelligent. Il ne le désirait pas, bien évidemment, mais si un jour une telle chose devait arriver, cela serait la pire décision de sa vie.

-Est-ce que tu veux dire que tu ne penses pas à moi? Même pas une minute par jour?

-Pourquoi devrais-je penser à toi?

-Juste pour te dire « Ah j'espère qu'il n'a pas trébuché dans l'escalier ».

-Qu'est-ce que ça change dans ma vie que tu trébuches dans l'escalier?

-Et si je me cassais le cou?

-Premièrement, quelle manière stupide de mourir. Deuxièmement, tu as survécu au Seigneur des Ténèbres durant toute ta vie. Un petit accident ne te tuera pas.

-Alors, si je mourrais, je ne te manquerais pas?

À sa grande surprise, le blond se tourna vivement dans sa direction et s'approcha de lui, le regardant avec les yeux à demi-fermés. Putain qu'il était sexy. Harry pouvait sentir une chaleur suspecte se répandre dans son corps et se diriger dangereusement vers son bas-ventre.

-Potter, Potter, Potter. Susurra le blond, posant une main sur le col de sa chemise et se rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

Harry sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller, alors qu'il déglutissait avec peine. Le Serpentard était vraiment… proche. Trop proche. Il pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa bouche, et il n'était pas convaincu que ce soit la meilleure chose pour le moment. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des images de son rêve. La bouche du blond se promenant langoureusement sur la sienne, sa langue s'insinuant dans sa bouche, sa peau si douce contre la sienne. Un horrible frisson de désir lui traversa le corps, et il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas se mettre à haleter.

-Même si tu étais le dernier homme sur cette Terre… je ne coucherais pas avec toi.

-Même s'il te restait 10 000 options, si je le voulais… je pourrais te convaincre de coucher avec moi. Répliqua Harry.

Mais, **bordel**! Qu'est-ce qu'il était entrain de **dire**? Comment ça il pouvait convaincre Malfoy de coucher avec lui? Non, il ne pouvait pas le convaincre de quoi que ce soit! Et il ne voulait pas le convaincre! Il aimait Ginny. Il aimait Ginny. Il aimait… Merlin, ce type sentait bon. C'est comme s'il mourrait de soif, et Malfoy était un immense verre d'eau glacé. Il voulait tellement l'avaler.

-Ah ouais?

-Ouais.

-Tu as trop confiance en toi, Potter. Est-ce parce que tu es le Survivant?

-Non, c'est parce que je sais exactement quel type d'homme pourrait te faire craquer.

Un étrange éclair traversa les yeux gris avant que Malfoy ne se recule d'un bond, passant une main tremblante dans sa chevelure. Putain… Harry ne put que remercier le ciel que son chandail couvrait la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Il commençait déjà à se sentir inconfortable, pourtant lui et Malfoy n'avaient absolument rien fait. Mais, juste l'idée d'une nuit… Il avait un problème. Il avait un sacré problème. Un _énorme_ problème.

-Je ne veux pas de toi, Potter. Tu peux retourner avec ta rouquine. Tu l'aimes, pas vrai?

Oui, il aimait Ginny. Oui, il l'aimait. Il en était convaincu. Très convaincu. Il espérait en être convaincu. Il se leva d'un bond et partit sans demander son reste. Être en compagnie de Malfoy n'était pas bond pour sa santé mentale. Il ne pouvait pas rêver de déshabiller ce type et d'arracher ses vêtements avec ses dents. Très mauvaise idée.

()

Drago posa vivement sa main sur son cœur, devenant rouge pivoine. Pourquoi est-ce que Potter réagissait comme ça? Utilisait-il son charme Veela sans le savoir? Non… il contrôlait parfaitement ses pouvoirs, il s'y était exercé durant tout l'été. Alors, pourquoi le Griffondor ne cessait-il de flirter avec lui? Lui mettant des idées dans la tête… des idées qu'il ne voulait pas avoir.

-Ça c'était intéressant. Déclara soudainement une voix à sa droite.

Le blond se tourna d'un bond et tomba nez à nez avec le grand sourire de Blaise Zabini. Le mulâtre léchait avec délectation un cornet de crème glacée tout en le fixant avec un amusement mal-dissimulé.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que le Prince des Serpentards s'amusait à flirter avec le Survivant. Comme c'est intéressant.

Oh merde.

()

Harry trouva rapidement Ginny qui lui lança immédiatement un regard venimeux. Avant que celle-ci ne puisse lui faire des reproches, Terry se rapprocha de lui, l'expectant avec méfiance.

-Où est Malfoy? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu ne l'intéresses pas. Il ne voulait pas venir.

Le Serdaigle cligna des yeux et Harry s'empressa de prendre Ginny par le bras et de l'entrainer plus loin. Il voulait Malfoy. Ou, plus exactement, il voulait coucher avec Malfoy. Cela expliquait bien mieux son comportement que ce supposé désir d'amitié. Il ne voulait pas du tout être ami avec Malfoy, il voulait le déshabiller et le baiser toute la nuit. Merlin, quelle histoire.

-Ginny, je dois te parler.

-Non, moi, je dois te parler! Hurla la rouquine. Tu m'avais promis cette journée Harry! Une journée, c'est tout ce que je te demande! Pourquoi tu ne peux même pas me donner ça! Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis comme ça avec moi? Pourquoi…

-Je suis attiré par Malfoy.

Cela fut suffisant pour que sa petite-amie se taise. Harry enfouit violemment ses mains dans ses poches, fronçant les sourcils.

-Que… _Comment_? Bégaya misérablement Ginny.

-Je ne sais pas. Écoute, je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. En fait, je ne sais même pas si j'apprécie sa personnalité. C'est son corps qui…

Qui l'excitait comme un malade, et lui donnait l'envie de le toucher sur chaque foutue couture! Tout était logique, il avait rêvé qu'il embrassait Malfoy, et après ça il était devenu obsédé par l'idée de lui parler. Il voulait être proche de lui parce qu'il excitait ses hormones. Cela faisait tellement de sens maintenant… mais, il s'agissait d'une des pires situations dans lesquelles il pouvait se trouver.

-Tu… Tu es attiré par… par…

-Je suis désolé.

-Et moi? Est-ce que tu es encore attiré par moi?

La rousse avait les yeux couverts de larmes et Harry s'empressa de poser les mains sur ses épaules.

-Je suis amoureux de _toi_ Ginny depuis que j'ai 15 ans. Avec Malfoy… ce n'est pas comme ça du tout. Tu as le droit de me quitter si tu le désires, mais je ne voulais pas te mentir, c'est tout.

Sa petite-amie hocha lentement la tête avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne veux pas te quitter, Harry. Mais, cette… attirance ne peut pas continuer.

-Je le sais.

-Tu ne dois plus lui parler, d'accord? Promets-moi que tu ne l'approcheras plus.

-D'accord.

Il la prit alors dans ses bras et soupira en la sentant rendre son étreinte. Ses cheveux ne sentaient pas comme ceux de Malfoy. Comment était-il censé ne pas s'approcher du blond, alors que chaque partie de son âme, ou plutôt de son bas-ventre, semblait vouloir s'approcher de lui? Il allait devoir s'en accommoder de toute évidence.

À suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération les livres 1 à 4 d'Harry Potter, mais emprunte certaines choses du livre 5 (Notamment l'armée de Dumbledore)

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de me reviewer, je vous promets de recommencer à répondre aux reviews le plus tôt possible!

**Chapitre 14**

Drago était heureux. Enfin, il essayait de se convaincre qu'il était heureux. Après tout, Potter ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis près de deux semaines. Il ignorait ce qui avait bien pu traverser le cerveau du Griffondor, mais tout ce qui comptait était qu'il s'était enfin rendu à l'évidence. Ils n'avaient absolument rien en commun. Le fait qu'il était son âme sœur ne voulait pas dire qu'ils pouvaient devenir amis. Il se mit en position de combat et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en voyant Ginny Weasley. La rouquine lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de se mettre devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-il aussitôt.

-Bats-toi contre moi.

-Non merci.

Il n'avait pas l'intention d'affronter la belette rousse. Pas parce qu'il avait peur d'elle, mais bien parce qu'il n'avait absolument aucune raison de l'affronter. Son regard se posa rapidement sur Zabini qui le fixait avec un léger sourire ironique aux lèvres. Immédiatement, Drago sentit une irritation brûlante se faufiler en lui. Le Serpentard l'avait vu avec Potter. Il avait vu comment Potter flirtait avec lui, et comment lui… comment lui ne le repoussait pas aussi vigoureusement qu'il aurait dû. Il déglutit avec peine en le voyant lui faire un petit signe de main. Il ne voulait pas être en relation avec Zabini. Bon sang, il ne voulait être en relation avec personne! Il voulait que Potter gagne cette guerre pour ensuite partir loin. Très loin. Le plus loin possible.

_-Inflammo_! Hurla la rousse.

Drago eut à peine le temps de sauter sur le côté pour éviter le sort. Elle était folle ou quoi? Pourquoi le regardait-elle avec autant de haine? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire? Merlin tout puissant! Il lui parlait à peine depuis des mois! Il n'avait pas dit un seul mot offensant!

-Weasley, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas me battre contre toi! S'énerva Drago.

-Mais, la bataille a déjà commencé Malfoy! Et, je vais te vaincre!

C'était quoi cette merde? Il recula d'un pas et, pour la première fois de sa vie, fut heureux en voyant Potter s'approcher d'eux. Son soulagement fut de courte durée lorsque Weasley lui lança un sort qui déchira la manche de son chandail. D'accord, elle était folle. Sérieusement, Potter n'avait rien trouvé de mieux qu'une folle pour faire sa vie? Il devait le plaindre de toute évidence.

-Ginny, arrête. Ordonna froidement Potter.

-Mais, Harry…

_-Arrête_.

La rouquine eut un mouvement furieux avant de partir rageusement. Drago n'arrivait pas à y croire. Non, mais c'était quoi son problème? Il était habitué à être regardé avec haine et colère, mais il avait normalement fait quelque chose pour mériter ça! Mais, avec la belette rousse… il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'éviter! Il ne voulait pas se battre contre elle. Il ignorait s'il pourrait se contrôler avant de lui faire très mal. Les Veelas n'aimaient pas partager, surtout pas leur âme sœur. Mais, lui n'avait aucune intention de posséder Potter. Par contre, il ne voulait pas tenter le destin. Il se tourna violemment en direction de Potter.

-Explication, maintenant. Siffla-t-il.

Potter lui lança un regard indéchiffrable avant de partir. Une minute… ce type avait passé des semaines à le poursuivre, et à présent il refusait de lui dire une simple explication? Il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir! Drago le suivit, le cœur empli de fureur, et se saisit de son bras, l'obligeant à se tourner dans sa direction. Le brun eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il l'entrainait vers l'extérieur. Potter ne lui manquait pas. Il n'appréciait pas lorsque le Griffondor le poursuivait comme un idiot, mais il méritait une explication! Et il pouvait parier que Potter savait pertinemment pourquoi la Belette rousse le détestait aussi férocement depuis quelques temps.

-C'est quoi le problème de ta fiancée? Cracha-t-il avec colère.

-Elle n'est pas ma fiancée.

-Tout le monde sait qu'elle le deviendra, et ce n'est pas ça l'important! Pourquoi m'a-t-elle attaqué? Je ne lui ai rien fait!

Une grimace se forma sur le visage du Griffondor et Drago se saisit de son col, rapprochant dangereusement son visage du sien. Il vit une étrange lueur traversée le regard de Potter, mais celui-ci refusait de lui expliquer ce qui se passait.

-Potter. J'exige une explication! Si elle est devenue folle, fais-la hospitaliser!

-Elle n'est pas folle. Elle te considère comme une menace. Je vais lui parler.

-Une menace? Je ne suis pas dans le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres! Pourquoi serais-je une menace?

Un grognement rauque s'échappa de la bouche du brun avant qu'il ne se saisisse de ses épaules et l'éloigne d'un coup sec. D'accord, cette réaction était vraiment trop étrange. Potter avait toujours été étrange, mais il y avait une limite à ne pas franchir.

-Parce que tu es magnifique.

-Hein? De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

Et puis, tous les Veelas étaient magnifiques, il n'y avait pas de quoi être flatté. Drago aurait bien roulé des yeux si les ongles de Potter ne s'enfonçaient pas dans sa peau. Le brun semblait étrangement crispé, comme si à tout moment il allait perdre le contrôle. Bon, il avait compris. Les Griffondors étaient fous. Weasley agissait comme tout Griffondor qui se respecte. Pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire.

-Parce qu'elle sait comment je te regarde, même si j'essaye de ne pas le faire.

-Potter… tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver.

Cette fois-ci, il pouvait clairement voir la profonde irritation qui marquait les traits de Potter. Hé bien, qu'il aille se faire foutre! C'était qui était irrité et non le contraire! Il voulait simplement savoir pourquoi Weasley l'avait attaqué et Potter lui parlait de son apparence physique! À quel point était-ce stupide!

-Elle te voit comme un ennemi parce que je lui ai avoué que je voulais te baiser encore et encore.

La bouche de Drago dégringola soudainement alors que Potter devenait aussi rouge qu'une tomate tout en gardant son air irrité. Il lui avait dit… quoi? Il voulait le… Depuis quand Potter parlait-il de cette manière! Il voulait le… Drago se sentit devenir écarlate avant qu'il ne montre les dents.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de le dire comme ça! S'énerva-t-il.

-Tu refusais de comprendre!

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as ouvert ta grande bouche pour lui dire une chose pareille!

-Je n'allais pas lui mentir! Elle est ma petite-amie!

-Bien sur que tu lui mens! Tu as quel âge? 5 ans?

-Un enfant de cinq ans ne penserait pas à ce que je pense en ce moment.

**-Potter**!

Le rougissement du brun s'étendit sur ses joues alors qu'il détournait brutalement les yeux, gardant tout de même ses mains sur ses épaules. Le contact de sa peau à travers son chandail lui donnait étrangement chaud. Comment Potter osait-il lui dire une chose pareille? Il n'avait pas le droit de lui parler comme ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser à lui de cette façon! Pourquoi son plan semblait tomber à l'eau alors qu'il était censé fonctionner à la perfection?

-Écoute Malfoy. Je ne peux pas contrôler à quoi je pense, ok? Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais faire quelque chose à propos de mes… sentiments.

Premièrement, Potter, tu n'arrêtes pas de flirter avec moi. Donc, tu agis par rapport à tes stupides sentiments! Deuxièmement, même si tu voudrais faire quelque chose pour assouvir tes pulsions, je t'enverrais balader si vite et si loin que tu te retrouverais sur la lune avant d'avoir cligné des yeux.

-Malfoy, si je te voulais, je sais que je finirais par t'avoir.

Pour la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes, Drago sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir sous le choc tandis qu'un minuscule sourire se formait sur les lèvres de Potter. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de lui dire une chose pareille. S'il voulait… s'il le voulait il pourrait…

-Espèce de fils de pute arrogant! S'égosilla le blond.

-Je note que tu ne dis pas non.

-Potter, dis à ta petite-amie qu'elle n'a rien à craindre de moi. Nous ne coucherons jamais ensemble. **Jamais**.

Enfin, il l'espérait de tout son cœur. Non! Où était partie sa force intérieure? Il n'avait qu'à se rappeler l'image de sa Grand-mère couverte de sang pour se refroidir les hormones. Il n'allait pas finir sa vie dépendant de quelqu'un. Âme sœur ou non, il se refusait à être avec Potter. Surtout pour une seule nuit. S'il couchait avec Potter, le contact d'un autre homme le dégoûterait. Il était hors de question qu'il passe sa vie sans coucher avec qui que ce soit. Potter avait bien le droit de s'envoyer en l'air, alors pourquoi pas lui? Même s'il savait que de coucher avec Potter serait certainement l'expérience la plus fantastique qu'il n'est jamais vécu de toute sa vie. Il prit une respiration tremblante et faillit s'étrangler en voyant les yeux de Potter observer avec fascination ses lèvres.

-Je sais que nous ne coucherons jamais ensemble. Répliqua d'une voix éteinte Potter. Je sais que jamais je ne toucherais tes lèvres des miennes ni que je caresserais ton…

-Potter! Concentre-toi!

Un grognement rauque s'échappa de la gorge de Potter, et il passa une main tremblante sur son visage.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Malfoy, tu me fais cet effet. Je n'ai jamais pensé à toi de cette façon. Merde! Je n'ai jamais pensé à **Ginny** de cette façon!

Il ne devait pas poser cette question. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas poser cette question. C'était supplier aux problèmes de venir le hanter. Il avait déjà bien assez de problème comme ça. Pourtant… il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

-Comment est-ce que tu penses à moi?

-Je sens ton odeur partout où je vais. Je m'imagine que je viens te voir et que je te prends à même le sol. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de…

Il poussa un long soupir, et Drago était à peu près convaincu qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi excité de toute sa vie. Embrasser un Potter à moitié endormi était une chose. Savoir que Potter était follement attiré par lui en était une autre. Et s'il utilisait son charme Veela sur lui… il quitterait sa belette en un claquement de doigt. La tentation était si forte… l'attirance était déjà là et… Non!

-Potter, prends une douche froide ou, encore mieux, souviens-toi que tu aimes la Belette rousse. Tu l'aimes plus que tout au monde. Tu ne veux pas la tromper.

-Je le sais.

Drago hocha la tête avant de s'enfuir vers sa chambre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait été tenté d'utiliser son charme Veela pour obliger Potter à quitter sa petite-amie. Sa Grand-mère avait utilisé son charme Veela pour séduire son Grand-père alors que celui-ci était déjà marié… et il pouvait clairement voir comment tout s'était bien terminé pour elle. Pas question qu'il ait ce fichu destin.

À suivre…


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération les livres 1 à 4 d'Harry Potter, mais emprunte certaines choses du livre 5 (Notamment l'armée de Dumbledore)

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de me reviewer, je vous promets de recommencer à répondre aux reviews le plus tôt possible!

**Chapitre 15**

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de me décevoir Lucius. Commença froidement Voldemort tout en caressant Nagini.

Harry vit clairement le corps de Lucius Malfoy être secoué de violents tremblements et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour le patriarche de la famille Malfoy si pathétique. Malgré lui, il pensa à Malfoy et se demanda comment le blond réagirait s'il devait un jour voir son père dans cet état. Était-ce pour ça qu'il avait quitté le Seigneur des Ténèbres? Pour ne pas terminer en misérable larve attendant le sort que lui réservait Tom Jedusor?

-Premièrement, tu m'as renié alors que je te croyais mon bras droit.

-Maître… vous devez comprendre…

-Silence.

Le visage de Lucius se convulsa sous la douleur et Harry vit un sourire sadique se former sur la bouche sans lèvre de Voldemort. Il détestait être dans sa tête. Il détestait voir ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait. Toute cette douleur, cette peine, cette rage… et ce plaisir cruel qu'il pouvait voir briller dans ses yeux rouges. Il ne les supportait pas. Mais, que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Il était le parfait espion.

-Ensuite, tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que d'être enfermé à Azkaban et de perdre tous tes biens.

-Maître…

**-Silence**. Et maintenant, ça. Cracha-t-il avec hargne.

Lucius Malfoy tomba brusquement à genoux, le visage contre le sol. Harry sentit malgré lui une once de pitié pour le blond. Il savait à quel point Voldemort pouvait être cruel gratuitement, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il était capable de faire si quelqu'un lui donnait une bonne raison d'être en colère.

-Tu ne peux même pas garder ton fils dans nos rangs. _Ton fils_.

Aussitôt, le corps d'Harry se figea alors qu'un froid insoutenable l'envahissait. Qu'est-ce que Voldemort voulait de Malfoy? Pourquoi parlait-il de lui? Merlin, quelle question stupide. Malfoy était, exactement, un Malfoy. Le seul Malfoy qui pouvait obtenir la fortune de sa famille. Le Ministère de la magie considérait Lucius comme un traître, il ne le laisserait jamais s'approcher de la fortune de ses ancêtres. Mais, Malfoy était une toute autre histoire. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'envie folle de sortir de la tête de Voldemort et courir vers Malfoy afin de l'enfermer dans un cachot et ne plus jamais le laisser sortir. Ainsi il serait en sécurité pour l'éternité. Personne n'avait le droit de lui faire le moindre mal! Il vit Voldemort lever sa baguette en direction et sursauta violemment lorsqu'une personne se jeta entre Lucius Malfoy et Voldemort, défendant de son corps le blond. Merde… Narcissa Malfoy venait d'interférer. Perdre un parent serait déjà trop douloureux pour Malfoy, en perdre deux équivalait à la fin du monde. Mais, que pouvait-il faire?

-Narcissa… que fais-tu donc ici?

-Vous savez pertinemment que Lucius ne pouvait pas contrôler la réaction de Drago. Vous savez qui est son âme sœur, il ne peut pas aller à l'encontre de son destin. Nous sommes ce que nous sommes.

Malfoy avait une… âme sœur? Cette pensée lui retourna aussitôt l'estomac et lui fit froncer les sourcils. Le blond ne semblait intéresser par personne! Comment pourrait-il donc avoir une âme sœur? C'était absolument grotesque! Et puis, comment une Malfoy pouvait croire aux âmes sœurs? Même lui n'y croyait pas vraiment. Cela n'expliquait absolument rien. Tout cela était ridicule.

-Oui, je le sais. Alors, c'est tout? Je suis censé accepter l'incompétence de ton mari uniquement parce que votre fils ne peut pas aller contre son _âme sœur_? Demanda sarcastiquement Voldemort.

-Exactement, mon Seigneur. Notre loyauté va à notre âme sœur. Pas à la famille. Pas à nous-mêmes. _À notre âme sœur_.

Harry vit un éclair d'amusement traverser les traits reptiliens de Voldemort alors qu'il observait de haut en bas la mère de Malfoy. Celle-ci se trouvait devant son mari, le protégeant de tous maléfices qui pouvaient venir dans sa direction. Pourquoi faisait-elle donc ça? Elle ne se protégeait pas du tout! Voldemort pouvait la tuer si aisément si elle restait ainsi… Comment Malfoy se sentirait-il? S'en voudrait-il d'avoir abandonné ses parents? De s'être mis du côté de la Lumière? Il ne voulait pas que Malfoy souffre. Même s'il ne pouvait pas l'approcher et lui parler… savoir qu'il allait bien était suffisant. Il faillit se fracasser la tête contre un mur en entendant ses pensées? Vouloir baiser Malfoy avait complètement détraqué son cerveau. Quelle horreur

-Rien ne vaut plus que votre âme sœur, n'est-ce pas?

Voldemort se leva alors soudainement, s'approchant lentement de Narcissa Malfoy et lui saisissant vigoureusement le menton, l'obligeant ainsi à relever les yeux vers lui. Harry savait de première main combien entrer en contact avec la peau du Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait être dégoûtant. Une peau si froide et reptilienne… une peau emplie de magie noire et de mort… Pourtant, Narcissa Malfoy ne cligna même pas des yeux, se contentant de le fixer intensément.

-Tu as jusqu'à demain. Déclara-t-il finalement, relâchant vivement le visage de la blonde.

-Pour quoi mon Seigneur?

-Pour me ramener ton fils, bien évidemment.

Le visage de Narcissa Malfoy devint aussi blême qu'un drap alors que ses yeux gris s'écarquillaient sous la stupeur.

-Mon Seigneur… c'est mon fils… Murmura-t-elle avec désespoir. Mon unique enfant.

-Très bien alors.

Il la balança alors sans ménagement contre le mur et se saisit de Lucius Malfoy par la gorge, l'obligeant à se relever. Il pointa ensuite sa baguette entre ses deux yeux, un immense sourire au visage. Il s'amusait comme un petit fou. Merlin tout puissant! Harry pouvait sentir son délice à travers leur lien. Et il voulait vomir…

-Fais ton choix, Narcissa. Ton unique enfant ou ton mari.

La blonde se mit à trembler, sa bouche ouverte en une supplique muette.

-Je ne le tuerais pas rapidement, Narcissa. Poursuivit Voldemort. Je lui ferais mal, très mal.

-De qui parlez-vous? Gémit la mère de Malfoy.

-De celui que tu me laisseras sacrifier, bien évidemment. Choisis.

Une larme silencieuse et douloureuse roula sur la joue de Narcissa Malfoy avant qu'elle ne transplane. Harry se réveilla alors en sursaut, le corps couvert de sueur. Il se redressa alors comme un ressort et enfila brusquement ses chaussures. _Il devait protéger Malfoy_.

()

Drago ouvrit violemment les yeux et s'assit rapidement sur son lit. Sa mère se trouvait près d'ici. Il pouvait sentir sa présence… si près. Pourquoi était-elle ici? Ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire à présent. Ils étaient dans deux camps différents. C'était terminé. Il se mordit brusquement la lèvre inférieure avant de s'habiller lentement. Sa présence était de plus en plus proche. Était-elle folle? Ne connaissait-elle pas les passages secrets de Poudlard? Tout le monde allait la détecter! Elle risquait d'être déportée à Azkaban! Il se mit alors à courir dans sa direction, n'ayant qu'à suivre le lien qui était bâti en eux. Il grimaça soudainement en entendant les cloches se mettre à sonner l'une contre l'autre, annonçant une attaque imminente. Elle était idiote. Pourquoi était-elle aussi idiote? Sa mère n'avait jamais été aussi imprudente!

-Drago…

Il se tourna violemment et eut à peine le temps de sauter qu'un sort l'effleurait. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Sa mère venait de l'attaquer. Pourquoi l'attaquait-elle? Il sortit, à son tour, sa baguette la pointant dans sa direction.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça? S'étrangla-t-il.

-Il va tuer ton père, Drago. Il va le tuer parce que tu nous as trahis!

-Je n'ai trahi personne! Hurla Drago. **Personne**!

Des larmes amères se mirent alors à couler sur les joues de porcelaine de sa mère. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Elle allait vraiment le ramener au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle allait vraiment le laisser mourir afin de sauver son père. Comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir?

-Tu nous as…

-Ne me parle pas ainsi! Poursuivit Drago. Je fais la même chose que toi! _Je suis la même chose que toi_!

-Il va le tuer Drago. Il va le tuer! Je ne peux pas…

Elle tomba alors à genoux et se mit à sangloter comme un enfant. Drago aurait voulu s'approcher d'elle afin de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais, il n'était pas assez stupide pour faire une chose pareille. Elle avait probablement un portoloin sur elle qui l'attendait sagement afin de l'emmener jusqu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était hors de question qu'il meurt aujourd'hui. Pas pour les péchés de son père. Il n'aurait jamais dû choisir Voldemort, voilà tout. Sa mère se mit alors à ramper dans sa direction, le regardant avec désespoir.

-Tu peux sauver ton père. Murmura-t-elle. Tu peux le sauver. C'est ton père… ton sang…

-Je suis ton sang, moi-aussi! Je suis ton fils !

Pourquoi était-il en colère? Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi en voyant sa mère? Il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que c'était dans sa nature. Elle était une Veela. Il aurait probablement réagi de la même façon, lui aussi. Il trahirait certainement lui aussi ses enfants si cela voulait dire sauver son âme sœur. Un haut le cœur lui souleva l'estomac et il recula d'un pas.

-Je ne peux pas venir avec toi.

**-Il ne peut pas mourir**!

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle se releva d'un bond et se jeta sur lui. Il pouvait la rage, la fureur et la tristesse dans son regard. Il pouvait voir la Veela désespérée qui voulait protéger l'homme de sa vie. Comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir d'avoir préféré le donner à Voldemort plutôt que d'affronter la mort de son âme sœur?

-Petrificus totalus!

Sa mère tomba alors lourdement sur le sol, son visage figé dans une grimace de haine et de douleur. Drago releva brusquement la tête en direction de Potter et se mit soudainement à trembler. Il pouvait entendre les bruits de pas des autres habitants de Poudlard. Sa mère allait être mise en prison. Elle allait payer pour avoir aimé le mauvais homme. Non, ce n'était même pas de l'amour. C'était de l'esclavage. La forme la plus vile et la plus naturelle d'esclavage. Ses yeux se voilèrent de larmes alors que quelqu'un lui touchait le bras. Ses yeux rencontrèrent brièvement ceux de Dumbledore et il ne put s'empêcher de le supplier.

-Ne… Ne les laissez pas la prendre avec eux. Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Dumbledore hocha brièvement la tête, le rassurant de son regard bleu que tout allait bien se passer. Il en doutait fort.

À suivre…


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération les livres 1 à 4 d'Harry Potter, mais emprunte certaines choses du livre 5 (Notamment l'armée de Dumbledore)

**Message de l'auteur : **Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer! J'apprécie vraiment votre patience et je vous promets que **la semaine prochaine je vais recommencer à répondre aux reviews** puisque l'un de mes emplois se termine lundi prochain (se met à danser comme une folle). Je vous aime tous!

**Chapitre 16**

Drago n'arrivait pas à croire que Dumbledore avait réussi à convaincre les aurors de laisser sa mère rester à Poudlard. D'accord, elle devait vivre dans les donjons, mais c'était bien mieux que de rester à Azkaban. Ces mains se crispèrent autour des barres en fer qui retenaient sa mère alors que celle-ci le fixait sans véritablement le voir. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Comment aurait-il pu après avoir été attaqué par sa propre mère. Non, il n'avait pas été attaqué par sa mère. Il avait été attaqué par une Veela qui voulait protéger son âme sœur. Elle l'aurait probablement tué si cela voulait dire sauver son père. Bien évidemment qu'elle l'aurait fait. Après tout, il avait bien trahi sa famille uniquement parce que Potter était son âme sœur. Il avait mis ses parents dans cette situation. Non, sa vie de Veela avait mis ses parents dans cette situation. Ou était-ce sa mère puisque son âme sœur était son père? Oh et puis… est-ce que cela allait changer quelque chose de savoir qui était coupable? Non, cela n'allait rien changer. Il vit les yeux de sa mère se poser lentement sur lui, des larmes amères roulant sur ses joues de porcelaine.

-Il va le tuer, tu le sais? Murmura-t-elle.

-Mère dort s'il te plait.

-Il va lui faire du mal, et je ne peux rien y changer si tu me laisses ici.

-Si tu y retournes, il te tuera aussi.

Un gémissement inarticulé s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne se jette sur les barreaux, lui griffant presque le visage.

-Ma vie n'a pas d'importance! Hurla-t-elle. S'il te plait Drago… Je t'en supplie… Aide-moi... Laisse-moi partir.

-Je ne le peux pas. Tu vas avoir un procès, et le Ministère décidera quoi faire de toi.

-Je me fiche du Ministère! Laisse-moi y aller! Tu ne comprends pas!

Elle se mit alors à frapper contre les barreaux, hurlant des obscénités tout en sanglotant. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il lui faisait. Non, il ne le savait pas. Il ne voulait pas savoir qu'est-ce que cela faisait de devoir vivre dans un monde où son âme sœur était en danger.

-Maman… Supplia-t-il. Je t'en pris, n'agis pas comme ça.

-Laisse-moi sortir Drago… Laisse-moi partir…

-Même s'il meurt…

Un râlement rauque s'échappa de la bouche de sa mère et il fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer.

-Même s'il meurt… cela ne veut pas dire que tu dois mourir.

-Ne te rends pas encore plus bête que tu ne l'es déjà!

-Je ne suis pas stupide. Qui a décidé que nous devions vivre pour eux? Qui a décidé que nous ne pouvions pas être sans eux?

-C'est notre nature.

Cette finalité dans sa voix, comme s'il n'y avait pas d'alternative, fit froid dans le dos de Drago. Il devait y avoir une alternative, une solution. Il devait pouvoir vivre sans son âme sœur. C'était parce que les Veelas n'avaient jamais essayé de se battre contre cette destiné que cela se passait ainsi!

-Non! C'est ce que nos ancêtres nous ont fait croire! Ce n'est pas vrai! La liberté doit exister.

-Il n'y a pas de liberté… Ce que tu fais est futile, Drago.

Elle se laissa alors tomber sur le sol, frappant incessamment les barreaux de sa prison. Drago pouvait le sang couler sur ses poignets. Il pouvait voir sa haine, sa colère et son désespoir, et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il n'avait pas les clés pour la faire sortir. Et même s'il les avait, il n'aurait rien fait. Sa mère avait une chance de vivre même si elle refusait de l'accepter. Retourner voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres était du suicide tout simplement. Il n'allait pas perdre deux parents en une nuit. Les mains de sa mère se posèrent soudainement sur ses oreilles et elle se mit à hurler comme il ne l'avait jamais entendu hurler.

-Il lui fait mal! S'étrangla-t-elle. Il lui fait mal!

Comment le savait-elle donc? Drago avait presqu'oublié que plus les Veelas étaient liés à leur âme sœur, plus ils étaient affectés par ce qui pouvait leur arrivé. Quelle horreur. Mais, quelle horreur. Il vit sa mère se jeter contre le mur, hurlant à s'en déchirer les poumons, et il ne pouvait que la regarder, les yeux secs.

()

-S'il te plait… s'il te plait… Drago… Drago… Laisse-moi… Laisse-moi le rejoindre…

Drago ne faisait même plus semblant de l'écouter, il était simplement assis sur le sol, la tête sur les genoux et les mains sur les oreilles. Il ne voulait plus l'entendre, il ne voulait plus la regarder. La nuit était tombée et pourtant elle continuait à répéter sa litanie, encore et encore, menaçant de le rendre complètement cinglé. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir, il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir. Les Veelas n'étaient pas dépendants de leur âme sœur, et il allait le prouver. Pour sa mère, pour sa Grand-Mère, pour lui-même. Un cri presqu'inhumain retentit dans les donjons, et Drago releva brusquement la tête, regardant sa mère recroquevillée contre le sol, des hauts le cœur féroces lui déchirant la poitrine.

**-Non! Non! Non! **

Elle répétait ses « Non » comme si elle pouvait effacer la réalité, effacer le fait que son âme sœur était morte. Son père était mort. Drago posa vivement sa main sur sa bouche, empêchant ses sanglots de sortir. Son père avait choisi son destin… oh oui, il l'avait choisi… et pourtant, il était tout de même son père. Même s'il ne le connaissait pas vraiment, même s'il n'avait jamais semblé affectueux ou gentil, il était son père, malgré tout. Et il était mort. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit sa mère se fracasser la tête contre le mur qu'il arrêta de se laisser aller.

-Elfe de maison! Hurla-t-il. Elfe de maison!

Celui-ci apparut aussitôt et posa à peine un regard sur sa mère avant de transplaner dans sa cellule et de se mettre à jeter des sorts. Il avait mis une camisole de force sur sa mère. Elle avait le front en sang et une camisole de force. Il allait vomir. Il allait vraiment vomir…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda d'une voix presqu'inaudible Potter.

Drago se tourna violemment dans sa direction, et son cœur se crispa dans sa poitrine en voyant que Ginny Weasley était avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ça. Pas pour le moment.

-Tu ne m'as pas laissé le sauver! Sanglota sa mère. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le sauver.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu le sauver, il était condamné.

Cela ne fit que pleurer encore plus fort sa mère et il s'obligea à se tourner vers le couple que formaient Potter et Weasley fille. Il ne voulait pas les voir. Il ne voulait pas les entendre. Il ne voulait pas voir leur amour briller devant lui alors qu'il se sentait tellement Veela… alors qu'il avait si peur de se sentir Veela…

-Allez-vous-en. Siffla-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

-Malfoy…

Il vit Potter faire un pas dans sa direction et sortit aussitôt sa baguette, la pointant sans ménagement dans sa direction.

-J'ai dit… Allez-vous-en!

-Tu vas finir comme moi, tu le sais Drago? Ricana Narcissa.

Sa bouche était déformée un sourire grotesque alors que des larmes amères roulaient sur ses joues.

-Tais-toi, Maman. Ordonna Drago.

-Tu penses que tu peux échapper à ton destin? Tu penses que tu peux courir? Que tu peux t'enfuir? Mais, tu es ce que tu es… peu importe à quel point -tu te mens.

-Tais-toi!

Il s'avança alors en direction du couple de Griffondors tout en continuant à pointer sa baguette dans leur direction.

-Allez-vous-en.

-Harry s'inquiétait pour toi! S'indigna Weasley. Il est tellement gentil qu'il…

**-Dehors**!

Les yeux bleus de la rouquine se plissèrent dangereusement avant qu'elle ne montre les dents. Potter lui fit alors un vague signe de tête, et elle partit en claquant la porte.

-Toi aussi, va-t-en. Poursuivit le Serpentard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Pourquoi est-elle comme ça?

Drago observa du coin de l'œil sa mère qui s'était mis à chantonner des paroles sans queue ni tête. Elle devenait folle. Comment pouvait-elle déjà devenir folle? Cela prenait au moins une semaine! Il était censé avoir au moins ça! Il pouvait se souvenir de sa Grand-Mère qui s'était mise à chantonner une heure avant de s'ouvrir les veines. Il allait faire une crise, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être aussi faible.

-Va-t-en Potter.

-C'est quoi cette histoire d'âme sœur? Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'elle est comme ça?

**-Va-t-en Potter**!

Son ton de voix sembla le convaincre puisqu'il hocha faiblement la tête avant de partir. Une part de lui, une part que Drago détestait avec passion et qui ne cessait de devenir plus forte, hurlait de ne pas le laisser partir. De lui courir après. D'utiliser son charme Veela et de l'obliger à rester avec lui pour toujours. Mais, il n'était pas comme ça. Il refusait d'être comme ça.

-Elfe de maison.

L'elfe apparut aussitôt, lui lançant un regard éloquent.

-Ouvre la porte.

À sa grande surprise, l'elfe s'exécuta sans la moindre hésitation. Drago pénétra alors dans la cellule de sa mère, s'asseyant à côté de sa tête sur son petit lit étroit. Il prit la tête de sa mère et la posa sur ses genoux tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Nous ne sommes pas uniquement des Veelas, tu sais? Nous pouvons vivre sans eux.

-Comment est-ce que tu fais? Comment est-ce que tu fais alors qu'il est devant toi… qu'il pourrait être si facilement à toi…

Il ne voulait pas que Potter lui appartienne, voilà comment il faisait. Il pouvait se battre contre ce destin. Il n'était pas obligé d'y succomber. Il pouvait survivre… il se promettait de survivre…

-Laisse-moi partir Drago…

-Tu peux vivre sans lui.

-Je ne le peux pas. Et même si je le pouvais, je ne le veux pas. Il est toute ma vie.

-Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi… fais-le pour moi.

Drago ne réalisait même pas qu'il pleurait jusqu'à ce qu'une de ses larmes tombe sur la joue de porcelaine de sa mère.

-J'ai tellement mal, Drago. Laisse-moi partir…

-Non, Maman… s'il te plait… Maman…

-Drago… Tu me comprends plus que tu ne veux le laisser voir. Ne sois pas cruel, Drago. Ne sois pas si cruel.

-Je ne le veux pas!

-Nous sommes des Black, Drago.

-Et alors?

Le corps de sa mère ne tremblait plus, elle était si calme. Pourquoi était-elle si calme? Il n'allait pas la laisser mourir! Il était hors de question qu'il la laisse mourir!

-Nous sommes maudits. Être Veela n'est pas une malédiction.

-J'en doute fort.

-Mais, nous les Black sommes maudits… Maudits pour l'éternité. Tu finiras comme ça, toi aussi.

-Non, je ne vais pas finir comme ça! Que la condition Veela aille au Diable!

-Le voir avec cette femme… tu penses que tu y survivras?

-Oui.

-Non… tu ne pourras pas lui résister… il est déjà attiré par toi, tu le sais…

-Maman…

-Et quand vous ferez l'amour et qu'il retournera à cette rouquine, tu penses que tu survivras?

-**Maman!**

-Tu viendras me rejoindre bien assez tôt.

Ses yeux gris plongèrent dans les siens et elle lui envoya un sourire très doux.

-Je t'attendrai, mon bébé.

Sa Grand-Mère lui avait dit la même chose. Comme si elle savait déjà qu'il était destiné à cette même souffrance… à ce même destin… Il sortit alors lentement sa baguette.

-Finite incantatem.

La camisole de force se déchira aussitôt autour de sa mère et celle-ci le fixa avec un petit sourire serein. La mort la confortait. Mourir était la seule solution pour elle. Rester en vie lui faisait trop mal. Drago avait envie de mourir. Il pouvait encore voir les yeux vidés d'espoir de sa Grand-Mère, ses longs cheveux blancs sur le carrelage… sa main qui lui touchait la joue alors qu'il hurlait et que sa mère restait droite comme un « I », ne faisant absolument rien pour la sauver. Mais, il n'y avait rien à faire pour la sauver. Elle était déjà condamnée.

_-Je t'attendrai pour t'emmener dans ta prochaine demeure_…

Il fit alors apparaître un couteau dans sa main et le tendit à sa mère. Elle ne lui avait jamais fait un sourire aussi lumineux. Il ne lui avait jamais apporté autant de joie, mais l'idée d'aller au même endroit que son âme sœur la comblait de bonheur… de tant de bonheur…

-Merci.

Drago sortit alors de la cellule et se mit à pleurer comme il n'avait jamais pleuré de sa vie.

À suivre…


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération les livres 1 à 4 d'Harry Potter, mais emprunte certaines choses du livre 5 (Notamment l'armée de Dumbledore)

**Chapitre 17**

Narcissa Malfoy était morte. Harry sortit précipitamment la carte des maraudeurs de sa valise, cherchant désespérément Malfoy. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était morte. Comment était-ce arrivé? Il l'avait vu pourtant! Elle était attachée! Comment avait-elle pu se suicider? Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres en voyant que le Serpentard se trouvait dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Comment se sentait-il en ce moment? Question stupide, bien évidemment. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer la douleur qui devait habiter Malfoy. Il avait mal, chaque jour, en pensant que ses parents étaient morts pour le protéger. Comment le blond se sentait-il en ce moment? Quelles pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête? Regrettait-il sa décision d'être venue dans leur camp? Il fallait qu'il le voie. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il fallait qu'il le voie. Il se mit alors à courir en direction du bureau de Dumbledore, espérant retrouver le blond le plus rapidement possible. Il marmonna rapidement le mot de passe et fut à moitié surpris que la gargouille le laisse tout de même passer. Il grimpa les marches deux à deux et s'arrêta brusquement en entendant Dumbledore parler avec Malfoy.

-C'était la seule chose à faire, Monsieur Malfoy. Personne ne vous en tiendra responsable. Nous savons tous ce qu'elle était. Murmura le directeur, le regard empli de compassion.

-Je ne suis pas venu ici pour que vous vous improvisiez psychologue, Professeur Dumbledore. Siffla le Serpentard. Je veux seulement savoir s'il est possible de lui donner un enterrement… juste un enterrement.

-Monsieur Malfoy…

-Je n'ai pas… Je n'ai pas les moyens pour lui payer un cercueil… pour lui donner un enterrement digne d'elle… Et mon père est…

Son visage était si impassible, et pourtant Harry était prêt à parier toute sa fortune qu'il était sur le point de craquer. Et il avait peur… si peur de ce que le blond risquait de faire. Il ne voulait pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait faire pour pouvoir échapper à la culpabilité qui devait le ronger.

-Malheureusement, Monsieur Malfoy, je ne peux rien y faire. Murmura à regret le directeur.

-Le Ministère ne lui paiera même pas un cercueil. Poursuivit le blond, les yeux dans le vide. Elle était une mangemort, après tout. Professeur Dumbledore…

-Je suis désolé, Monsieur Malfoy.

Le blond hocha lentement la tête avant de partir, passant à côté de lui sans véritablement le voir. Harry s'empressa de le suivre, prenant rapidement sa main dans la sienne. Les yeux gris se posèrent sur lui, et dès que Malfoy le reconnut, il essaya vainement de se dégager. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse partir dans cet état.

-Malfoy, nous devons parler. Déclara d'emblée le Griffondor.

-Potter.

-S'il te plait.

Merlin tout puissant… Malfoy devait vraiment être vidé pour ne pas se battre contre lui. En fait, le blond se contenta de continuer à marcher, laissant sa main dans la sienne. Remarquait-il même la présence d'Harry? Était-ce lui qui avait découvert sa mère? Comment s'était-elle procuré le couteau? Sa dernière image de la mère de Malfoy avait été… Il eut la vision fugace de son visage déformée par la tristesse et la folie… Bordel… pourquoi avait-elle réagi de la sorte? Les parents de Drago s'aimaient bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais imaginé. Il avait été stupide, de toute évidence. Même les mangemorts étaient capables d'aimer inconditionnellement… Et maintenant, Malfoy devait payer pour ça… garder à jamais cette image dans sa tête. Il allait voir les sombrals à présent… Cette pensée le rendit bien plus triste qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. À sa grande surprise, le blond l'entraina jusqu'à sa chambre privée et ferma doucement la porte derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter? Demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

-Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable.

Les yeux gris se fixèrent sur lui sans véritablement le voir, et Harry eut l'impression que pendant quelques instants… quelques horribles instants, Malfoy contemplait ce qu'il devait faire… ce qu'était ses options. Et Harry ne pouvait pas supporter de savoir que l'une de ces options était d'aller rejoindre ses parents. Ses mains s'enroulèrent autour des épaules du blond, et il le secoua doucement, essayant de le faire sortir de son état végétatif. Qu'il hurle et qu'il pleure s'il le désirait, mais qu'il n'agisse pas de cette façon… il ne voulait pas voir cette horrible résignation dans son regard…

-C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire Potter? Va-t-en.

-Malfoy… tes parents ont fait leur choix. Tu n'es pas comme eux, voilà tout. Tu as pris ta destinée en main.

_-J'ai pris ma destinée en main_?

Harry sursauta légèrement lorsque les doigts du blond se saisir de son chandail, ses ongles griffant sa peau. Il s'obligea à ne pas broncher, à ne pas réagir à la douleur. Il préférait voir la fureur du Serpentard plutôt que cette indifférence qui semblait vouloir dire qu'il se fichait de sa vie ou de sa mort… qu'il se fichait de tout. Rien n'était plus dangereux que ça. Un nouveau frisson traversa Harry en fixant les yeux orage.

-Je n'ai jamais eu le moindre choix, Potter! Hurla-t-il. J'ai regardé ma mère mourir… J'ai vu la vie s'éteindre dans son regard… J'ai regardé le sang coulé de sa plaie… _Je lui ai donné le couteau_! Quel était mon choix, Potter! **Quel était mon choix**!

Il lui avait donné le couteau? Pourquoi lui aurait-il donné le couteau? Harry ouvrit la bouche pour l'accuser, pour le questionner, pour… pour le traumatiser encore plus… Le brun secoua doucement la tête avant de laisser ses doigts se croiser dans le dos du Serpentard, le rapprochant encore plus de lui. Sa chaleur était si proche… Il ramena lentement le blond contre son corps, soupirant de soulagement lorsque leur peau fut l'une contre l'autre. Le corps de Malfoy était aussi rigide qu'une barre de fer contre le sien, mais il ne se dégageait pas. C'était déjà quelque chose non?

-Quel était mon choix Potter? Je l'ai tué, et je ne peux même pas lui donner un enterrement… je ne peux pas donner d'enterrement à mon père et à ma mère. Pourquoi Potter?

Harry aurait pu lui dire qu'il allait payer pour l'enterrement. Bordel! Il aurait payé pour une centaine d'enterrements si cela aurait permis à Malfoy de se sentir mieux… d'arrêter de laisser la peine le dévorer… de repousser la culpabilité… Il posa alors la joue contre la chevelure soyeuse, et se maudit silencieusement. Pourquoi, alors que Malfoy était aux portes du désespoir, ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser qu'il sentait si bon? Qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi en paix avec lui-même de toute sa vie? Il était vraiment un enfant de pute.

-Je n'ai pas de choix, comme elle. Je veux mourir, comme elle.

-Non! Tu ne vas pas mourir Malfoy! Je refuse de t'entendre dire une chose pareille!

Un gémissement d'animal blessé s'échappa de la gorge du blond avant qu'il n'enfouisse son visage contre sa nuque et laisse ses bras s'enrouler autour de lui. Il pouvait sentir les larmes chaudes qui coulaient sur son cou. Que devait-il faire? Que devait-il dire? Comment devait-il réagir? Pourquoi Malfoy avait-il laissé sa mère se suicider? Pourquoi Dumbledore ne l'avait-il pas arrêté? Pourquoi le blond était-il venu dans leur camp? C'était quoi cette histoire d'âme sœur? Pourquoi Narcissa Malfoy avait-elle dit à son fils qu'il allait finir comme elle? Il ne savait absolument rien et cela le rendait fou. Mais, pour le moment, ce n'était pas son bien-être qui comptait, mais bien celui de Malfoy. Uniquement Malfoy.

-Tout le monde meurt… Tout le monde meurt…

-Oui, mais ton heure n'est pas venue. Je ne le laisserais pas venir.

-Va-t-en Potter. Laisse-moi. Laisse-moi…

-Non.

()

Drago aurait voulu pouvoir repousser Potter. Il aurait voulu lui donner un coup de poing, lui cracher dessus, hurler à s'en arracher les poumons… Il voulait pleurer, pleurer, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y aie plus une seule goutte d'eau dans son corps. Il essayait encore de retenir ses sanglots. Il savait pertinemment que s'il se laissait aller, il tomberait dans l'hystérie. Il pouvait encore se contrôler. Enfin, il essayait tant bien que mal de se contrôler. Il pouvait encore entendre les mots de sa mère à son oreille. Il pouvait encore voir l'immense joie qui avait marqué ses traits lorsqu'elle avait plongé le couteau dans sa poitrine. Cette extase… cette joie… comment la mort pouvait-elle emmener tant de joie? Et maintenant… il n'avait pas le moindre sou pour pouvoir lui payer un enterrement décent. Elle allait être jetée dans la terre, comme un animal. Et il n'y pouvait rien. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent douloureusement dans le chandail de Potter, et il dut se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler.

-Laisse-moi… Laisse-moi…

Il avait beau supplié Potter, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le tenir si fort… Il avait besoin de lui. Il avait tellement besoin de lui. Comme sa mère avait eu besoin de son père. Comme sa mère… ce fut suffisant pour qu'il se dégage violemment de cette étreinte, respirant avec difficulté. Il sortit brusquement sa baguette de sa poche, la pointant en direction du Griffondor.

-Va-t-en. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait forte.

Le brun lui lança un regard indéchiffrable avant de lui donner un coup de poing sur le poignet, le faisant lâcher sa baguette. Un hurlement de rage retentit alors dans sa chambre, et Drago réalisa un peu plus tard qu'il s'agissait de son cri. De sa rage. En un mouvement violent, il se jeta sur Potter. Qu'il s'en aille! Qu'il s'en aille! Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit ici! Il ne voulait pas qu'il le prenne dans ses bras et qu'il lui caresse les cheveux! Il ne voulait pas de lui!

-Retourne voir ta petite-amie! Laisse-moi! Hurla-t-il tout en essayant de le frapper.

Il poussa un grognement rauque lorsque Potter réussit à l'enlacer, l'empêchant efficacement de sa dégager de son étreinte. Son dos était contre le torse musclé et ses bras étaient incapables de bouger. Il voulait qu'il le laisse tranquille! Des cris de fureur sortaient de sa gorge, et il se débattait comme un loup enragé.

-Va-t-en! Laisse-moi! **Va-t-en**!

C'était à cause de toutes ses conneries si sa mère était morte! C'était à cause de ce stupide que sa mère s'était suicidée! C'était à cause qu'ils étaient des Veelas… Parce qu'ils n'avaient aucun choix sur leur propre destiné. Il était venu dans le camp de Dumbledore à cause de Potter. Et maintenant… son père était mort… son père était mort… sa mère était morte… sa grand-mère était morte… tout le monde était mort. Et il ne restait que lui… que lui et une personne qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il réalisa que ses hurlements n'étaient plus des cris de fureur, mais bien des pleurs rauques qui lui blessaient la gorge. Il n'essayait plus de sa dégager, mais Potter le tenait fermement contre son corps, lui murmurant des paroles sans queue ni tête contre son oreille. Merlin tout puissant… Oh Merlin tout puissant… Il allait mourir lui aussi.

À suivre…


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération les livres 1 à 4 d'Harry Potter, mais emprunte certaines choses du livre 5 (Notamment l'armée de Dumbledore)

**Chapitre 18**

Drago regarda sans véritablement broncher le corps de sa mère disparaître dans un océan de flammes. Il ne portait pas du tout attention aux aurors qui l'entouraient, s'attendaient-ils donc à ce qu'il essaye de faire quelque chose de drastique comme se jeter dans les flammes à la suite de sa mère? Non, il n'était pas encore rendu à ce stade, peut-être qu'un jour penserait-il à ça, mais pour le moment il se contentait la fin d'une vie… La fin de la vie de sa mère. Il aurait voulu l'enterrer… Non, encore mieux, il aurait voulu, au moins, la brûler à côté du corps de son père, mais il n'avait aucun espoir de revoir un jour le corps de Lucius Malfoy. Et… même s'il devait le revoir un jour, il était convaincu que cette vision le hanterait pour le restant de sa vie. Il ne voulait pas voir l'étendu des dommages que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait dû lui causer.

-Au revoir Monsieur Malfoy. Déclara l'un des aurors, le sortant brusquement de sa torpeur.

Le blond se contenta d'hocher la tête et ne prit même pas la peine de regarder les aurors partirent. Voilà donc ce qu'il restait de sa mère, un tas de cendres méconnaissables. Il n'avait pas d'argent pour l'enterrer, et il se refusait à accepter l'aide de Potter. Il aurait pu accepter la générosité de n'importe qui… mais, pas de Potter. Il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de ses bras autour de son corps, l'odeur qui se dégageait de ses vêtements… Était-il complètement idiot? Il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser consoler par le Griffondor. Il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser s'approcher de lui. Bon, cela importait peu, ce qui était fait était fait, il ne pouvait qu'accepter ses erreurs et avancer. Essayer d'avancer… Essayer de se battre…

_-Tu viendras me rejoindre bien assez tôt_…

Son cœur se crispa violemment dans sa poitrine, et il s'obligea à ne pas faire la grimace. Il voulait vivre. Pendant quelques minutes, il avait oublié son seul souhait… son unique prière… Il voulait vivre comme une personne normale. Il voulait choisir la personne avec qui il allait passer sa vie. Il voulait pouvoir dépendre uniquement de lui-même. Il voulait pouvoir toucher Potter sans que cela ne signifie sa perte… Il voulait avoir le contrôle de sa propre destinée. Sa mère ne l'avait jamais compris… elle n'avait jamais essayé de changer les choses… elle s'était résignée à son sort comme s'il s'agissait d'une fatalité. Mais, ce n'était pas en acceptant son destin qu'il allait être heureux. Loin de là. Il refusait de dépendre de Potter. Il refusait de finir comme sa mère et sa grand-mère. Il en avait le droit, non?

_-Tu penses pouvoir échapper encore longtemps à ton destin_?

Il n'essayait pas d'échapper à son destin; il voulait créer son propre destin! Était-ce trop demandé d'avoir une chance au bonheur? Une seule petite chance… Il essuya vivement ses joues en sentant les larmes amères qui y coulaient. Il ne serait pas faible. Il se mit alors à genoux, fixant les cendres qui avaient été sa mère. Il ne finirait pas comme ça. Il allait peut-être mourir, mais ce ne serait pas à cause de l'amour ou de sa condition de Veela. Non, il mourrait parce qu'il l'avait décidé, et non avant. Il mourrait parce qu'il le voulait bien. Il ne mourrait pas parce que Potter ne faisait plus partie de sa vie, ou parce qu'il s'était marié avec Weasley. Non, il mourrait en se battant, ou de vieillesse, ou d'ivresse pourquoi pas! Mais, pas d'amour… Oh non… pas d'amour… Il laissa alors les cendres de sa mère à la lisière de la forêt interdite et partit vers Poudlard, les mains dans les poches. L'A.D devait être entrain de s'entrainer maintenant, il allait sûrement être en retard, mais au moins, il serait là. Il se dirigea à pas rapides jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande et ouvrit brusquement la porte. Il ignora aisément les regards choqués qui se posèrent sur sa personne préférant observer Potter qui le regardait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Le Griffondor ne perdit pas une seule seconde avant de se diriger vers lui au pas de course et de l'entrainer à l'extérieur.

-Malfoy, pourquoi es-tu ici? Demanda-t-il à voix basse. Va te reposer.

-Non.

-Malfoy… tu viens de perdre ta mère, d'accord? Va te reposer. Personne ne s'attend à ce que tu sois ici quand tu souffres à ce point.

-Potter, que sais-tu de ma souffrance? Cracha Drago. Tu ne sais rien de moi, alors fous-moi la paix! Je suis ici parce que je le veux et tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Un éclair de colère traversa le regard de Potter, et Drago vit le brun prendre une profonde respiration afin de se calmer. Merlin tout puissant… il aurait tout donné pour que Potter le haïsse comme avant… Il aurait tout donné pour qu'il lui crache des insultes… il aurait tout donné pour que ses bras l'enlacent à nouveau et le serrent si fort… Bordel! Il crispa ses poings et fut presque soulagé en sentant ses ongles pénétrer sa peau.

-Malfoy… S'il te plait… n'essaye de jouer aux forts lorsque tu souffres ainsi.

-Je te le répète pour la dernière fois Potter… tu ne sais rien de ma souffrance. Je veux être ici. Je veux t'aider à détruire cet enfoiré qui a tué ma famille. J'ai besoin de savoir qu'il va mourir…

Il se détesta immédiatement en entendant le ton suppliant de sa voix. Il voulait véritablement la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, oh oui comme il la désirait… mais, ce qu'il désirait le plus était de pouvoir partir d'ici. Partir de ce pays. Partir de ce continent. Il voulait que Potter ne fasse plus partie de sa vie, qu'il n'ait plus à le voir chaque jour… Il voulait que cet amour qu'il n'avait jamais demandé ne soit plus qu'un lointain souffrir. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur. Est-ce que cela fonctionnerait pour lui? Oui, ça devait fonctionner. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que cela fonctionne. Il sursauta violemment en sentant les mains du Griffondor entourer son visage, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'être ici. Déclara-t-il calmement. Tu n'es pas obligé d'affronter leur regard.

-Qu'est-ce que pleurer dans ma chambre va changer Potter?

-Pleurer aide à guérir, Malfoy. Crois-moi.

Les doigts du Griffondor caressaient son visage. Il pouvait sentir la callosité des doigts du brun, leur chaleur pénétrait sa peau lui donnant l'étrange envie de baisser la tête et de pleurer comme un bébé. Cela n'allait certainement pas arriver. Il se dégagea sèchement et s'empressa de lui jeter un regard noir.

-Je n'ai aucune raison d'écouter tes stupides conseils, Potter. Laisse-moi attaquer les crétins qui te servent d'armée et fiche-moi la paix!

Drago poussa un léger grognement lorsque les mains de Potter se posèrent sur ses épaules, l'empêchant de partir.

-J'accepte que tu viennes d'entrainer Malfoy, mais si je vois un seul signe que tu ne vas pas bien, je t'emmènerais moi-même dans ta chambre.

-Va te faire…

-Et… quand tu le souhaiteras… quand tu l'accepteras… j'aimerais que tu viennes me parler.

-De quoi exactement?

Une étrange expression traversa le visage de Potter avant qu'il ne pince ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre.

-De ton âme sœur.

-Potter!

Il n'allait pas se mettre à faire une crise d'hyperventilation. Oh merde… Oh merde… Il n'aurait pas dû venir tout bien réfléchi. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Il ne voulait pas que Potter lui parle d'âme sœur. Pas quand sa mère était morte à cause de ça. Pas qu'il était fort probable qu'il meurt à cause de ça!

-Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas te faire de mal Malfoy. Jamais. C'est juste que…

-C'est juste que rien du tout! S'étrangla le blond. Ma vie ne te concerne en rien.

-Tu as tord. Siffla Potter en fronçant les sourcils. Je tiens à toi.

-Potter, tu veux coucher avec moi! Tu ne tiens pas à moi!

Il n'avait pas le droit de tenir à lui. Il ne pouvait pas tenir à lui. Pourquoi devait-il le regarder de cette façon? Pourquoi devait-il lui parler de cette façon? Il devait aimer la belette rousse! Il devait se marier avec elle, faire des beaux enfants, et vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps! Il ne devait pas le regarder comme ça… Il ne devait pas le toucher comme ça… Drago regarda rapidement autour de lui, réfléchissant au meilleur moment de partir en courant.

-Ne pars pas Malfoy. Ordonna le brun. Pas après m'avoir dit une telle connerie. Je veux seulement coucher avec toi? Depuis quand?

-Potter, je ne comprends même pas les raisons qui te poussent à vouloir coucher avec moi! Ne me demande pas d'essayer de comprendre les méandres de ton esprit tordu!

Il fit un mouvement brusque des épaules, essayant vainement de se dégager de son étreinte, mais Potter était… plus fort que lui. Ou bien est-ce qu'il ne désirait pas vraiment se dégager? Est-ce qu'il succombait à sa chaleur? Est-ce qu'il succombait à l'appel de son corps? De son âme? Cette pensée lue fit se débattre rageusement, obligeant Potter à s'approcher de lui afin d'essayer de le calmer.

-Lâche-moi! Je t'ordonne de me lâcher!

-Malfoy, je ne te demande pas une explication maintenant! Je veux seulement…

-Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu veux! Tu n'as pas à me demander une chose pareille!

-Ne m'oblige pas à aller derrière ton dos pour savoir ce qui se passe. Parce que je vais le faire.

La bouche de Drago dégringola, et il fixa Potter comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Les mains du Griffondor se durcirent sur ses épaules, le faisant presque grimacer.

-Tu n'oserais pas… Siffla le Serpentard.

-Malfoy, Voldemort a dit que tu étais venu dans notre camp pour ton âme sœur. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que tu avais tout abandonné uniquement parce que tu étais tombé amoureux… mais, ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça…

-Potter…

-Je ne te dis pas de m'expliquer tout de suite, mais un jour…

**-Pas question**!

Il pouvait voir l'irritation prendre de plus en plus de place dans les yeux émeraude de Potter, et il n'en avait rien à faire. Potter ne pouvait pas savoir une chose pareille. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander qui était son âme sœur… il ne pouvait pas lui demander les raisons pour lesquelles il avait une âme sœur… il ne pouvait pas…

-Tu ne veux pas me l'expliquer Malfoy?

-Jamais!

-Très bien alors, tu ne me donnes pas le choix.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Les sourcils de Potter se froncèrent, et il passa une main furieuse dans sa chevelure.

-J'ai déjà commencé mes recherches. Déclara-t-il glacialement. Les âmes sœurs existent pour certaines espèces magiques.

-Potter… tu n'as pas intérêt…

-Les loups-garous, les vampires, les elfes et les Veelas ont des âmes sœurs. Une seule personne qu'ils aimeront toute leur vie.

**-Arrête**!

-Ne m'oblige pas à aller chercher les informations tout seul Malfoy parce que je le ferais.

Le Griffondor le relâcha alors brusquement avant de lui tourner le dos, le laissant en état de choc.

À suivre…


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération les livres 1 à 4 d'Harry Potter, mais emprunte certaines choses du livre 5 (Notamment l'armée de Dumbledore)

**Message de l'auteur** : Vraiment désolé pour le retard. Je viens de retourner à l'Université, et j'ai plusieurs travaux à faire (sans oublier les millions de chapitres que je dois lire). Donc, je vous remercie pour vos reviews et je vous promets d'y répondre la semaine prochaine!

**Chapitre 19**

Harry essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas fixer Malfoy comme un imbécile, ce qui s'avérait bien plus difficile qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Il ignorait s'il était obsédé par Malfoy parce qu'il était attiré par lui ou bien parce qu'il désirait de tout son cœur comprendre le mystère qu'était le Serpentard. Une âme sœur… Malfoy avait une âme sœur. Pourquoi? Et surtout **qui**? Cette pensée l'obsédait jour et nuit, menaçant de le rendre fou. Il avait la nausée dès qu'il imaginait le blond avec une autre personne, et pourtant… il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir _**qui**_. Était-ce Terry Boot? Ou bien encore Pansy Parkinson? Il l'ignorait complètement. Le blond ne parlait plus à personne depuis la mort de sa mère. Quel genre de monstre était-il? Malfoy était entrain de souffrir le martyr, et lui ne trouvait rien de mieux que de se demander de qui le blond était amoureux. Il était pathétique, mais il devait savoir.

-Harry. Siffla Hermione.

Le brun se redressa d'un coup, s'obligeant à regarder le professeur Flitwick qui le fixait avec désespoir. Il s'obligea alors à effectuer le sort, bien décidé à ne pas fixer Malfoy comme un lunatique. Il savait déjà que le blond ne pouvait pas être un sang-pur. Les Malfoy et toutes leurs conneries sur la pureté du sang sorcier… Un sorcier n'avait pas d'âme sœur, enfin littéralement. Les loups-garous, les vampires et les Veelas avaient des âmes sœurs. Ce qui voulait dire que Malfoy était l'un des trois. Il n'était certainement pas un loup-garou, il l'aurait déjà remarqué, après tout certains signes ne trompaient pas. Il n'avait jamais rencontré un vampire de toute sa vie. Il ignorait comment ils agissaient, de quoi ils avaient l'air… Il avait rencontré une seule Veela, mais elle et Malfoy n'avaient absolument rien en commun hormis leur chevelure blonde et cela ne voulait absolument rien dire. Il dut résister à l'envie d'enfouir sa tête entre ses mains et de soupirer à s'en fendre l'âme. Il avait promis à Malfoy de ne pas le harceler. Enfin pour l'instant. Bordel! Cela ne faisait même pas une semaine qu'il lui avait demandé des explications! Il ne pouvait pas aller lui reparler de tout ça. Pas maintenant. Cette tension était sur le point de le tuer, mais il ne pouvait pas agir de la sorte. Soudainement, il vit Malfoy vaciller avant de se reprendre in extremis.

()

Drago aurait tout donné pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Juste une stupide nuit où il pouvait oublier qu'il était un Veela et qu'il avait une âme sœur. Juste une seule nuit pour oublier le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et le fait qu'il était un orphelin. Il ne voulait qu'une nuit pour oublier qu'il allait probablement mourir avant son vingtième anniversaire… Non, il ne devait pas penser comme ça. N'était-ce pas la seule chose qui le gardait en vie? Cette certitude qu'il avait une chance à la liberté? Pas au bonheur, mais à la liberté? Il ne voulait pas utiliser son charme Veela sur Potter et l'obliger à l'aimer, comme sa Grand-Mère l'avait fait à son Grand-père. Il ne voulait pas que sa vie soit déterminée par les choix de son âme sœur comme l'avait fait sa mère. Et c'était pour ça qu'il vivait. Parce qu'il devait saisir cette chance… Après avoir essayé… si cela ne fonctionnait… après il pourrait… Bordel… Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement lorsque Flitwick annonça la fin du cours. Il s'enfuit presqu'en courant et eut à peine le temps de faire deux pas dans le couloir qu'il était agrippé par des mains puissantes. Ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement en voyant Theodore Nott.

-Lâche-moi. Ordonna-t-il glacialement.

-Tu ne fais vraiment plus aussi peur, Malfoy depuis que tu es tombé de ton piédestal.

-Tu veux parier Nott?

Il vit du coin de l'œil Crabbe et Goyle qui le fixaient avec résignation. Ils avaient été… pas exactement amis, mais des bonnes connaissances à une époque, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que Drago savait pertinemment qu'il ne lèverait pas le petit doigt pour l'aider. Ce n'était pas un problème. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour le sauver. Il serra le poing et l'enfonça furieusement dans l'estomac de Nott. Il vit le visage pâle du Serpentard devenir presque vert avant que celui-ci ne le lâche brusquement.

-Ne joue pas avec moi, Nott. Tu risques de le regretter.

-Malfoy…

-Tu n'es rien. Je peux t'écraser aussi facilement que si tu étais une fourmi. Ne sois pas encore plus stupide que tu ne l'es déjà.

Il poussa alors violemment le Serpentard et se mit à marcher. Il n'eut pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir que Potter se trouvait derrière lui.

-Va-t-en. Siffla-t-il.

-J'étais curieux, voilà tout. Je ne te suis pas.

-Laisse-moi deviner… tu as vu le regard mauvais que Nott m'a lancé, et tu as décidé de venir me sauver dans ton armure blanche?

Potter posa alors la main sur son épaule et l'obligea à se tourner. Merlin… il en avait vraiment marre de toutes ces simagrées. Il voulait aller dormir, voilà tout. Il ne voulait pas affronter Nott, et encore moins Potter. Il voulait la paix… Il voulait finir son année à Poudlard; regarder Potter détruire Voldemort, et partir le plus loin possible. Il avait bien mérité ça, pas vrai?

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être sauvé, Malfoy. Répliqua le Griffondor.

-Je suis heureux que tu comprennes enfin ça. Maintenant, dégage.

-Par contre, tu as besoin d'un ami.

-Et tu serais cet ami Potter? Demanda sarcastiquement le blond. Non, merci. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un ami qui veut me baiser. Surtout lorsque cet ami à une petite-amie totalement psychopathe.

Une grimace se dessina sur le visage de Potter avant que celui-ci reprenne son sang froid. Drago ne prit même pas la peine d'essayer de se dégager. Il savait déjà que cela ne servirait à rien. Qu'il le veuille ou non, Potter était plus fort physiquement que lui. Par contre… il était aussi malin qu'un babouin faisant la grimace, s'il trouvait un moyen pour le distraire; il pourrait aisément prendre ses jambes à son cou.

-Je suis ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami pour toi, Malfoy.

-Tu n'as jamais entendu le proverbe : « Avec des amis comme ça, pas besoin d'ennemis »?

-Et toi tu n'as jamais entendu : « Deux têtes valent mieux qu'une »?

-Je ne suis pas convaincu que ton cerveau compte pour une tête Potter. Peut-être le quart… ou la moitié…

Un rougissement de colère s'étendit sur les joues basanées de Potter, et Drago ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il avait l'air sexy ainsi. C'était probablement pour ça qu'il avait passé presque toute sa scolarité à faire de la vie du Griffondor un véritable enfer, il était bien trop sexy comme ça. Ce qui n'avait pas la moindre importance puisqu'il n'avait aucune intention d'agir sur ses sentiments.

-Je veux t'aider Malfoy, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus.

-Pourquoi pas que tu me laisseras tranquille, que tu vois enfin que je n'en vaux pas la peine?

-Tu en vaux la peine…

-Ne laisse pas ta libido parler pour toi, Potter. Tu risque de le regretter.

-Merde, Malfoy! Mes sentiments pour toi ne sont pas uniquement charnels!

Drago essaya vainement de faire un pas en arrière, mais Potter en profita pour le plaquer sans ménagement contre le mur, le fixant comme s'il désirait l'étrangler.

-Alors, pourquoi es-tu aussi gentil avec moi, Potter? Cracha le blond. Tu ne l'as jamais été auparavant. C'est seulement maintenant que tu agis comme si j'avais de l'importance. Et quel étrange coïncidence que ce changement d'attitude apparait au même moment que tu es devenu attiré par moi.

-Ce n'est pas uniquement sexuel Malfoy.

-Nous n'avons jamais été amis. Merlin! Nous nous détestions royalement! Pourquoi…

-Si j'étais seulement attiré par toi, je ne serais pas jaloux de ton âme sœur! Hurla le brun. Je n'aurais pas envie de lui arracher la tête uniquement parce que tu risques de l'aimer pour l'éternité! Je ne…

Il vit les yeux émeraude s'écarquillaient alors que son cœur s'arrêtait dans sa poitrine. Potter était jaloux. Jaloux de son âme sœur. Il aurait éclaté de rire si ça n'avait pas été aussi tragique. Il hocha faiblement la tête avant de reculer d'un pas, malheureusement le mur se trouvait derrière lui.

-Ça me rend fou lorsque je pense que tu en aimes un autre…

-Tu as déjà une petite-amie.

-Je le sais.

-Lâche-moi.

-Qui est-ce? Est-ce qu'il t'aime comme tu le mérites?

-Qu'est-ce que je mérite Potter?

Sa voix était pleine de venin, pourtant le regard doux que posa sur lui le brun lui coupa efficacement le souffle. Et, il fut convaincu qu'il allait bientôt mourir en sentant la main rugueuse du Griffondor se poser sur sa joue.

-Ça me rend fou, c'est tout. Parce que…

-Arrête. Arrête! **Arrête**!

Les poings de Drago frappèrent durement le brun, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour le faire bouger. Le Griffondor le fixait avec une étrange émotion dans le regard.

-Tu aimes Weasley! Hurla Drago, au bord de l'hystérie. Tu aimes Weasley, et tu vas la marier! Vous allez avoir de beaux enfants! Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire! Tu ne peux pas dire des choses pareilles!

-Et toi, tu aimes ton âme sœur. C'est avec cette personne que tu veux passer ta vie, pas vrai? Toute cette histoire est stupide…

-Lâche-moi, Potter! Lâche-moi!

Sa tête hurlait « non » alors que toutes les fibres de son corps, de son cœur, putain de son **âme**, hurlaient qu'il devait se laisser aller. Que son âme sœur lui appartenait. Qu'il avait le droit de… qu'il avait le droit de… Il vit les yeux de Potter devenir vitreux avant qu'un étrange petit sourire ne se forme sur son visage.

-Drago… Murmura-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Je te veux tellement…

**-Non**!

Dans sa panique, Drago assena un violent coup de poing au Griffondor avant de partir en courant. Oh merde… oh non, non, non! Il ne venait pas d'utiliser son pouvoir Veela sur Potter. Oh non…

À suivre…


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération les livres 1 à 4 d'Harry Potter, mais emprunte certaines choses du livre 5 (Notamment l'armée de Dumbledore)

**Message de l'auteur** : Oh mon Dieu… Désolé! Je suis tellement désolé! Je n'ai jamais eu autant de retard depuis que je suis de retour sur ffn! Bon alors, je vais essayer d'expliquer mon retard à ceux qui m'en veulent énormément : je suis à l'Université, et j'ai deux emplois, fin de l'histoire. Personne n'est mort, je ne suis pas en phase terminal de cancer, j'étais simplement surchargée à cause de ma période d'examen. Mais, maintenant je suis retour avec deux changements : premièrement, je ne répondrai plus aux reviews, je sais que certaines personnes vont m'en vouloir, mais si je veux continuer à écrire, je dois le faire, deuxièmement, je vais publier mes chapitres chaque deux semaines (3 fics une semaine, 3 fics l'autre).

**Chapitre 20**

Harry se contenta de regarder Malfoy s'enfuir en courant tout en sentant son cerveau agir au ralentie. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer bon sang? Il désirait Malfoy… Il voulait Malfoy… Mais, il ne l'avait jamais voulu à ce point. Pendant quelques secondes, la seule personne au monde qui comptait était le blond. Il voulait le posséder, l'aimer, le chérir, le protéger. Il aurait abandonné ses amis, sa fortune, sa vie pour que le blond daigne le regarder. C'était quoi ça bordel? Une attirance presqu'insoutenable… comme si…

Sa main se crispa sur sa poitrine et il fronça les sourcils. Les vampires ne pouvaient pas obliger quelqu'un à être attiré par eux. Ils étaient des créatures de la nuit plus fortes et rapides que les humains, mais leurs pouvoirs n'avaient rien à voir avec le sexe, mais les Veelas par contre… Les Veelas pouvaient tout changer… Les Veelas, d'un seul regard, pouvaient rendre fou un homme. Et c'était exactement comme il s'était sentit pendant quelques secondes : fou, obsédé. Malfoy ne l'avait, de toute évidence, pas fait exprès puisqu'il s'était enfuit, le visage saisi par l'horreur. Malfoy… Il ne savait plus quoi penser; quoi dire. Il désirait le blond.

Il voulait faire chanter son corps toute la nuit, le posséder durant des heures, et il était jaloux de son âme sœur. Ce n'était pas normal. Ça n'avait absolument rien de normal. Était-il jaloux pour Ginny? Avait-il déjà été jaloux pour sa petite-amie? Non, parce qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de possessif, alors pourquoi avec Malfoy… Le Serpentard avait une âme sœur, une personne qu'il aimerait pour l'éternité, la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, et il ignorait complètement de qui il s'agissait. Et pourtant, il voulait l'étrangler. Comment pouvait-il vouloir l'étrangler? Il se mit à marcher en direction de la tour de Griffondor, espérant trouver Ginny.

Malfoy avait toujours été une part de sa vie, était-ce pour cela qu'il réagissait de la sorte? Parce que Malfoy était une constante… avait-il toujours été attiré par lui? Il avait bien évidemment remarqué depuis longtemps que Malfoy était magnifique, mais avait-il désiré l'embrasser? Ah, et puis avait-ce la moindre importance? Ce qui importait était le présent. Et dans ce présent, il était attiré par Malfoy au point d'en devenir presque fou. Il pénétra rapidement dans sa salle commune et fut presque soulagé de voir Ginny. Sa petite-amie se précipita vers lui, le prenant sans ménagement par le bras et l'entrainant dans un coin privé.

-Ginny. Commença-t-il.

-Pourquoi es-tu allé le voir? L'interrompit la rouquine en montrant les dents sous sa rage. Tu m'avais promis de rester loin de lui! Pourquoi est-ce que tu trouves du temps pour lui, alors que tu as à peine le temps de me voir! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi es-tu comme ça? Tu es censé m'aimer!

Oui, il était censé l'aimer, alors pourquoi ne cessait-il de penser à Malfoy? Pourquoi la regardait-il parler et ne désirait que partir à la recherche du blond? Il n'était pas en colère, il n'était pas triste, il se sentait juste vide.

-Je ne peux pas l'ignorer Ginny.

-Pourquoi!

-Parce que je… J'ignore les raisons de mon comportement. Mais, je ne peux pas le laisser seul.

-Harry, c'est comme si Malfoy t'avait jeté un sort! Tu as passé des années de ta vie à le considérer comme un moins-que-rien et maintenant tu ne peux pas te passer de lui?

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Ginny. J'étais attiré par lui, ensuite il a perdu ses parents, et j'ai appris qu'il avait une âme sœur et ça m'a rendu tellement jaloux. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça? Je ne suis **jamais** jaloux. Mais, je voulais tuer cette personne. Je voulais la trouver et la détruire. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça?

-Une âme sœur? Pourquoi Malfoy aurait une âme sœur?

-Il est un Veela. Enfin je crois qu'il est un Veela, mais ce n'est pas ça l'important. Ce qui compte est que je ne peux pas le laisser tranquille. Il est… Il m'obnubile… Je ne peux pas…

-Il t'a ensorcelé Harry.

Le brun aurait hoché la tête, mais en voyant le regard de Ginny il préféra froncer les sourcils.

-Il t'a ensorcelé Harry. Les Veelas peuvent séduire n'importe qui. Il t'a jeté un sort.

-C'est ridicule. Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça?

-Pour se venger de toi. Il te déteste depuis toujours. Il veut te rendre fou. Il veut détruire ton bonheur! Est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ça Harry! Tu m'aimes! Tu n'as jamais été attiré par les garçons! Pourquoi _**Malfoy**_ de toutes les personnes au monde!

Le Griffondor secoua violemment la tête, reculant d'un pas. Malfoy n'était pas comme ça. Ou il n'était plus comme ça. À une époque, il l'aurait cru sans le moindre problème, mais pas maintenant. Le blond n'avait aucune raison de faire une chose pareille. Le détruire? Malfoy avait bien d'autres problèmes sans rajouter un Survivant ensorcelé.

-Il ne m'a pas jeté un sort. Je suis désolé Ginny.

-Ce n'est pas toi le problème, c'est lui!

-Nous ne pouvons plus être ensemble.

Dès que les mots franchirent le cap de ses lèvres, il eut l'envie folle de les retenir surtout en voyant le regard effaré de sa petite-amie. C'était quoi cette merde? Pourquoi avait-il dit une chose pareille? Il n'y pouvait rien, bon sang! Il ne pouvait que penser à Malfoy. Il était obsédé! Il était… Un frisson d'horreur le traversa, et il recula d'un nouveau pas.

-Je…

Il ne prit même pas la peine de finir sa phrase avant de partir en courant. Il devait trouver le blond. Il devait le trouver et avoir une explication. Merde, merde et **merde**! Il ne pouvait pas avoir rompu avec Ginny! Il aimait la rouquine! Comment ces mots avaient-ils pu franchir aussi facilement le cap de ses lèvres? Comment avait-il pu dire une chose pareille? Il se retrouva rapidement en avant de la chambre du blond et siffla le mot de passe. Il ferma violemment la porte derrière lui et s'arrêta à quelques pas du blond qui était assis sur son lit et le fixait complètement stupéfait.

-Tu es un Veela. Déclara-t-il d'emblée.

Les yeux gris doublèrent de taille alors que Malfoy ouvrait la bouche sans qu'un mot ne réussisse à franchir le cap de ses lèvres.

-Potter…

-Est-ce que tu m'as ensorcelé?

-Je… C'était un accident. Je ne voulais pas… J'ai perdu le contrôle…

Une rage glaciale se répandit à l'intérieur d'Harry et il crispa ses poings.

-Tu ne penses pas que tu aurais dû me le dire? Cracha-t-il.

-Je… j'ai paniqué… c'était…

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu m'as ensorcelé? Un mois? Deux mois?

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

Ce fut au blond de se redresser comme un ressort. Seigneur, comment pouvait-il le trouver aussi magnifique? Pouvait-il arrêter ce stupide enchantement pour qu'il soit enfin libéré?

-Je viens de rompre avec Ginny. Ça fait des mois que je la traite comme si elle n'avait pas la moindre importance… tout ça parce que tu n'as pas ouvert ta bouche pour me dire que tu m'avais ensorcelé! Je me fiche que ce soit un accident! Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt!

-Tu… tu penses que j'ai…

-Tu viens de me dire ce que tu as fait Malfoy! Je n'ai jamais été attiré par toi, et maintenant tu es tout ce qui importe dans ma vie! Entre tuer Voldemort et passer une nuit avec toi… le choix aurait dû être facile, mais ça ne l'est pas! Tout ça parce que…

Il arrêta brusquement sa tirade lorsqu'il vit les yeux voilés de larmes de Malfoy.

-Tu n'as jamais été attiré par moi. Répéta-t-il d'une voix inaudible. Tu ne pourrais pas être attiré par moi sauf si j'utilise mon charme Veela. C'est vraiment ce que tu crois?

-Attends une minute, ce n'est pas moi qui ai tord dans cette situation! Tu aurais dû…

-Tu penses que j'ai passé des mois à t'ensorceler? Après tout, comment pourrais-tu être attiré par moi? Je ne suis que Malfoy. Je suis dégoûtant, repoussant, un fils de mangemort…

-Non, écoute-moi.

Il tendit la main en direction du blond et fut aussitôt repoussé.

-Tu penses que je t'ai ensorcelé Potter. Siffla d'une voix menaçante le Serpentard alors que ses yeux continuaient à briller de larmes contenus. Tu veux savoir ce que cela fait quand un Veela décide d'ensorceler quelqu'un?

Un étrange bourdonnement se fit entendre à ses oreilles, et soudainement il ne pouvait voir que Malfoy. Ses cheveux, ses yeux, sa bouche… il ne voulait que lui, ne désirait que lui, ne pouvait penser qu'à lui. Il était son monde, son univers. Il aurait tout abandonné pour lui. Il aurait rejoint Voldemort pour lui. Il aurait pu lui demander n'importe quoi et il lui aurait donné sur un plateau d'argent.

-Malfoy…. Supplia-t-il en mettant ses mains en corolle autour de son visage. Oh Merlin tout puissant….

Le bourdonnement cessa soudainement, et il put prendre en considération autre chose autour de lui.

-Bordel de…. Commença-t-il.

-Je pourrais te faire supplier Potter… Je pourrais te réduire à néant… Je pourrais te faire oublier tes amis, ta mission, même ton nom si je le désirais… J'ai utilisé mon pouvoir Veela sur toi une seule foutue fois par accident! Et c'était uniquement pendant quelques secondes! Tu ne peux pas être attiré par moi, pas vrai? Je suis bien trop répugnant pour toi. Comment pourrais-tu me désirer alors que la parfaite Weasley se trouve à tes côtés? J'ai une nouvelle pour toi, Potter. Votre couple était insipide bien avant que tu ne sois attiré par moi. Et crois-moi Potter, tu es attiré par moi et ça te rends pathétique. Tu ne pourras jamais me toucher parce que j'aime mon âme sœur. Tu me dégoûtes… Tu me trouve si dégoûtant, cela ne me cause aucun problème? Je me fiche de toi. Je me fiche tellement de toi que de te voir me regarder avec tes stupides yeux emplis de désir me répugne! **Je te déteste**!

Harry n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que d'entendre ses mots lui briserait le cœur. Et il n'aurait jamais pensé une seule seconde que Malfoy serait la personne qui arriverait à le détruire en une semaine phrase.

À suivre…


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération les livres 1 à 4 d'Harry Potter, mais emprunte certaines choses du livre 5 (Notamment l'armée de Dumbledore)

**Message de l'auteur** : Je suis vraiment désolée pour cet immonde retard… je n'ai jamais eu autant de retard dans mes fics, et je comprends les raisons pour lesquelles certains d'entre vous désirent m'arracher la tête. Néanmoins, cela ne veut pas dire que vous avez le droit de m'écrire des messages blessants. Je comprends que vous aimiez mes fics, et je sais que vous étiez habitués à ce que je sois régulière dans mes publications, mais bon… ce n'est pas comme si je faisais exprès de publier aussi tard… Ma vie est très occupée pour l'instant, et je ne peux qu'espérer qu'à ma prochaine session, ce sera moins chaotique.

**Chapitre 21**

Drago n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait été possible pour un Veela de dire une chose pareille à son âme sœur. Merlin tout puissant… il avait si mal… trop mal… Que venait-il de dire? Pourquoi l'avait-il dit? De quel droit avait-il dit une chose pareille? Et les yeux de Potter… Bordel! Il ne pouvait enlever de sa mémoire ses yeux emplis de douleur. Mais, c'était la bonne chose à faire, pas vrai? Pour lui. Pour Potter. Le Griffondor retournerait vers sa rouquine, et lui retournerait vers sa liberté. Enfin, ce qui lui restait de liberté.

Une liberté où il n'avait pas de parent, pas de famille… mais, où sa vie lui appartenait. Il se laissa tomber mollement sur son lit, sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait fait la bonne chose, même si toutes les cellules de son corps semblaient lui hurler de trouver Potter et de le supplier de lui pardonner. Le supplier de comprendre son désarroi et sa peine… Merde alors! Cet enculé croyait qu'il était impossible qu'il soit attiré par lui! Il était censé lui en vouloir et non lui demander pardon! Est-ce que Potter lui pardonnerait d'ailleurs?

Probablement pas… Pourquoi le ferait-il? Ils étaient à peine amis. Certes, le Griffondor désirait coucher avec lui, mais c'était tout… Il était amoureux de Ginevra Weasley… Il l'aimait plus que tout, n'est-ce pas? Elle était la femme parfaite pour lui. Elle était… Bon sang, combien de temps allait-il devoir passer à essayer de se convaincre de ces conneries? Est-ce qu'il allait devoir se répéter ces imbécilités chaque jour? De toute façon, sa vie ne risquait de ne pas être bien longue… Non! C'était pour cette raison qu'il se battait contre son sort! S'il était pour avoir des pensées aussi pessimistes, il n'avait qu'à offrir à Potter ses fesses sur un plateau d'argent.

Le plus tragique serait qu'il tombe enceint et que Potter décide tout de même de marier sa belette rousse. Il pourrait vivre en asile tout en s'occupant de son bébé qui aurait les cheveux noirs et les yeux gris… Pourquoi cette pensée le rendait-il de plus triste humeur? Il ne pouvait continuer à agir de la sorte. Il allait prendre une douche chaude, brûlante même, et il allait vivre. Il en était capable. Il était plus qu'un Veela. Il était plus qu'un Malfoy. Il était le maître de sa propre destinée. Que sa condition Veela aille se faire foutre, et Potter pouvait la suivre s'il le désirait. Il n'allait plus chanter sur sa tragique destinée. Seigneur, même lui en avait marre d'entendre ses rengaines. Ne pouvait-il pas changer de disque? Oh oui, il allait changer de disque… et le plus vite serait le mieux.

()

Était-ce possible d'avoir le cœur brisé par quelqu'un avec qui il n'avait jamais été en relation? En tout cas, pas en relation amoureuse? Harry poussa un long soupir tout en passant une main furieuse dans sa chevelure ébouriffée. Il pouvait encore entendre l'écho de sa voix qui résonnait dans sa tête. Pourquoi pouvait-il l'entendre aussi clairement? Il avait été tellement stupide… Comment avait-il pu croire que Malfoy aurait utilisé son pouvoir Veela sur lui? Pourquoi faire franchement! Il ne lui avait rien demandé, en fait il lui ordonné de rester loin de lui. Pourquoi utiliser son pouvoir? Et Seigneur…. La puissance de ce pouvoir…

Malfoy, avec un simple claquement de doigt, aurait pu le mettre à genoux. Et le pire dans tout cela, il aurait été heureux si cela était arrivé. Il aurait embrassé ses pieds, merde le sol sur lequel il marchait! Et maintenant, il le détestait. Il le détestait vraiment, er il avait parfaitement raison. Était-ce le plus douloureux? Que Malfoy avait toutes les raisons du monde de ne plus jamais le revoir? Mais, il ne pouvait pas vivre dans un monde où il ne le voyait plus. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de passer une seule seconde sans lui. Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi pathétique? Pourquoi pensait-il à Malfoy alors qu'il aurait dû être obsédé par Voldemort et la guerre? N'était-ce pas ça sa priorité? Comment pouvait-il accorder plus d'attention au blond qu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres? Cela n'avait pas le moindre sens… Il était attiré par Malfoy, mais au point de…

**-Je te déteste**!

Bon sang, non! Il ne pouvait pas le détester! Pas lui! Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que le blond le détestait… Il ne pouvait pas… Il jeta un vague regard vers son horloge et sursauta violemment en réalisant que cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il pensait à Malfoy. Ce n'était pas possible. Comment pouvait-il être tombé aussi bas? C'était pathétique. C'était plus que pathétique.

**-Je te déteste**!

Il avait compris, bordel! La ferme! Il avait compris que Malfoy le détestait… et même s'il ne le détestait pas… même s'il le suppliait de lui pardonner… que ce passerait-il? Malfoy ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Il était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Il ignorait même si Malfoy était attiré par les hommes! Il ignorait tout du blond, et il osait agir comme un amoureux transi! Il aurait voulu être fusillé tant il se trouvait minable. Peut-être que… Non! Il ne pouvait pas rester dans ce foutu état! Il s'y refusait! Il se leva d'un bond, sa décision prise.

()

Cette douche lui avait fait du bien. Il avait eu besoin de cette chaleur… de ce calme avant la tempête. Quelle tempête? Il n'y allait pas avoir de tempête. Il avait déjà décidé ce qu'il allait faire. Même s'il n'arrêtait pas d'agir comme une toupie depuis quelques mois, changeant d'idée, essayant vainement de se convaincre de rester concentrer sur un seul plan… l'unique plan possible. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux au souvenir du corps de sa mère. Voulait-il vraiment finir ainsi? Bien évidemment que non, c'était pour cette raison qu'il se battait. Son cœur bondit violemment dans sa poitrine lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Aussitôt, il pointa sa baguette en direction de l'intrus et ouvrit la bouche, sous la surprise, en voyant Potter.

-Que… Commença-t-il, à court de mot.

-Je suis désolé, je devais te parler.

-Pourquoi….

-Malfoy…

À sa grande horreur, le brun s'approcha de lui, le visage empli d'une émotion qu'il se refusait à analyser. Il devait partir. Il devait partir. Que pouvait-il lui dire pour qu'il parte une bonne fois pour toute? Que devait-il faire pour que la petite voix dans sa tête, cette foutue voix qui lui hurlait de tout lui avouer, se taise? Il se redressa de sur son lit, pointant toujours sa baguette en direction du Griffondor.

-Va-t-en Potter. Nous n'avons rien à nous dire.

-Tu n'as rien à dire, mais laisse-moi… s'il te plait laisse-moi te dire ce que je dois t'avouer.

-Non.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir insulté.

-Va-t-en.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir sous-entendu que je ne pouvais pas te trouver attirant sans l'aide de ton charme Veela, c'était un mensonge. Un foutu mensonge.

-Va-t-en.

-Je pourrais te dire que ça fait des mois que je suis attiré par toi… que depuis que tu es venu dans notre camp, mon attirance a pris des proportions gigantesques.

-Arrête!

Sa baguette tremblait. Merlin… Ce n'était pas seulement sa baguette qui tremblait, mais tout son corps. Il tremblait comme une feuille… Il avait l'impression d'être aussi faible qu'un bébé… Potter se saisit tendrement de poignet, l'obligeant à baisser sa garde… à baisser ses défenses… à ouvrir son cœur… à écouter, vraiment écouter, ce qu'il était entrain de lui dire.

-Mais, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu as toujours eu ta place dans ma vie. Tu as toujours été là, Malfoy. J'ai toujours ressenti ces émotions incontrôlables quand tu étais là. Je ne peux plus me mentir, je ne veux plus te mentir.

-Potter, arrête. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça? Je t'ai déjà dit que j'ai une âme sœur!

La douleur qui traversa le visage du Griffondor lui fit baisser le regard. À quel point était-il pathétique? Il utilisait Potter pour se protéger de Potter. Si le brun apprenait un jour qu'il était son âme sœur… s'il apprenait un jour le lien qui les unissait… Rien ne serait plus jamais pareil.

-Je ne parle pas de tes sentiments envers moi, je parle de mes sentiments envers toi.

-Tu n'as pas de sentiments envers moi! S'étrangla Drago. Tu veux coucher avec moi, d'accord! Tu veux seulement baiser!

Il pouvait lire quelque chose dans le regard de Potter… quelque chose d'absolument terrifiant. Que pouvait-il faire? Que pouvait-il dire? Que pouvait-il… Le blond sut soudainement ce qu'il devait faire. En un mouvement brusque, il détacha sa robe de chambre et la laissa tomber au sol. Il était nu devant Potter. Les yeux émeraude s'écarquillèrent brusquement, et Drago ne put que frissonner sous le regard brûlant.

-Je vais te faire ce cadeau Potter. Murmura le Serpentard d'une voix tremblante. Je vais te libérer de cette obsession. Coucher avec moi devrait t'aider à te sentir mieux. Quand tu auras fini… Quand tu auras fini de me désirer, tu pourras retourner à Weasley… Tu pourras continuer ta vie.

Et lui se condamnerait à une vie sans sexe… sans la moindre possibilité de pouvoir rentrer dans une autre relation… Ses yeux se mirent à le piquer dangereusement, mais il s'efforça à conserver une mine calme. Il devait se débarrasser de Potter. Il devait l'empêcher de croire qu'il était amoureux de lui. Il ne voulait pas espérer. Il ne voulait pas… parce qu'au moment où Potter réaliserait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une tocade, lui serait… lui finirait… Les mains du brun se posèrent fermement sur son visage, et Drago eut à peine le temps de fermer les yeux que ses lèvres brûlantes se posaient tendrement sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas de la rage… Ce n'était pas de la passion… C'était si doux que Drago ne put retenir la larme silencieuse qui coula sur sa joue. Potter se détacha alors de ses lèvres et se baissa légèrement, ramassant sa robe de chambre et la posant sur lui.

-T'embrasser dans la réalité est encore meilleur que dans un rêve. Souffla le Griffondor.

-Potter…

-Je sais ce que je ressens pour toi à présent, et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire contre ça.

-Arrête…

-Je sais que tu as une âme sœur… Je sais que tu ne m'aimeras jamais comme moi je…

Il vit Potter déglutir avec peine, et il dut s'obliger à rester calme pour ne pas se mettre à hurler.

-Mais, laisse-moi rester à tes côtés. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

Drago pouvait presque l'entendre rajouter _C'est tout ce que j'ai le __**droit**__ te demander_, et cela faillit le tuer sur le champ. Les lèvres du brun se posèrent alors sur son front avant qu'il ne lui tourne le dos. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit que Potter s'apprêtait à sortir de sa chambre qu'il retrouva la parole. Il aurait voulu lui hurler qu'il n'avait aucune envie qu'il reste à ses côtés, qu'il pouvait aller se faire voir, qu'il le détestait encore…

-Je ne te déteste pas.

-Merci.

Et Potter partit en fermant doucement la porte.

À suivre…


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération les livres 1 à 4 d'Harry Potter, mais emprunte certaines choses du livre 5 (Notamment l'armée de Dumbledore)

**Chapitre 22**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et posa aussitôt une main tremblante sur sa cicatrice. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne parte en direction de la salle de bain. Il aurait dû y être habitué avec le temps. Il avait réussi à dormir 5 heures aujourd'hui, un véritable miracle. Lorsque l'eau de la douche fut suffisamment chaude, il s'empressa de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Il devait laver le sang qui coulait sur ses mains. Bordel! Il n'y avait pas de sang sur ses mains.

Il n'était pas Voldemort. Il ne torturait personne… même si parfois il était difficile pour lui d'oublier le plaisir sadique qui envahissait Tom Jedusor à chaque fois qu'il lançait l'aveda kedavra. Cette impression de pouvoir, de puissance, de contrôle absolu sur tout ce qui se déroulait autour de lui. C'était bien la seule chose qui lui apportait la seule joie. Est-ce que les choses auraient été différentes si Voldemort avait connu l'amour? L'amour… il posa lentement sa tête contre le carrelage de la douche tout en fermant péniblement les yeux.

Merlin tout puissant… il ne pouvait pas s'enlever de la tête le visage pâle, le regard argenté, les lèvres fines et son corps… Il avait un de ces corps… Avait-il toujours ressenti cela en pensant à Malfoy? Il avait toujours pensé à lui, ça il le savait, mais de cette façon? Non, pas au début… Il avait aimé Ginny. Non, il l'aimait encore. Il n'avait jamais ressenti le feu qu'il sentait au fond de ses tripes lorsqu'il voyait Malfoy. Ce feu qui menaçait de le dévorer et de lui faire tout oublier, même son propre nom. Il pensait bien moins à Voldemort qu'auparavant.

Bordel! Il voulait le voir! Il ne pouvait pas contrôler ses pensées. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler son cœur. Il le voulait. Il voulait chaque foutue facette de lui, mais Malfoy appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. À cette foutue âme sœur qui ne l'appréciait pas comme il méritait d'être apprécié. Comme lui… Il devenait ridicule. Comment pouvait-il être jaloux de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et même s'il était jaloux, qu'est-ce que cela changerait exactement? Malfoy ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Merde alors… le blond n'avait même pas pu lui dire qu'il l'appréciait. La chose la plus gentille qu'il pouvait lui dire était qu'il ne le détestait pas. C'était déjà ça… Il sortit calmement de la douche et décida d'aller se promener dans le château.

De toute façon, c'était le seul moment où il pouvait réfléchir calmement. Il ignorait s'il allait penser à Malfoy ou à Voldemort… ou bien encore au fait que l'A.D faisait des progrès, mais serait ce suffisant? Il avait vraiment besoin d'air. Il laissa ses pieds le guider et se contenta de marcher sans véritablement de but en tête. Il rêvait parfois d'un monde où il n'était pas le Survivant où il n'avait pas tous ces problèmes où son plus grand ennuie était de dire à la personne qu'il aimait ses véritables sentiments. Maintenant, même ce rêve était gâcher parce qu'avouer à Malfoy ses véritables sentiments… Il les avait déjà avoués d'une certaine façon, pas vrai?

Et le blond l'avait rejeté. Ce rêve n'était pas aussi innocent qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer. Il s'arrêta soudainement lorsqu'il faillit s'enfoncer dans une porte. Merlin qu'il était pathétique. Alors quoi? Même ses pieds savaient qu'il était amoureux du Serpentard, et ils devaient le torturer en l'emmenant devant sa porte? Il y a quelques heures, il avait vu le blond nu. Sa peau blanche luisant doucement, il avait failli avaler sa langue et ne plus jamais être capable de parler. Il ne pouvait qu'admirer le fait qu'il n'est pas profité de la situation. Même s'il avait vraiment voulu le faire. Sa main se posa délicatement sur la porte qui le séparait du blond, et il ne put que sourire stupidement. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi con de toute sa vie. Il ne faisait que se torturer, comme un idiot, en se trouvant en présence de Malfoy. C'était vraiment stupide. Il entendit soudainement un cri perçant et s'empressa de murmurer le mot de passe avant de rentrer violemment à l'intérieur. Il eut à peine le temps de faire deux pas que les yeux de Malfoy le transpercèrent lui coupant efficacement le souffle.

()

Drago pouvait encore voir le visage de sa mère… son visage emplit de joie à l'idée de mourir, enfin… elle voulait tellement mourir. Et lui voulait mourir aussi uniquement pour ne pas avoir à subir cette vision. Elle n'était plus là. Il savait qu'elle n'était plus là. Et puis, elle ne lui avait jamais appartenu. « Un Veela appartient à son âme sœur ». Non, il refusait cette idée. Il refusait. Mais, sa mère n'avait pas pu vivre dans un monde où son père n'était pas là. Et lui, pourrait-il vivre dans un monde où Potter n'était pas là? Un monde où il n'existait pas? Un monde vide et froid… Il avait si froid… si quelque chose lui arrivait… si quelqu'un lui faisait du mal.

Il n'aurait pas dû aller se coucher après avoir pensé à de telles choses. Il aurait dû aller se promener. Comment aurait-il pu rêver d'autre chose que de ça? Un hurlement sortit de sa bouche en voyant le corps ensanglanté de Potter. Il y avait du sang partout… et sa grand-mère lui parlait… sa mère lui parlait… tout le monde parlait… et Potter mourrait… Il ouvrit violemment les yeux et sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa poitrine en voyant que Potter se trouvait dans son cadre de porte, le visage paniqué.

-Mal…

Il ne laissa même pas le brun continuer sa phrase avant de se jeter sur lui, son visage enfoncer contre son torse. C'était son odeur. C'était sa chaleur. C'était son âme sœur. La personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. La personne que son âme appelait désespérément, que chaque fibre de son corps désirait. C'était Potter. Rien que lui.

-Malfoy…. Murmura d'une voix chevrotante le Griffondor.

Drago retira vivement sa tête du torse du brun avant de déboutonner frénétiquement sa chemise. La poitrine bronzée du brun était intacte. Il n'y avait aucune marque de couteau. Tout allait bien. Il caressait furieusement le torse du Griffondor, s'attardant avec désespoir sur son cœur.

-Tu es vivant. Tout va bien. Tu vas bien.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait rejoint le camp de Dumbledore. C'était uniquement pour cette raison… pour s'assurer que Potter allait bien, qu'il serait heureux, qu'il resterait vivant.

-Malfoy, Merlin tout puissant **arrête**!

La voix rauque et lourde de désir du Griffondor le fit brusquement revenir à la réalité et il recula d'un pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il était entrain de faire? Il était stupide ou quoi? Il n'était pas venu pour s'assurer du bonheur de Potter, mais bien pour lui permettre de vivre et ainsi pouvoir avoir une chance de vivre sa vie! Il n'était pas… Il ne voulait pas…

-Je suis désolé Potter. Déclara-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre. Je ne voulais pas…

-Tu ne peux pas me toucher comme ça et ensuite devenir froid.

-Je m'excuse Potter.

-Non. Pourquoi m'as-tu touché comme ça?

Drago s'obligea à afficher une expression sévère alors qu'il avait envie de reprendre le brun dans ses bras, le toucher partout, se laisser enfin aller comme il en mourrait d'envie depuis tellement longtemps…

-Je suis…

-Non! Tu sais mes sentiments pour toi!

-J'ai fait un mauvais rêve, d'accord? J'ai rêvé de ma mère.

-Ce n'est pas vrai.

La bouche de Drago dégringola, sous le choc, tandis que Potter s'approchait de lui, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de son corps, l'obligeant à lever la tête vers lui.

-Tu n'arrêtais pas de dire que j'étais vivant. Tu parlais de moi. Est-ce que tu veux me torturer?

Ses mains se posèrent violemment sur ses épaules, le faisant presque trembler. Il ne voulait pas trembler devant Potter. Il voulait avoir l'air fort et en contrôle. S'il se laissait aller à la moindre faiblesse, il finirait comme sa mère et sa grand-mère, et il refusait de finir de cette façon.

-Je ne veux pas te torturer. J'étais simplement en état de choc. Va-t-en s'il te plait.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Potter.

-Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi.

-Si tu continues comme ça, je vais te détester à nouveau.

L'expression de Potter lui donnait l'horrible impression qu'il venait de lui donner une claque. Il devait le repousser. Il devait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas amoureux de lui. C'était toujours comme ça. Son père avait peut-être aimé sa mère, mais il s'était aimé bien plus. Son grand-père avait abandonné sa grand-mère… il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en blâmer d'ailleurs… pas après ce que sa grand-mère avait fait au pauvre homme… Il se secoua doucement la tête et essaya vainement de reculer d'un pas.

-Alors quoi Malfoy? Je suis vraiment le seul à ressentir toutes ces émotions?

-J'ai une âme sœur Potter. Je ne peux aimer que lui.

Oh Merlin tout puissant qu'il l'aimait… les doigts de Potter s'enfoncèrent durement dans sa peau avant qu'il ne plaque sa bouche contre la sienne. Il pouvait sentir le désespoir du brun, sa douleur, son chagrin, sa rage, sa colère, son désir… un désir incontrôlable… Malgré lui, Drago gémit contre ses lèvres brûlantes et enroula ses bras autour du cou du Griffondor. Un grognement victorieux se fit sentir contre ses lèvres, et il laissa volontiers la langue humide se faufiler entre ses lèvres. Il avait la certitude qu'il allait bientôt prendre en flamme. Ses mains se faufilèrent entre les pans de la chemise de Potter, et il laissa ses mains pétrir voluptueusement la peau hâlée. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut à court de respiration que le Griffondor le laissa respirer. Il eut à peine le temps d'inspirer que le brun le poussa contre son lit, et lui plaqua les bras contre celui-ci. Merlin tout puissant qu'il le voulait entre ses jambes…

-Dis-moi que tu ne me veux pas. Dis-moi que tu ne ressens rien pour moi.

-Je…

**-Dis-le! **

Les lèvres de Potter se mirent à dévorer sa nuque alors que son corps se faufilait entre ses jambes, l'obligeant à les ouvrir pour lui… à sentir son bassin contre le sien. Ses yeux se fermèrent sous la surcharge de plaisir et il ne put que gémir comme un animal en chaleur. Bien malgré lui, il comprenait le geste de sa grand-mère. Lui aussi mourrait d'envie de laisser son charme Veela ensorceler Potter… ainsi, il lui appartiendrait pour toujours. Il ne pourrait pas le quitter. Il ne serait qu'à lui, rien qu'à lui… Il se dégagea violemment de l'étreinte du Griffondor, le poussant violemment sur son dos et se mettant à califourchon sur ses hanches.

-Tu veux que je te dise que je te désire? Siffla-t-il avec une rage mal contenue. Tu veux que je te dise que je te veux en moi, c'est ça?

-Oh mon Dieu…

-Tu veux que je te décrive à quoi je rêve la nuit? C'est ça que tu veux?

Il pouvait le faire… Il pouvait laisser son charme Veela prendre le dessus, et Potter ne verrait que lui. Il ne verrait plus cette salope rousse. Il ne verrait même plus la guerre. Il lui appartiendrait corps et âme et enfin il pourrait… Il posa violemment ses mains de chaque côté de la tête du brun, ses yeux se voilant de fureur.

-Je ne te le dirais jamais! S'étrangla-t-il. Je refuse de satisfaire ton désir pervers uniquement pour que tu me jettes lorsque tu en auras marre! Lorsque tu en auras terminé avec ta belette rousse, qu'est-ce qu'il adviendra de moi exactement? Lorsque tu m'auras possédé et que tu ne voudras plus de moi, qu'est-ce que je deviendrais? Tu me détestes à ce point Potter?

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa tirade que sa position se trouva inverser avec celle du brun, faisant son cœur battre à la chamade.

-Comment est-ce que je pourrais te faire du mal Malfoy? Tu aimes ton âme sœur! Ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes! Ce n'est pas moi qui pourrai…

Un frisson de terreur traversa son épiderme en voyant les yeux émeraude s'écarquiller. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire?

À suivre…


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération les livres 1 à 4 d'Harry Potter, mais emprunte certaines choses du livre 5 (Notamment l'armée de Dumbledore)

**Chapitre 23**

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire la pensée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit alors qu'il regardait les yeux du blond. Il avait cru devenir fou de désir lorsque le blond s'était jeté dans ses bras et s'était mis à lui caresser le torse. Comment était-il censé résister à l'unique chose qu'il désirait depuis des mois? L'unique chose qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir… enfin qu'il croyait être incapable d'avoir. Ses mains se durcirent autour des poignets du Serpentard, et il vit celui-ci le foudroyer vicieusement du regard. Non, il n'allait pas le lâcher, pas tant qu'il ne saurait pas la vérité. **Toute** la vérité.

-Tu aimes ton âme sœur. Déclara-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme.

-Dégage Potter.

-Qui est-ce?

Le visage du blond se ferma davantage tandis que ses yeux continuaient à lui lancer des éclairs menaçants.

-Réponds-moi! Hurla Harry.

-Lâche-moi.

-Dis-moi de qui il s'agit!

**-Lâche-moi**!

Il pouvait entendre la panique dans la voix du Serpentard avant que celui-ci ne se mette à se débattre telle une bête enragée. Il faisait tout pour se dégager de son étreinte, bougeant les pieds et les bras, allant même jusqu'à le mordre. Sa réaction était trop intense. Et cela ne lui donnait que l'envie de l'étrangler parce que, à présent, il savait… Il savait qui était l'âme sœur du blond et il allait lui faire cracher le morceau même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il devait faire dans ce monde.

-Qui est-ce! Dis-moi de qui il s'agit **maintenant**!

Il n'avait jamais entendu autant de colère dans sa voix. Même lorsque Malfoy s'amusait à insulter ses parents, il ne s'était jamais mis autant en colère. Mais là, c'en était trop. Le blond lui avait menti. Il l'avait torturé, il l'avait tendu jaloux, et pourquoi? Pour qu'il soit jaloux de lui-_même_! Est-ce que cela pouvait être encore plus ridicule? Il avait cru ne jamais avoir une chance avec le Serpentard. Il avait cru que tout espoir était vint… mais, ce n'était pas vrai.

-Alors quoi? Tu as tellement honte de lui que tu ne peux même pas dire son nom?

-Potter… arrête…

-Tu ne veux tellement pas de lui que tu es prêt à ignorer le fait qu'il t'aime aussi, c'est ça?

-Non!

-Je t'aime Malfoy!

Sa déclaration d'amour n'avait rien de doucereux, la colère imprégnait sa voix. De la colère à l'état pure. Malfoy continuait à refuser de la regarder, continuait à se débattre comme si sa vie en dépendait, pourtant Harry pouvait voir les larmes dans ses yeux.

-Est-ce que ça te dégoute à ce point, mon amour pour toi?

-Non… Laisse-moi…

-Est-ce que ça te dégoûte de m'aimer aussi?

-Arrête! Je t'en supplie!

En plus, ce maudit connard s'amusait à jouer à la victime. C'était lui le méchant, pas vrai? C'était lui qui l'avait plaqué contre le lit et qui ignorait ses larmes? C'était lui le sans-cœur, l'enfoiré… Il ne pouvait plus supporter ces conneries.

-Dis-le-moi! Maintenant!

-Retourne avec elle! Laisse-moi tranquille!

-Ce n'est pas elle que je veux! C'est toi que je veux!

**-Menteur**! Lâche-moi!

Malfoy réussit à défaire l'une de ses mains de son emprise et lui assena un coup de poing qui le fit presque tomber au sol. Le blond se redressa comme un ressort, puis partit en courant jusqu'à la porte. Harry remercia le ciel que celle-ci était bloquée et que Malfoy était bien trop en panique pour faire autre chose que de lui donner des coups de pied rageur. Le brun se jeta alors sur lui, l'enlaçant violemment par derrière.

-Je veux la vérité. Dis-moi la **vérité**!

-Je ne veux pas être avec toi, voilà la vérité! Je ne veux pas d'une relation avec toi!

La douleur lui fit relâcher le blond qui se tourna d'un coup dans sa direction tout en pointant un doigt tremblant vers lui.

-Va-t-en. Laisse-moi. Oublie-moi. Retourne avec elle. Ne pense pas à moi. Tu ne seras jamais à moi!

-Et toi, à qui appartiens-tu? Siffla le Griffondor.

-À moi! Je m'appartiens! Je ne te regarderais pas réaliser que tu aimes encore cette fille. Je ne te laisserais pas me faire ça! Mon monde ne tourne pas autour de toi!

La voix du blond semblait avoir atteint l'hystérie, et Harry posa violemment ses mains sur ses joues, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne l'aime plus, bon sang! Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ça! S'étrangla le brun.

-Exactement! S'énerva Malfoy. _**Tu ne l'aimes plus**_! Tu l'aimais avant, mais maintenant c'est fini! C'est tellement simple pour toi!

-De quoi est-ce que…

-Ce n'est pas comme ça pour moi! Je ne peux pas arrêter de t'aimer! C'est une partie de moi! Cet amour est une partie de moi comme ma jambe ou mon bras! Ça ne va pas disparaître contrairement à ton amour, alors lâche-moi!

Ses paroles lui firent relâcher le blond aussi aisément que s'il lui avait lancé un mauvais sort. Il avait arrêté d'aimer Ginny si… facilement. Ça l'avait pris comme ça. Un jour il l'aimait, l'autre jour il ne l'aimait plus. Malfoy ne croyait pas qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour être son âme sœur, il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Cette réalisation lui fit bien plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Le blond ne croyait pas qu'il pouvait continuer à l'aimer pour toujours. Et est-ce qu'il le pouvait? Merlin tout puissant, il n'était même pas sur de vivre jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans? Comment pouvait-il parler d'amour éternel quand il n'était même pas convaincu d'atteindre sa majorité? Ses poings se crispèrent douloureusement à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau.

-Va-t-en Potter… s'il te plait…

-Je ne peux pas… Tu ne comprends pas ce que je ressens.

-Un amour d'adolescent, du désir sexuel… Je comprends parfaitement.

Non, ce n'était pas seulement ça! C'était loin d'être seulement ça! Il l'aimait plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé Ginny. Il l'aimait au point qu'il pensait plus à lui que Voldemort, ce qui voulait dire beaucoup de choses. Est-ce que cela ne comptait pas? Est-ce que son amour n'était pas suffisant? Il n'était pas suffisant?

-Malfoy…

-Est-ce que tu peux me promettre l'éternité?

Ses yeux argentés lui demandaient la vérité, et, à sa grande horreur, Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait absolument rien à dire. L'éternité? Comment pouvait-il promettre l'éternité? Il avait failli promettre l'éternité à Ginny. Il avait cru qu'elle serait la femme avec qui il allait passer sa vie, et pourtant il avait rompu ce vœu sans un seul regard en arrière…

-Va-t-en Potter. Laisse-moi tranquille.

-Je ne peux pas… Tu ne comprends pas que je ne peux pas!

-Tu voulais que je te dise qui était mon âme sœur?

La respiration du Griffondor se bloqua dans sa poitrine alors que les yeux de Drago se voilaient de larmes, pourtant sa voix demeurait calme, cristalline même.

-Mon âme sœur est un homme… un simple sorcier qui n'a jamais rien demandé dans sa vie.

-Malfoy…

-C'est un homme courageux, puissant, qui en prend parfois trop sur ses épaules.

-Malfoy…

-Un homme qui ne sait pas quand demander de l'aide même lorsqu'il est sur le point de tomber. Il est aussi très chanceux parce qu'il a trouvé des amis qui savent lire ses émotions sans qu'il n'ait à les dire.

-Malfoy…

-Il est l'homme que j'aime, mais que je ne veux pas avoir parce que, pour moi, c'est tout ou rien. Et puisqu'il est un sorcier, il ne peut pas tout me donner.

Le Serpentard débarra alors la porte avant de l'ouvrir.

-Au revoir Potter.

Harry aurait souhaité trouver un argument, n'importe lequel, pour le convaincre qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas, qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, que les larmes qu'il s'apprêtait à laisser couler n'avaient pas de raison d'être. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Il le protégerait, il le chérirait, il… Il sortit de la chambre sans dire un mot.

()

Drago referma lentement la porte, le visage aussi impassible que lui permettait la situation. Et voilà, c'était fini. Potter allait le laisser tranquille à présent. Il n'allait plus l'importuner avec son amour qui ne durerait qu'un temps. Il retournerait à sa belette rousse, ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis le début, et il pourrait enfin vivre la vie qu'il désirait. Sans qu'il ne la voie venir, la douleur le foudroya sur place, le faisant tomber à genoux. Oh Seigneur… il ne voulait pas ressentir ça… Il ne voulait pas devenir comme ça… Ce n'était pas parce que son âme sœur ne voulait pas de lui qu'il devait s'effondrer… ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne serait jamais à ses côtés qu'il devait mourir… Un gémissement imperceptible sortit de sa bouche alors que la douleur dans sa poitrine semblait s'étendre dans tout son corps.

Il n'allait pas mourir pour ça. Il refusait de mourir pour ça! Il était plus puissant que sa mère et sa grand-mère! Il n'allait pas devenir le petit chien d'un sorcier! Il pouvait se suffire à lui-même. Il n'avait pas été créé pour s'oublier! Des larmes amères se mirent à couler le long de ses joues et il ne put que prier pour que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, lui donne la force de continuer sa vie… De continuer à être Drago Malfoy. Il refusait d'avoir le rôle de « Veela sans âme sœur ». Il était plus qu'un Veela, il était une personne à part entière. Les sorciers se suffisaient à eux-mêmes, pourquoi lui ne pourrait ne pas en faire de même?

Il se redressa péniblement et réussit à se coucher sur son lit et même à mettre sa couverture. Voilà…. Il était encore en mesure de faire des mouvements. Il n'allait pas se laisser dépérir comme sa grand-mère l'avait fait. À la fin, elle n'avait même plus pris son bain, elle s'était contentée de regarder par la fenêtre, espérant que son mari reviendrait, mais il n'allait jamais revenir… pas après la trahison qu'elle lui avait infligée… et qui aurait pu lui en vouloir? S'il racontait un jour son histoire, ce serait sa grand-mère la méchante… la cruelle… mais, tout ce monde ne comprenait pas… ne comprendrait jamais, ce que cela voulait dire d'être un Veela. Ses yeux se fermèrent douloureusement, et il ne put que supplier pour avoir la force demain d'affronter le regard de Potter. Oui… Il ne pouvait que prier…

À suivre…


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération les livres 1 à 4 d'Harry Potter, mais emprunte certaines choses du livre 5 (Notamment l'armée de Dumbledore)

**Message de l'auteur** : Dire que je suis désolée serait inutile et complètement idiot… Mais, je vais le dire quand même… désolé! Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir abandonné de la sorte, et je ne peux que me blâmer pour tout cela. J'en ai pris beaucoup plus sur mes épaules que d'ordinaire, et maintenant je n'ai plus de vie (sérieusement, je dois me réveiller à cinq heures du matin, chaque jour, pour pouvoir aller étudier… quelle horreur!). Mais bon, la beauté de la chose est que je vais bientôt avoir fini ma session à l'école, et donc je pourrais recommencer à écrire régulièrement (Alléluia!). Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont écrit des messages pour me demander comment j'allais, je vais vous écrire dès que j'aurais fini de composer mes chapitres… Merci à tous ceux qui resteront fidèles à mes histoires, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer à écrire! Je n'abandonne pas! Même si vous n'avez pas de nouvelles de moi pendant quelques mois pensez bien que je pense toujours à vous et que j'ai en tête des dizaines d'histoires différentes!

**Chapitre 24**

Harry ne se souvenait pas une seule fois dans sa vie où il s'était senti aussi impuissant. Il aimait Drago Malfoy, et le blond l'aimait aussi, pourtant ce n'était pas suffisant. C'était quoi cette histoire? Comment était-ce possible que l'amour ne soit pas suffisant? Il se laissa tomber sans la moindre grâce sur son lit avant d'enfouir son visage entre ses mains. Il avait envie de s'arracher la tête. Il avait envie d'envoyer balader le monde entier. Il avait envie d'hurler contre lui-même parce qu'il n'avait pas pu promettre à Drago l'éternité. Il avait cru qu'il avait le droit d'être en colère contre le blond. Il avait cru que celui-ci avait honte de lui ou ne voulait pas accepter qu'ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre, mais ce n'était pas vrai. Tout était de sa faute à lui, de son incapacité à promettre un futur à qui que ce soit.

-Harry… Tu ne dors pas?

-Ouais.

Ron se tourna dans sa direction, mais le brun ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder. Il n'y avait rien à dire, il n'y avait rien à faire. Il était amoureux de Drago, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, et il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Il était vraiment un incompétent, une personne inutile… il détestait vraiment tout cela.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je ne sais pas où mettre mes priorités.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Tes priorités ont toujours été claires. Vaincre Voldemort. Tu l'as très bien fait comprendre à Ginny.

-Non, ce n'était plus sa priorité à présent. Sa priorité avait des yeux argentés et des cheveux blonds.

-Regarde… Je t'ai toujours admiré pour ça.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Tu arrives à rester concentrer sur une seule chose… même devant l'amour, tu arrives à rester concentrer sur ton objectif.

Il avait peut-être réussi à mettre Ginny de côté, mais pas Drago. Jamais Drago… Comment pourrait-il le mettre de côté quand à chaque minute il semblait penser à lui. Il l'obsédait… lui donnait l'envie folle de tout abandonner, de mettre son destin à ses pieds… C'était ridicule. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de serrer les mains l'une contre l'autre. Il avait réussi à faire abstraction de Ginny, mais pas de Drago, ce qui voulait dire qu'il aimait plus le blond, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il pouvait lui promettre un futur. D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait même pas se promettre à lui-même un futur. Un sursaut le traversa soudainement en se souvenant de Narcissa Malfoy. Elle s'était suicidée… et Drago n'avait pas semblé étonné… pas du tout étonné… parce que Lucius Malfoy était mort… parce que la seule personne qui comptait vraiment était morte… Était-ce ainsi que Drago se sentait face à lui? Est-ce que le blond combattait cet amour avec toutes les forces de son cœur? Est-ce que Lucius Malfoy avait été aussi amoureux que sa femme l'avait été?

-Je… Je dois partir Ron.

-Où?

-Tu dois m'aider.

-À quoi?

-À m'échapper de Poudlard.

()

Drago n'arrivait plus à respirer. En fait, il était convaincu que sa mort risquait très prochainement d'arriver. Personne ne savait rien… tout le monde cherchait… Où était-il? Pourquoi était-il parti? Était-ce à cause de lui? Son cœur faillit se briser dans sa poitrine, malgré le fait qu'il essayait vainement de garder son calme. Potter avait disparu… Il avait disparu et personne ne savait où il était parti. Il… Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait quelque chose de stupide. Les ongles du blond lui rentrèrent impitoyablement dans la paume des mains alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Il avait disparu… Il ne s'était pas fait enlever. Il n'était pas en danger. Il l'aurait senti s'il avait mal… Ou peut-être pas, après tout ils n'étaient pas liés. Par contre, s'il mourrait… si Potter mourrait, il le saurait immédiatement. Oh Merlin! Il ne pouvait pas être mort! Il ne pouvait pas avoir mal. Est-ce qu'il était parti à cause de lui? Parce qu'il avait été têtu et stupide… parce qu'il n'avait pas accepté de lui céder? Avait-il décidé de partir vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans l'aide de personne? N'avait-il plus supporté l'attente? Était-ce…

-Tu es blanc comme un drap Malfoy. Fit remarquer Zabini en haussant un sourcil.

-Va-t-en.

Il ne voulait pas parler à qui que ce soit. Il voulait simplement… ses yeux se fermèrent douloureusement alors qu'il essayait de garder son sang froid. Il voulait simplement que Potter revienne. Il était prêt à… Non, il n'était pas prêt à tout lui donner. Il refusait de s'oublier. Il refusait… AH bordel! Il ne voulait plus se mentir à lui-même! Oui, il était prêt à tout lui donner si cela voulait dire qu'il reviendrait en vie… Il était prêt à… Il était prêt… Était-il vraiment prêt?

-Il n'est pas en danger. Il est le Survivant.

-Je sais.

Il était le Survivant, et il était une tête brûlée qui ne pensait à rien. Il… Il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer. Pas question. Il devait le trouver. Pourquoi avait-il attendu une semaine avant de se décider à faire ses recherches. Il allait quitter se foutu château et trouver son âme sœur. Il était prêt à affronter Dumbledore et le Ministère en entier afin de pouvoir le retrouver. Il était prêt à n'importe quoi… Il voulait seulement le revoir… Comment pouvait-il lui faire une chose pareille? Ne comprenait-il rien à leur lien? Et Drago… qu'est-ce qu'il comprenait à leur lien exactement? Il comprenait que cela entrainait la mort… sa mort… Il savait que cela le rendait dépendant, vulnérable, amoureux comme un fou… d'un amour qui ne pouvait pas avoir de réciproque… hormis d'un autre Veela. Seul un Veela pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Un Veela ne serait jamais parti comme ça. Il n'aurait pas disparu sans lui laisser le moindre message… Il serait resté près de lui… Il aurait compris… Potter… Des sanglots étranglèrent sa gorge, et il se refusa à ouvrir la bouche. Il n'allait pas pleurer devant Zabini pour Potter. Il se refusait à verser la moindre larme pour… pour la personne dont il était amoureux.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit Malfoy… Il n'y a pas beaucoup de Serpentards qui sont dans l'armée de Dumbledore, nous devons nous entraider.

Comment comptait-il l'aider exactement? Connaissait-il un passage secret qui lui permettrait de sortir de Poudlard sans être vu? Connaissait-il un sort pour retrouver Potter? Savait-il quelque chose… n'importe quoi!

-Il a disparu… et je ne sais pas s'il va bien…

Merlin… Il n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir de la dernière chose qu'il lui avait dite… Le dernier souvenir que Potter avait de lui s'il ne revenait jamais… il allait revenir… il ne pouvait pas commencer à penser de la sorte. Potter avait sa famille ici. Il aimait Poudlard. Et il était amoureux de… Une larme silencieuse tomba sur sa joue, et l'envie de se mettre à tout casser autour de lui se fit plus urgente.

-Je dois le trouver.

-Il te reviendra Malfoy.

-Je…

-Tu ne peux rien faire, mais il va te revenir.

Comment pouvait-il en être aussi sur? Et puis, pourquoi Potter lui reviendrait-il? Il l'avait repoussé et… Non! Il avait bien fait de le repousser! Voulait-il vraiment finir sur le sol, les veines ouvertes? Ce n'était pas son destin. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit son destin… mais, Potter était… il était… il le voulait tellement…

-Je…

-Quand il reviendra, tu lui donneras un coup de poing.

-Quoi? S'exclama Drago.

-Tu lui donneras un coup de poing pour t'avoir fait aussi peur… ensuite, tu vas l'embrasser passionnément.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Attends… votre amour était censé être un secret? Pardon, je suis trop perspicace… enfin, la moitié de l'A.D est trop perspicace.

La bouche de Drago dégringola, sous le choc, alors que Zabini se regardait les ongles, semblant complètement désintéressé. Merlin tout puissant, comment avaient-ils pu… non cela n'avait pas la moindre importance… ce qui comptait était Potter. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve. Il ignorait comment faire… il ignorait où aller… mais, il devait le retrouver.

-Tu ne lui fais vraiment pas confiance, pas vrai?

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Franchement, Potter est parti de son plein gré, il avait probablement quelque chose à faire. Donne-lui le temps de respirer.

-Est-ce que tu….

-Tu dois toujours tout contrôler ou quoi?

Oui! Non… Il… Ce n'était pas comme ça. Il ne voulait pas tout contrôler, il avait simplement peur pour le brun. Il avait peur qu'il se fasse mal ou qu'il fasse quelque chose de stupide… Il avait peur que…

-Je… Je ne veux pas qu'il soit loin de mon regard…

Il avait toujours détesté ça. Il devait toujours savoir où se trouvait Potter… comment il allait… qu'est-ce qu'il faisait… comment il le faisait… Il devait toujours tout savoir de lui… Il ignorait comment il comptait survivre s'il décidait de partir à l'autre bout du monde. L'aurait-il même vraiment fait? Ses mains se mirent à trembler et il ne put qu'éviter le regard du mulâtre.

-Je… Je dois savoir où il est.

-Non, tu dois lui faire confiance.

Il ne savait pas comment faire ça. Il savait comment garder les gens loin de lui, comment avoir l'air fort et intouchable… Il ne savait pas comment faire confiance… surtout pas à Potter. Mais, il n'avait pas le choix… Il laissa son front toucher ses genoux avant qu'il n'éclate en sanglots.

()

Harry prit une respiration haletante en voyant apparaître devant lui le château d'Ernest Black. Il allait enfin avoir les réponses dont il avait besoin… pour lui et pour Drago.

À suivre…


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération les livres 1 à 4 d'Harry Potter, mais emprunte certaines choses du livre 5 (Notamment l'armée de Dumbledore)

**Message de l'auteur** : Je suis encore désolée pour le misérable retard que je n'arrête pas d'accumuler. Je ne peux que vous demander d'être patient et de vous souvenir que les vacances d'été arrivent très bientôt et que j'aurais ENFIN du temps libre! Je vous aime tous, je ne vous oublie pas et j'ai des tas de nouvelles idées en tête! (Quelle torture de ne pas pouvoir écrire mes nouvelles fics lol!)

**Chapitre 25**

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Harry était heureux d'être connu. S'il n'avait pas été connu, probablement qu'Ernest Black n'aurait jamais accepté de le rencontrer aussi rapidement. Même-lui devait admettre qu'il était venu sur un coup de tête… enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment un coup de tête. Il devait comprendre… Il devait savoir… Ce lien entre les Veelas et leur âme sœur… Il devait essayer de le comprendre, pour sa survie.

Il pouvait admettre sans le moindre problème qu'il aimait le blond… qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde, plus que sa mission de sauver le monde sorcier, plus que ses amis, plus sa propre vie, mais il ne pouvait pas lui promettre l'éternité. Il pouvait jurer qu'il n'avait jamais aimé aussi fortement, mais il ne pouvait pas dire que ses sentiments resteraient les mêmes dans dix ans, dans vingt ans. Comment pouvait-il en vouloir à Drago de ne pas prendre de risque? Ernest Black avait été marié à la Grand-mère de Drago, et il l'avait quittée même s'il était son âme sœur. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que les âmes sœurs des Veelas étaient libres?

Que cet amour qui le consumait pouvait disparaitre à tout instant? Il devait lui parler… Il devait comprendre parce qu'il voulait être avec Drago plus que tout au monde. Il voulait lui faire la promesse qu'il l'aimerait et le chérirait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il était prêt à tout abandonner pour être avec le blond. Il l'avait prouvé non? Juste en quittant Poudlard, en abandonnant ses fonctions en tant que chef de l'armée de Dumbledore, ne prouvait-il pas qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde?

-Maître Black est prêt à rencontrer Maître Potter. Couina l'elfe de maison.

Harry hocha faiblement la tête, la gorge nouée, avant de se mettre à marcher derrière l'elfe. Il allait avoir ses réponses et il en avait peur, mais quel autre choix avait-il? Il devait savoir s'il était en mesure de promettre l'éternité à Drago. Il voulait le lui promettre parce que sinon… sinon le blond refuserait à jamais d'être avec lui et ce futur lui était inconcevable. Il permettra le plus calmement possible dans le bureau du vieil homme et s'inclina respectueusement devant lui. Le Grand-père de Drago semblait sur le point de mourir, ses cheveux blancs se faisaient rare sur son crâne, et il n'eut même pas la force de se lever pour le saluer.

-Jeune Potter… pourquoi êtes-vous venu à moi?

Le Griffondor ne pouvait que lui être reconnaissant d'être aussi direct. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler pour ne rien dire comme il savait que les riches aimaient tant faire. Il voulait des réponses et non parler de la pluie et du bon temps. Il s'assit rigidement sur la chaise ce qui le mit face à face avec le vieillard.

-Je voulais vous parler de votre ex-femme, Rosaline Black.

Les yeux bleus du vieillard se voilèrent d'une émotion féroce alors qu'une douleur fulgurante faisait sa bouche se tordre.

-Elle est morte. Dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

-Oui… Je suis… Je suis l'âme sœur de votre petit-fils, Drago Malfoy.

Le vieil homme hocha doucement la tête avant de croiser les mains sur son bureau.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu à moi Jeune Potter? Répéta tranquillement le vieillard.

-Je l'aime Monsieur.

-Bien évidemment que vous l'aimez.

-Il ne croit pas en mon amour… en la durabilité de mon amour…

Le grand-père de Drago ferma péniblement les yeux avant d'accepter cette explication d'un mouvement de tête.

-Savez-vous depuis combien de temps Rosaline est morte, Jeune Potter?

-6 ou 7 ans.

-6 ans, 4 mois, 22 heures et 10 minutes.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent, et il eut l'envie de demander au vieil homme s'il plaisantait. D'ailleurs, si Ernest Black n'avait pas eu l'air si malade, il aurait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie.

-Je compte les minutes depuis qu'elle est morte. Je ne fais que ça… compter.

-Monsieur Black.

-Je la reverrais un jour Jeune Potter, donc je ne suis pas triste.

Il sortit alors un cadre de photo et la tendit à Harry. Le brun le prit silencieusement et vit une multitude de photo de la même femme à différentes étapes de sa vie. En jeune mariée, resplendissante de bonheur, en mère, en grand-mère, toujours avec ce même sourire de félicité. Elle était d'une beauté… comme Drago. Son cœur se serra douloureusement en l'observant et il n'aurait su dire pourquoi.

-Je sais que nous nous retrouverons dans une nouvelle vie et que plus jamais je ne ferais la même erreur…

-Quelle erreur?

-Celle de la quitter, bien évidemment. Je ne la quitterais jamais. Je resterais avec elle. Je ne la laisserais pas s'échapper de mon regard. Je serai heureux tant que je serai né à ses côtés Jeune Potter.

Harry n'osait pas lui demander la raison pour laquelle il l'avait quittée. S'il l'aimait tant que ça… s'il regrettait tant que ça… pourquoi l'avait-il quitté?

-Vous n'osez pas me demander pourquoi je suis parti. Déclara le vieillard. Vous pourrez aisément me comprendre Jeune Potter.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que vous connaissez la fierté… l'envie de ne pas se laisser contrôle par qui que ce soit… par quoi que ce soit… J'ai vu vos exploits dans les journaux… Pour réussir tout cela, il faut se battre pour quelque chose. Pourquoi vous battez-vous Monsieur Potter?

Le cœur du Griffondor bondit dans sa poitrine alors que le vieillard le fixait placidement. Pourquoi se battait-il? Personne ne lui avait jamais posé la question. Il se battait… parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui? Non… pas seulement ça… Il aurait pu s'enfuir… il ne l'aurait pas supporté si cela n'avait été que cela. Il se battait parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus voilà tout. Il n'en pouvait plus que les gens autour de lui décident de ce qu'il allait devenir, de comment il devait grandir, de ce qu'il devait penser et de comment il devait le penser. Il voulait choisir… prendre ses propres décisions…

-Je veux être libre…

Comme Drago… Il voulait être libre comme Drago. Il ne voulait qu'une personne choisisse ce qu'il allait devenir. Voldemort, Dumbledore, ses amis, sa famille, la société… tout le monde voulait lui imposer une image et lui voulait s'en libérer… Merlin, comme il voulait s'en libérer.

-Je voulais être libre moi-aussi Monsieur Potter.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-J'étais marié avant d'être avec Rosaline, pendant 5 ans, avec une femme que j'appréciais énormément. Je ne l'aimais pas passionnément, mais j'avais beaucoup d'affection pour elle. Nous avons eu deux fils ensemble.

Le vieillard ferma douloureusement les yeux avant de les rouvrir.

-Puis, j'ai rencontré Rosaline, et j'ai eu l'impression que la terre s'ouvrait sous mes pieds. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Désespérément, passionnément… Je ne voyais qu'elle. Je ne pensais qu'à elle. Malgré tout cela, malgré mes sentiments, je ne voulais pas quitter ma femme. J'avais pris une responsabilité, je devais l'assumer jusqu'au bout, mais la passion a gagné, et j'ai quitté ma femme pour Rosaline.

Le vieil homme prit, d'une main tremblante, un verre d'eau, le regard lointain.

-J'ai appris il y a 7 ans qu'elle avait utilisé son charme Veela sur moi, qu'elle m'avait volé ma liberté, mon libre-choix… j'ai cru que je n'étais qu'un jouet entre ses mains, que toute notre relation n'était qu'un mensonge… Je l'ai quitté.

Il déposa violemment le verre sur son bureau et grimaça.

-Et maintenant, me voilà. Un crétin.

-Elle n'avait pas le droit…

-Je l'aurais aimé de toute façon Jeune Potter. J'étais destiné à l'aimer. Les Veelas… quelle bande d'imbéciles, n'est-ce pas? Juste parce qu'ils savent avec certitude qu'ils n'aimeront qu'une seule personne, ils pensent que nos sentiments à nous, simples sorciers, sont éphémères… Ils n'ont pas confiance… et nous, imbus de nous-mêmes, nous croyons avoir le choix dans cette histoire quand, pour dire la vérité, aucun d'entre nous n'a le choix. C'est un lien qui ne peut pas être brisé… un amour éternel comme dans les livres, mais cet amour n'est pas gentil et joli… il ne permet pas de vaincre tous les obstacles, il met des obstacles à chaque détour…

Un rire amer s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne secoue la tête.

-Pendant toutes ces années, j'ai pensé à elle… à moi… à nous… Et je veux revenir à la vie, je veux revenir à la vie, en homme ou en femme cela n'a pas d'importance, pour la retrouver… Je veux être avec elle et la chérir. Je veux lui faire comprendre que je l'aimerais malgré tout, que je ne la quitterais jamais, que nous n'avons pas le choix…. Nous n'avons pas le choix de nous aimer, c'est ça la vérité. Même si nous vivons séparer… même si nous nous blessons et nous nous meurtrissons… nous n'avons pas le choix.

()()()

Deux semaines… Cela faisait deux semaines que Drago attendait… qu'il attendait en vain… Est-ce qu'Harry reviendrait un jour? Est-ce qu'il l'avait perdu pour l'éternité? Il avait envie de pleurer, mais il n'avait plus de larmes en lui. Il voulait simplement le revoir. Était-ce trop demandé? Il n'aurait pas dû le repousser… Il n'aurait pas dû… Est-ce que sa liberté était si importante que ça? Est-ce que cela valait le coup de ne plus jamais revoir son âme sœur? Il y a quelques années, il aurait dit « oui » sans hésiter, pourtant maintenant… Il était aussi pathétique que sa mère et sa grand-mère… Il allait probablement finir comme elles… sa bouche se crispa sous la douleur et il étouffa péniblement un sanglot. Il se fichait de sa souffrance tant qu'Harry revenait… Il devait revenir… C'est tout ce qu'il désirait dans ce monde de fous… Sa porte s'ouvrit brusquement et il sursauta, essuyant vivement ses joues.

-Salut.

Sa respiration s'arrêta violemment dans sa poitrine en voyant cette hallucination… ce mirage?

-Harry…

Le brun n'eut rien d'autre à faire que d'ouvrir les bras pour que Drago se jette contre lui comme un imbécile. Il se détesterait pour cet excès de mièvrerie… demain, il se mépriserait et se sermonnerait, mais pour l'instant il était heureux… si stupidement et ridiculement heureux… Un rire d'idiot s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'il se laissait enlacer.

-Je t'aime Drago.

La joie du blond explosa dans sa poitrine alors qu'il essayait vainement de lutter contre celle-ci. Il savait déjà qu'Harry l'aimait. Pour l'instant. Il ne pouvait pas garantir… il ne pouvait pas promettre…

-Et je vais t'aimer pour **toujours**.

Cette simple déclaration fut suffisante pour clouer le bec au blond.

À suivre…


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération les livre d'Harry Potter, mais emprunte certaines choses du livre 5 (Notamment l'armée de Dumbledore)

**Message de l'auteur** : Enfin… je suis libre… libre comme un poisson lol! Je vais enfin pouvoir reprendre un rythme normal! La maladie a ça de bon j'imagine! Merci à tout ceux qui continuent de me soutenir malgré l'attente!

**Chapitre 26**

Un silence de mort s'abattu entre les deux, malgré le fait que Drago essayait vainement d'ouvrir la bouche. Comment… Pourquoi… L'aimer pour toujours? Et comment pouvait-il lui assurer cela? Avait-il trouvé une formule magique pour l'obliger à rester amoureux? Avait-il lu une prophétie qui déclarait que son amour durerait pour l'éternité? Il en doutait fort. Harry n'était qu'un romantique sans la moindre cervelle. Il avait disparu pendant deux semaines, et à présent… il lui mentait? Drago aurait voulu sentir de la colère et même de la rage, mais, pour l'instant, il était bien trop occupé à remercier le ciel qu'Harry soit revenu.

-Où… où étais-tu pendant c'est deux semaines? S'exclama-t-il en fin de compte.

Les yeux émeraude s'écarquillèrent avant de se plisser dangereusement. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'Harry allait se battre contre lui? Argumenter jusqu'à ce qu'un d'eux capitule? Hé bien… ce ne serait certainement pas lui. Pas de cette façon en tout cas. Il était prêt à accepter d'avoir une relation avec Potter… Il était prêt à accepter d'avoir le cœur brisé à jamais après cette histoire… Il était prêt à répéter le destin de ses ancêtres parce que cela ne servait à rien… tout ce qu'il avait fait ne servait à rien… Se battre contre cet amour, cette dépendance? Inutile. Ridicule même. Il ne voulait plus se battre, pas quand il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner de toute façon.

-C'est tout ce que tu as à me demander quand je viens de te dire… Je suis allé voir ton grand-père.

-Cela fut suffisant pour sortir Drago de sa transe. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que l'irritation montait en lui.

-Nous sommes en guerre. Siffla-t-il glacialement. Voldemort ne veut qu'une chose : te voir mort, et toi tu te promènes pour aller parler à un vieillard complètement débile! Hurla-t-il.

-Il est parfaitement saint d'esprit. En fait, il est bien plus éveillé que toi.

Les lèvres de Drago se retroussèrent sous la rage, et il crispa ses poings, essayant vainement de ne pas exploser. Il s'était fait un sang d'encre… il avait cru que Potter avait trouvé un moyen de tuer Voldemort et qu'il avait mis sa vie en danger, comme d'habitude, mais, en fin de compte, il était allé voir son stupide grand-père? S'agissait-il d'une mauvaise blague? Si c'était le cas, il ne la trouvait pas drôle.

-Je suis sérieux, Potter. Cracha-t-il. Je veux savoir…

-Je te répète que je suis sérieux. Je suis allé voir ton grand-père.

**-Pourquoi**! Qu'est-ce que cela a bien pu te rapporter!

-Toi.

Le brun fit un pas dans sa direction, et Drago ne put s'empêcher de reculer. Il était prêt à se résigner et à être avec Potter jusqu'à ce que le Griffondor ne l'aime plus… Par contre, il était hors de question qu'il croit en ces conneries. Potter ne l'aimerait pas pour toujours, et cela aurait dû être encore plus clair pour lui! Son grand-père… sa grand-mère s'était suicidée en murmurant son nom… jusqu'à la fin, elle avait prié pour qu'il lui revienne, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait, et maintenant Harry lui disait qu'il était allé le voir! Qu'essayait-il d'accomplir exactement!

-Je suis prêt à être avec toi. Déclara rapidement Drago. Je suis prêt à être en couple avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu décides de me quitter. Je…

-Écoute-moi trois secondes, bon sang! Explosa le Griffondor. Écoute-moi avant de dire de telles conneries!

-Être avec moi… ce n'est plus ce que tu veux?

Merlin tout puissant… Déjà? Il avait été si sur qu'il aurait au moins un an… Son grand-père avait dû être extraordinairement persuasif pour qu'Harry ne veuille plus de loin aussi rapidement.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire! Poursuivit le brun, les yeux plissés. Je viens de te dire que je t'aime! Que je vais t'aimer pour l'éternité!

-Tu ne sais pas…

-Oui, je le sais! Ce lien n'est pas à sens unique! Je vais t'aimer toute ma vie! Comme toi! Je suis **comme toi!**

Drago aurait voulu laisser échapper un rire moqueur, mais il ne pouvait que reculer, essayer de s'éloigner le plus possible. L'aimer pour toujours? Quelle bonne blague… le brun ne pouvait pas l'aimer pour toujours… Il n'était pas comme lui. Il était un **sorcier**. Les sorciers pouvaient aimer et détester en un claquement de doigt… Il pouvait aimer passionnément le lundi et être parfaitement indifférent le mercredi. Ce que venait de lui dire Harry était de la foutaise, et il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir lui arracher la tête.

-Tu n'es pas comme moi. Siffla Drago. Tu aimais Weasley auparavant… tu aimais Cho Chang… tu…

-Quand est-ce que tu es tombé amoureux de moi Drago? À tes 17 ans? Est-ce que tu veux me faire croire que tu m'aimais à ce point il y a trois ans? Quand tu t'es déguisé en détraqueur pour me faire peur… est-ce que tu m'aimais?

Les yeux du Serpentard étaient ronds comme des soucoupes et il essayait vainement de ne pas se mettre à trembler. Il… Il avait toujours ressenti quelque chose pour Harry. Il avait voulu son attention; il avait voulu son respect, mais son amour… Non, il ne ressentait pas cet amour dévorant pour le brun lorsqu'il avait 11 ans, mais maintenant il était…

-Je… je voulais que tu me voies… Je voulais être ton ami, mais tu…

-Exactement. Tu ne m'aimais pas avant. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir parce que j'avais des béguins idiots.

-Je ne t'en veux pas! S'exclama le blond. Je ne fais que te montrer que tu as déjà été amoureux et que…

-Je n'avais **jamais** été amoureux. Pas avant toi.

Les mains du brun s'enroulèrent fermement autour de ses bras, le faisant violemment sursauter. Son cœur battait à la chamade, et il avait du mal à respirer. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer pour toujours. Il ne pouvait pas lui assurer que ses sentiments resteraient les mêmes… Il ne pouvait rien lui promettre alors pourquoi agissait-il de la sorte? Pourquoi le regardait-il comme s'il ne savait pas s'il voulait l'embrasser passionnément ou l'étrangler tout aussi passionnément?

-Avant toi… je trouvais ces filles jolies, gentilles et intéressantes. J'étais nerveux quand je devais leur parler, et je pensais à elles une ou deux fois par semaine, mais toi…

Un rire empli de détresse sortit de la bouche du survivant.

-Mais, toi… je pense à toi tout le temps. Quand je ne suis pas avec toi, j'attends d'être avec toi, quand je suis, enfin, à tes côtés, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour ne pas te quitter. Je te trouve magnifique, puissant, excitant… Comment est-ce que tu peux comparer ces amourettes à ce que je ressens en ce moment? Pendant combien de temps comptes-tu me repousser de la sorte? Réponds-moi.

Comment était-il censé lui répondre quand il n'arrivait même pas à parler? Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait de manière si stupide qu'il en aurait eu honte s'il n'avait pas été aussi estomaqué.

-Tu ne peux pas…

-Arrête, bordel! Aboya le Griffondor. Arrête de me repousser! Arrête d'agir comme si me sentiments étaient moins puissants que les tiens! C'est de la pure foutaise! Je te veux autant que tu me veux! Je t'aimerai aussi longtemps que tu m'aimeras! Nous sommes destinés à être ensemble! Nous sommes des âmes sœurs. Je suis à toi comme tu es à moi.

Il pouvait encore voir le corps de sa grand-mère… le sang qui s'écoulait de sa plaie dans son poignet… Comment pouvait-il croire que la personne qui était censée l'aimer l'avait laissée mourir de cette façon? Harry poussa un grognement rauque avant de le prendre violemment dans ses bras, le serrant à l'étouffer.

-Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour que tu me croies… pour que tu croies en mon amour.

Les yeux émeraude étaient emplis de furie et de désespoir, et Drago se retrouva à court de mots. Il voulait le croire. Il voulait tellement le croire. Il voulait qu'Harry lui promette de ne jamais le quitter, de toujours lui appartenir, mais il n'était pas un Veela.

-Est-ce que tu vas continuer à m'aimer quand j'aurais des cheveux blancs et des plis dans le visage? Demanda doucement le blond. Est-ce que tu vas continuer à m'aimer quand nous nous disputerons? Est-ce que tu vas continuer à m'aimer Harry?

-Je vais t'aimer quand tu n'auras plus de dents. Je vais t'aimer quand tes cheveux seront aussi blancs que la neige. Je vais t'aimer quand je voudrais t'étrangler. Je t'aime.

Il voulait le croire. Il voulait le croire… des beaux discours… il ne s'agissait que d'un beau discours d'un type qui était amoureux… qui était amoureux pour un instant… qui était… Il avait si peur de souffrir. Il n'était pas prêt à…

-Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas que tu me trahisses.

Trahir sa confiance… Trahir son amour… S'il venait dans la relation avec la certitude qu'Harry le quitterait un jour, lorsque ce moment arriverait il ne serait pas surpris. Il ne pourrait blâmer personne et surtout pas lui-même. Il ne pourrait que le voir venir. Mais, s'il se mettait à croire en ce qu'Harry promettait… si un jour le Griffondor le quittait… si un jour…

-Je ne vais pas te quitter. Je ne vais jamais te quitter.

-Tu n'as pas de garantie. Tu ne peux pas me promettre…

-Ce lien n'est pas à sens unique. Ce que tu ressens envers moi, je le ressens aussi. S'il te plait… Drago… Je t'en supplie… crois-moi…

-Tu ne peux pas…

-Ne laisse pas ta fierté nous détruire. Ne laisse pas ta peur nous détruire. Ne fais pas comme ton grand-père… S'il te plait…

Comme son grand-père? Cette parole lui fit l'effet d'une gifle en plein visage. Comme son grand-père? Il avait toujours refusé de finir comme sa grand-mère… est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il allait finir sa vie comme son grand-père?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait de sa vie? Demanda le blond d'une voix presque sourde.

-Il compte.

-Quoi?

-Les minutes qui le séparent de la mort, qui le séparent de ta grand-mère.

Drago n'avait que le souvenir d'un homme hagard, habillé de noir. Est-ce qu'il allait finir sa vie comme ça? Était-ce préférable au sort de sa grand-mère?

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si je te dis non? Demanda Drago. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je te disais que nous ne serons jamais ensemble?

Le Griffondor ferma péniblement les yeux, son visage se crispa dans une grimace de douleur.

-Je tuerais Voldemort. Murmura-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

-Et après?

-Je tuerais Voldemort.

Il ne pouvait pas y penser. Il ressentait la même agonie… le même supplice à imaginer un avenir sans lui… Il était exactement comme lui… Il ne pouvait pas accepter un univers où leur couple n'existait pas. C'était inconcevable voilà tout…

-Harry… Souffla Drago en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux vraiment pas te répondre. Je ne sais pas.

-D'accord.

Et Drago déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son âme sœur.

À suivre…


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération les livre d'Harry Potter, mais emprunte certaines choses du livre 5 (Notamment l'armée de Dumbledore)

**Message de l'auteur** : Je remercie sincèrement tout ceux qui ont continué à me soutenir malgré l'attente! Je vous adore vraiment et je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai sans vos encouragements et votre soutien! Merci encore!

**Chapitre 27**

Harry était si heureux qu'il aurait pu mourir à cette seconde et ne pas ressentir le moindre regret. Drago avait enfin accepté l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Il avait enfin accepté que ses sentiments ne disparaitraient pas avec le temps et qu'il lui appartenait pour toujours. Il ne finirait pas comme le grand-père du blond à attendre désespérément que la mort veuille bien de lui. Il serait enfin heureux. Un sourire béat apparut sur ses lèvres et il enlaça passionnément le Serpentard. Il aurait été plus qu'heureux de continuer à enlacer Drago, et, pourquoi pas, voler un baiser ou deux, mais la manière dont Drago se collait à lui commencer à lui chauffer le sang. Il avait intérêt à reculer avant de se laisser consumer par les flammes.

-Je devrais aller voir Ron et Hermione. Murmura-t-il d'une voix emplie de regret. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de leur parler.

-Pourquoi partir maintenant?

Le Serpentard leva alors vers lui ses yeux orage et Harry fut convaincu qu'il était sur le point d'avaler sa langue. Si Drago se mettait à utiliser son charme veela, il était convaincu qu'il n'arriverait pas à résister plus de trois secondes. Trois secondes… quelle bonne blague… Il serait probablement à genoux après un millième de seconde! Il était absolument pathétique.

-Parce que tu viens d'accepter le fait que je t'aime et que si je te saute dessus, je perdrai toute crédibilité.

-Qui a dit ça?

Le blond fit alors descendre langoureusement un doigt fin sur sa gorge, touchant sensuellement sa pomme d'Adam. Oh Merlin tout puissant… Il risquait de mourir très prochainement si le Serpentard continuait de cette façon. Et il devait admettre qu'il s'agirait alors d'une mort très stupide.

-Drago…

-Et puis, qui a dit que c'était à toi de me sauter dessus? Je peux bondir tout aussi bien que toi.

Drago le poussa alors sans ménagement sur le lit et s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux. Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée. Horrible idée qui devenait de plus en plus tentante. Comment pouvait-il résister à la tentation lorsque Drago le fixait de cette façon? Il ne l'avait jamais fixé de la sorte. Avant, le blond semblait toujours sur ses gardes, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il le poignarde dans le dos, pourtant, à présent, il le regardait sans la moindre réticence ou protestation et ses véritables sentiments rayonnaient dans son regard de brume. Harry allait mourir très bientôt s'il continuait à le fixer de la sorte.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas coucher avec moi… Murmura le brun. Je croyais…

-J'avais tord… Je n'étais qu'un imbécile.

-Voldemort…

-Tu vas gagner.

La certitude qui perçait dans la voix du Serpentard lui donnait l'envie d'y croire, lui aussi. Voldemort ne pouvait pas être pris à la légère. Il s'agissait du sorcier qui s'amusait à faire de sa vie un enfer depuis toujours. Comment Drago pouvait-il croire en lui de cette façon?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je vais gagner? Demanda-t-il.

-Parce que tu as toutes les raisons au monde de gagner, contrairement à Voldemort. Il n'a rien et tu as tout.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et il fut tenté de protester pendant quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas de famille, pas d'innocence, pas d'illusion : comment le blond pouvait-il croire qu'il avait tout? Comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées, le Serpentard posa ses lèvres contre son oreille.

-Je suis ta famille comme tu es la mienne. Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je serai là pour toi comme tu seras là pour moi.

Un sourire béat sur les lèvres d'Harry. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que _Drago Malfoy_ lui susurrait des mots d'amour. Le blond semblait être la personne la moins romantique qu'il aurait pu imaginer, et, il y a de cela cinq minutes, il était convaincu qu'ils n'avaient aucun avenir ensemble. À présent, il était celui qui essayait de le convaincre que son combat avec Voldemort ne serait pas le dernier instant de sa vie. Leur relation promettait d'être très étrange.

-Je t'aime tellement. Chuchota Harry.

-Arrête ta mièvrerie de Griffondor. Je risque de vomir.

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit avant qu'il ne balance Drago sur le dos, se mettant entre les jambes entrouvertes de celui-ci et plaquant ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête.

-Tu veux vomir ou tu veux gémir? Répliqua le brun.

-Si tu continues à parler, probablement vomir.

-Ah ouais?

Les lèvres du Griffondor se posèrent alors sensuellement sur la nuque gracile et il se mit à embrasser tendrement celle-ci.

-Mon ange… Dès que je te regarde, je suis ébloui par ta beauté.

-Tais-toi.

-Ta peau de porcelaine, tes yeux orage, ton déhanchement ensorcelant…

-La ferme!

Chaque parole faisait bouger ses lèvres contre la peau du blond et celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner bien que le ton de sa voix indiquait qu'il désirait l'étrangler plus que l'embrasser. Un sourire goguenard prit place sur le visage du brun et il poursuivit sa mièvrerie.

-Peut-être devrais-je me mettre à écrire des poèmes.

-Si tu fais ça, je risque de te castrer.

-Ode à l'ange blond.

Il aurait probablement continué à réciter son poème qui aurait commencé par « Les roses sont rouges. Les violettes sont bleues. », si Drago ne l'avait pas saisi par le collet pour l'obliger à l'embrasser. Leur langue se rencontra immédiatement et Drago s'empressa d'enrouler ses longues jambes autour de sa taille. Harry n'avait plus du tout la tête à faire des poèmes, en fait, il n'avait plus la tête à parler. Ses mains se mirent à se balader sur la peau tendre du dos de Drago, et il s'empressa d'enlever le chandail qu'il trouvait si encombrant. Son regard s'attarda longuement sur la peau velouté de Drago et il se sentit, bien malgré lui, saliver à l'idée que toute cette peau lui appartenait. Comment pouvait-il rester saint d'esprit quand le blond ne cessait de le tenter à chaque seconde? Son léger état d'hébètement permis à Drago de lui enlever son propre chandail. Le blond ne prit pas le temps d'admirer avec ses yeux, préférant clairement montrer son appréciation avec sa langue. Harry ne pouvait que grogner son excitation alors que la langue aventurière se promenait partout sur son torse.

D'abord sur son mamelon droit, circulant langoureusement autour de celui-ci pour ensuite jouer avec lui du bout de la langue, obligeant ainsi Harry à pousser un grognement rauque. Bien trop tôt, la langue joueuse partit pour se faufiler jusqu'à son nombril, et Harry ne put que se laisser pousser stupidement sur le lit, se trouvant ainsi allonger de tout son long.

-N'oublie jamais à qui tu appartiens. Souffla Drago.

-Jamais… Merlin!

Le blond venait de passer une langue taquine à l'intérieur de son nombril, simulant efficacement un va-et-vient qui ne pouvait que le faire gémir d'appréhension. Il ne s'était jamais senti ainsi avant. Pourtant, il avait déjà couché avec Ginny, mais rien ne pouvait se comparer à l'excitation qu'il ressentait en sentant le corps de Drago contre le sien. Seigneur! Pourquoi est-ce que la langue de Drago était aussi humide et chaude! Est-ce qu'il désirait le rendre complètement fou? Une main enjôleuse se faufila jusqu'à son entre-jambe, massant vigoureusement son érection qui se trouvait encore emprisonnée dans son pantalon. Ce fut le moment exact où Harry perdit tout contrôle sur lui-même et se redressa d'un coup embrassant passionnément le blond. Ses mains se saisirent vigoureusement des fesses rebondies du Serpentard qui poussa un gémissement torturé entre ses lèvres.

-Je te veux. Grogna-t-il contre les lèvres de son âme sœur. Tellement.

-Prends-moi.

Il était inutile de le lui dire deux fois. Il poussa Drago contre le lit et retira brusquement son pantalon. Bordel! Mais, quelles jambes! Et ce qui se trouvait entre celles-ci semblait tout aussi appétissant.

-Arrête de me regarder et fais quelque chose! Supplia le blond. N'importe quoi!

Harry s'allongea de tout son long sur le Serpentard, murmurant vaguement une formule afin de faire disparaitre son pantalon. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lever de sur son âme sœur uniquement pour enlever son stupide pantalon et ses stupides sous-vêtements! Il se mit rapidement entre les jambes graciles et fit un simplement mouvement de hanche qui fut suffisant pour frotter leur érection ensemble et le rendre fou de désir. Une fois commencée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se frotter encore et encore. Les gémissements de plaisir de Drago ne l'aidaient nullement à calmer ses ardeurs. Ses mains ne pouvaient qu'explorer, sa bouche ne pouvait que qu'embrasser passionnément, ses dents ne pouvaient que mordre, sa langue ne pouvait que lécher voluptueusement, et lui allait probablement mourir si son érection brûlante n'explosait pas.

-Prends-moi. Prends-moi. Prends-moi. Gémit le Serpentard.

Comment pouvait-il ne pas répondre à la requête désespérée du blond. Il murmura une formule et ses doigts furent enveloppés par du lubrifiant. Il fallait qu'il sépare leur deux corps, alors qu'il aurait désiré rester ainsi pour l'éternité. Qu'une minute… Qu'une seule minute. Il se dégagea avec réticence de l'étreinte passionnée de Drago et se redressa avec peine. Il vit la bouche de Drago s'ouvrir pour protester et il toucha doucement l'entré de son cœur, le faisant efficacement se taire. Il déglutit avec peine, emplit d'une excitation et d'une nervosité fébriles. Son premier doigt entra à l'intérieur de Drago et celui-ci poussa un tel gémissement de plaisir et de douleur que l'érection d'Harry se durcit davantage ce qu'il avait cru impossible. Un deuxième doigt se joignit au premier et les mouvements du corps de Drago lui donnèrent envie de laisser tomber la préparation et d'aller vers la véritable jouissance. Mais, il savait que le Serpentard n'était pas prêt. Il devait prendre son temps… le préparer attentivement… s'assurer que tout irait pour le mieux… Un gémissement rauque s'échappa de lui lorsqu'il rentra la dernier doigt en Drago.

-Ah… S'écria Drago. Harry…

Ils ne pouvaient plus attendre après ça. Les ongles du blond s'enfoncèrent durement dans la peau de ses épaules, et le brun comprit rapidement le message. Il retira brusquement ses doigts à l'intérieur du blond et passa fébrilement du lubrifiant sur son érection brulante. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment préparer, il posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête du blond l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime.

La bouche de Drago s'ouvrit, mais aucun son n'en sortit puisque Harry décida qu'il s'agissait du moment idéal pour commencer à le pénétrer. Les deux poussèrent un petit cri de contentement lorsque le Griffondor s'installa jusqu'au fin fond des entrailles du blond. Il venait de rentrer chez lui. Une pensée complètement idiote à avoir pendant qu'il était entrain de faire l'amour à Drago, mais c'était ce qu'il ressentait. Enfin… enfin… ses lèvres s'approprièrent sauvagement celles du blond qui lui répondit avec autant de fougue alors que ses hanches commençaient à donner leurs coups de boutoir. Les ongles de Drago continuaient à s'enfoncer dans ses épaules. L'érection brûlante du blond se frottait érotiquement contre son ventre alors que lui allait et venait avec passion. Merlin… mais que c'était bon.

-Harry… Harry!

Oh oui… Lui aussi pouvait sentir la passion qui menaçait d'exploser dans peu de temps. Ses lèvres n'arrivaient pas à quitter celles de Drago et ses hanches ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter sans qu'il ait l'impression qu'il risquait de mourir de besoin. Besoin de quoi? De Drago… uniquement de Drago… Toujours de lui…

-Je suis à toi… Souffla Drago. Tu es à moi…

-Pour l'éternité. Promit le brun.

Il sentit le corps du Serpentard se raidir contre le sien avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche en un cri silencieux. Son érection se retrouva soudainement encore plus à l'étroit à l'intérieur du Serpentard, et le plaisir qui lui traversa les hanches le fit hurler avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber sans ménagement sur le blond. Il se serait volontiers endormi si Drago ne l'avait pas violemment poussé sur le côté.

-Toujours aussi romantique. Grogna-t-il bien trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Un sourire amusé apparut sur le visage de Drago avant que celui-ci ne se colle contre lui, posant sa tête contre son épaule.

-Harry…

-Quoi?

-Nous n'avons pas utilisé de protection.

-Et alors?

-Que ferons-nous si j'ai un bébé dans le ventre?

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent, sous le choc, alors que le sourire de Drago redoublait. Les hommes ne pouvaient pas tomber enceint. Drago était entrain de blaguer. Pas vrai… _**Pas vrai**_!

Fin!

J'ai vraiment aimé écrire cette fic! Cela m'a pris beaucoup plus de temps pour la finir pour la simple et bonne raison de mon emploi du temps surchargée, mais bon… Si les gens veulent que Drago soit capable de donner la vie, vous avez le droit. Ceux qui trouvent ça complètement déranger et bizarre ont le droit aussi de penser qu'il ne faisait qu'une blague très amusante à Harry lol!


End file.
